RKO: The Noah Morgan Story
by SoulSoother59
Summary: I pressed against him, my tongue curling around his own and play-fighting with it, moaning into his mouth softly before pulling away just as he got into the kiss. "Congratulations" I stepped back and placed the belt securely over his shoulder' ROxOFCxTDJ
1. Tasting Steel

_**A/N:**_Hey this is my first story on here for Wrestling, so please be kind to me. I've been a big fan of wrestling for a few years now but I only started to read the fanfiction not that long ago. I hope this story turns out okay.

This story is set in present day, however Randy is not married to Samantha and he doesn't have a child.

Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks!! xxx

_**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with the WWE and that includes _**the**_ gorgeous specimen of a man Randall Keith Orton :(:(

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"So you're alright with everything going the way we've discussed then?".

"Yes" i breathed out harshly, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration "We've talked about this over and over again. I know what's going to happen so well, I could do it in my sleep".

"Right" the voice replied gruffly "Just make sure this goes okay. Are you positive you're ready for this. I won't send you in unless you are?".

"I've been ready for this for months. He knows what's happening anyway, he just doesn't know, who it is. This is my chance, I won't mess this up".

"I hope not Noah. My trust is in you. Do not let me down". The dial tone echoed in my ear, letting me know the conversation was over.

I placed the phone back on the cradle, leaning back on the wheeled computer chair, my feet propped up on the arm of the sofa and crossed at the ankles.

_I suppose I better go and get ready. I've got a rough night ahead of me._

**_RANDY'S POV_**

I walked out of the bathroom, running a towel over the top of my short dark brown hair, toweling the water drops off from the shower.

I looked up to see Ted sitting in front of the TV while Cody lay sprawled out across my bed.

"Hey dude, get off" i said picking up a magazine and smacking his leg with it. He rolled off, groaning and flopped down on the bed next to mine.

"Man, I'm so bored" Cody groaned, his arms flopping above his head. Ted's face was glued to the TV, concentrating on a soccer game on the TV or something.

"Yeah, well get your asses ready, we've only got an hour till we need to get to the arena".

"So what did Vince want earlier when he asked you to see him in his office?".

I stood from the bed and walked over to my bag in the corner and pulled out my trunks, to go under the jeans and black 'Root of Evil' shirt I was wearing.

I shrugged "He wanted to talk about a change of script for tonight. You're no longer going out with me to the ring for the match tonight. There's a new addition to the roster tonight. I'll explain more when we get to the arena" i said, going to the bathroom and shutting to door so I could change.

* * *

Heading into the arena later, Ted and Cody flanking me on either side. I nodded at a few people who passed us in greeting.

"'Sup dudes?" John Cena said as he came up to me, bumping fists with me, Ted and Cody.

"Nothing. Did you hear about the script change? Someones going to interrupt my fight tonight".

"Really, who?"

"I dunno, Vince wouldn't tell me. Guess I'll have to wait and see what goes down out there".

"Yeah, so ya up for clubbing after the show. I's gonna head out with some of the other boys. Ya wanna come with?"

"Sam's got my balls in an iron vice the now dude. I need to call her after every show. She's being paranoid. Thinks am cheating on her".

"We're up for it Cena" Ted said from my side.

"Sweet, meet us outside after, while this pussy heads back to his hotel room to call lover girl".

"Man, fuck off. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do" I replied, shrugging my shoulders and drawing him a glare.

"Yeah being a pussy. She's got you whipped already Randall".

"I'm seriously gonna fuck you up Cena, if you don't get outta my face".

"Cool dude" he said holding his hands up in surrender. He backed off a little, a smirk on his face that meant he wasn't going to let it go. I shook my head and continued on the way to the locker room, with Ted and Cody.

_The woman he's talking about, is my fiancee Samantha. We've been together for a few years. I do love her, a lot, but she can be somewhat possessive and is always keeping tabs and checking up on me. I'm a grown man and I could do without looking over my shoulder at everything I do. I think she worries with me being on the road, that I'll find some ring rat to fuck about with. I've told her, she needn't worry but she still does._

**_NOAH'S POV_**

I stepped through the backdoor of the arena, let in by the same person i shared the phone call with earlier that day. He stood much taller than me, short grey hair and a large muscled frame hidden beneath a tailored grey suit and white shirt.

I looked up at him.

"You ready?"

"Damn right. I won't mess it up. He won't know what's hit him over the next few weeks".

"Yeah, remember this is just a scripted storyline. I know there's personal involvement. But don't jump script and don't hurt anyone".

"I won't"

"Good, lets get you ready then" he smiled at me and led me inside the building.

* * *

**Randy's theme tune 'Voices' began to play throughout the arena. He emerged from the curtain, the WWE Championship belt slung across his bare shoulder. His body stood at 6ft 4" of perfection with a toned and muscled chest, muscly, sinewy arms, covered by a sleeve tattoo on each arm, a six pack and long toned thighs and legs. His body glistened softly with baby oil as he made his slow entrance to the ring.**

**He stood in the ring, holding up his belt for all the fans to see. The crowd booed and hissed to him although there were several members of the public supporting Randy and Legacy as well.**

**He handed the belt to the Raw Official standing in the ring who gave it to someone standing near the edge of the ring to keep safe. Lillian Garcia stood in the ring, announcing the participants of the match. Randy faced the walkway, from the middle of the ring, waiting on the arrival of his opponent.**

**However, no opponent arrived and after about 30 seconds, there was a commotion in the crowd as a black suited figure appeared from within it, running into the ring with a steel chair in their hand. Stepping up behind Randy who had failed to turn around, the chair was raised high, before coming down with a battering, bone tingling smash to his back. His back arched and he moved away from his assailant, falling to his knees in the ring as another blow was delivered to his back. **

**The ring was now empty, cleared of anyone who didn't want to get involved with the events taking place within it. Randy rolled onto his back on the mat, staring up at the person with the chair, his eyes squinting to make out who it was. The person's face was covered low with a hood and a black scarf. A third blow was delivered to his front and then one to his knees where he'd pulled them up. He rolled and writhed in the ring, screaming in agony.**

**Another commotion was heard as Legacy members Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase came running down the entrance ramp towards the ring to help the WWE Champion. The figure looked up, throwing the chair to the side out of the ring and backed up against the ropes behind them. Legacy entered the ring and as Cody pulled Randy towards his feet, bending down to see if he was okay, Ted went after the attacker. He launched himself towards the person but the figure fell back, ducking through the bottom rope and ran around the ring towards the ramp.**

**All three members of Legacy turned to look as the black clad person ran back up the ramp, getting to the top before holding their hand up in a peace sign above their head. **

**With one last look at the ring, the figure disappeared through the curtain, out of sight of the cameras.**

* * *

I ran along the corridors avoiding everyone and anyone there, making my way towards the office where I'd came from.

I burst in through the door, shutting it before removing my scarf and hood, letting my long chocolate brown locks tumble from inside, floating to near enough my waist. I smiled at the person sitting behind the desk, who's eyes were glued to the TV screen before he looked at me.

"Good job Noah, everything went to plan. I love these kinds of story lines, where I get to keep both the fans and the superstars guessing as to who is in the ring. Make yourself scarce, Randy will want to know who attacked him".

"Thank you Mr McMahon. I'm just glad I was given this oppurtunity. I'll head back to the hotel right now".

"Call me Vince and take the limo, I can get another one for myself. Just get moving, and I'll see you next week".

"Bye" i said before leaving the room, heading out to the parking lot. I quickly moved behind a wall, catching a glimpse of Randy marching towards Mr McMahon's office with a scowl on his face.

I smirked to myself, leaning back against the wall and let of a quiet laugh. _Damn right. You'll never know what's hit you Randy_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: **_I'm aware that nothing like this has happened on Raw recently, but for the purpose of the fic lets just say it has. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it x


	2. Introductions Made

_**A/N: **_Thanks for the great reviews. I'm really glad you liked the first chapter, here is the second and please keep reviewing and enjoy xx

_**Disclaimer:**_ My only claim lies with Noah

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The limousine pulled up to the arena, shortly before the show started. Vince had asked me to come down early, so I could watch the show from his office from the start. Tonight I was getting 'previewed' if you will, to the RAW audience. My debut in the ring wouldn't be for a few weeks yet, a little after Summerslam, however, tonight, I was getting introduced to the audience and reacquainted with Randy.

I sighed, fidgiting with my hands on my lap slightly as the car came to a stop and the driver got out, coming around to the door to open it. I stepped out and grabbed my bag with my left hand, scooting out and standing next to the car as I stared up at the arena.

"I'll be here after the show Miss Morgan" the driver spoke in a polite, clipped tone.

"You can call me Noah. I'll not bite, unless you want me to" I smirked a little. The driver was an older man, probably in his late 40's, with greying brown hair and a clean cut beard and moustache. I didn't want him to think of me as just another Diva he had to run about. Albeit, I was going to be a Diva, I wasn't here to slack off and pose. I was here to wrestle.

He smiled and tipped his hat at me before heading back to the driver's seat of the car. I looked back at the car and then to the building, taking a deep breath as I entered through the doors, praying none of the superstar's were here yet.

I made my way backstage, avoiding anyone that I deemed could rat me out at some point. Unfortunately that didn't last long, as I rounded the corner, heading towards Vince's office, when I bumped into a solid wall of muscle and fell back on my arse in the hall.

I shook my head, dazed for a second, before looking up to meet the eyes of Paul Levesque, or better known as Triple H to the fans.

I smiled at him and he held his hand out for me to take. I gripped his hand and he hauled me up, flinging his arm around my shoulder.

"And just when did you get here, Little Girl?" he asked. I cringed at the pet name he'd taken to giving me from the times when he'd helped train me and been around while I discussed my storyline with Vince and Stephanie.

"I only just arrived, H, limo just dropped me off. And will you stop calling me that" I snapped a little but had a huge smile on my face. He smirked at me and flicked a few little bits of hair that had escaped his ponytail back from his face.

"But you are little, I mean look, there's like 3 of me, compared to you" he said, pulling me to him and lifting me off the floor "You're as light as a feather".

"Okay, put me down, can't breathe. I need to get out of sight anyway, don't want nobody blowing my cover".

"Sure thing, Steph's in the office with Vince. I gotta run. See you later, Little Girl" he smirked, ruffling my hair a little before disappearing off down the hall, leaving me glaring at his back.

I started to walk down towards Vince's office when I heard three familiar voices heading towards me. I jumped back around the corner, shielding myself behind some metal framework, lying in the hall, as they passed.

"What do you think is going down tonight then. With DX returning and all, do you think you'll get a visit from whoever attacked you?" I heard Cody say.

"I don't know Code, Vince wouldn't tell me a thing. And I'd hardly call it a visit but just be on your guard, the person might not just be after me" Randy replied "Let's go get in some ring time, for later on".

Both Cody and Ted agreed and the three of them headed towards the ring to practice. I came out from my hiding hole, and smirked as they walked down the hall oblivious to everything going on around them. I turned and headed down to Vince's office, to discuss the plans for tonight and what not.

_**RANDY'S POV**_

I knelt in the ring behind Cody and Ted, as Ted held him in a chin lock, applying the pressure around his head. They were both sweating a little from the heat, as I surveyed them from behind. But my mind was elsewhere.

I kept recalling the previous week going through my head; the feel of the steel hitting my back, and my knees. The look from the deep green eyes that I could make out from beneath the hood. I was teetering on the edge of desperation, trying in vane to think about who could have attacked me. I didn't know whether it was a superstar, a new rookie or someone else. Vince had said there was a new superstar debuting last week, but was that the person who attacked me or was he just setting me up, so my mind was somewhere else all night?

I snapped out of my trance as I heard a slam in the ring and looked up to see Cody had stood up and lifted Ted off his feet, only to slam him to the mat, breaking the hold. Ted managed to get up and get Cody back in a headlock, this time a standing one. Cody fought the hold, elbowing Ted three times in the gut before he whipped him into the ropes and they both took each other down the same way, landing flat on their backs in the ring.

"Well done, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb" I chortled from the corner next to the turnbuckle, where I'd moved to.

"Urghhh" they both groaned simultaneously. I laughed and waited on them getting up, my mind drifting back and forth between last Monday, Ted and Cody and what might happen tonight on the show.

_**NOAH'S POV**_

I stood in front of the mirror in Paul's changing room. Him and Shawn were standing outside the changing room, watching out for anyone who might come along while I got changed. I sat down on the bench, slipping my feet into my cosmic blue peep toe 4 inch stilettos. I stood up and walked to the mirror, making sure I looked good.

I was dressed in a pair of black mid-thigh length shorts, a long, floaty cosmic blue sleeveless top with a black snake-belt fastened around the waist. My hair was down, my chocolate brown wild curls reaching my waist.

I'd been to wardrobe and Katie had done my make-up with cosmic blue eyeliner, black mascara and clear lip gloss.

I knocked on the door three times when I was ready and both of them poked their heads around the door, one eye opened each and one closed comically.

"You decent, Little Girl?" Paul said in a loud voice.

"Yup, come on in guys". I twirled in front of the mirror again, checking out the full view of my outfit. I looked at both of them coming up behind me dressed in jeans and their DX t-shirts.

"Damn...." Shawn said whistling "That boy aint gonna know what hit him over the next few weeks. Did y'all really date in real life?"

I nodded my head up and down "Yeah, when we were younger. I heard he's happy with his girlfriend now. I'm not here, 'cause I want him back. I'm here to wrestle. This is just a storyline".

I focused on the mirror, repeating that mantra in my head. But even I wasn't too sure if I believed it wholly.

_I mean, Randy, is drop dead gorgeous and sexy. Seeing him in the ring last week, I almost had second thoughts about hitting him with the chair, but then my head kicked in over my heart and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't back out at the last second. But there is no denying, I still have some sense of attraction towards him._

**

* * *

**

**"I don't answer to you people" Randy spat in the ring, Ted and Cody flanking him on either side "The sooner you all realise that, the better. I am the WWE Champion, and that gives me all the power I want. I can do what I want, when I want and there's nothing you can do about it" he hissed through the mic.**

**He went to open his mouth to say something when another theme tune hit. 'No Chance in Hell' boomed through the speakers and all three members of Legacy turned to face the stage as The Boss, came out from the curtain. He smiled to the fans, walking back and forth on the stage and then came to the centre, where he stood with a mic in his hand.**

**"So Randy, you think that having that title belt means that you can do whatever you like?" he asked slipping one hand into his trouser pocket "You seem to think that you can speak to these fans however you like, without any sense of respect. I get the feeling you think you are invincible?"**

**"This belt gives me the power of being invincible Mr McMahon. When you talk about respect, you fail to mention the lack of that I receive from the fans...."**

**"The term is 'give to receive' Randy. Not the other way about. However, back to business. The reason for my presence out here is to make the introductions to a new WWE Diva. She'll not be debuting for another few weeks, a little after Summerslam, however, I wanted to give the fans a little taste".**

**"And what does this have to do with me?" Randy cut in, his voice smarmy as he played his character to perfection.**

**"Well, perhaps, seeing is believing Randy. So I'd like to make a formal welcome to our newest Raw Diva, Noah Morgan" Vince said, moving his hand in a circle and stepping back to allow me to come out from the curtain, a smirk on his face.**

**'Get Sexy' by 'Sugababes' began to play throughout the arena as pink and green neon lights flashed throughout. I waited a few moments before emerging from the curtain, my hands in the air as I worked the stage. I moved over to the left side first and worked the crowd before doing the same to the right and then coming back to the centre. I stood, and rotated my hips around in circles as I crouched to the floor slowly before coming back up.**

**The music died out slowly and I stood beside Vince on stage, watching Randy as he paced back and forth in the ring.**

**Vince handed me the mic and I put it to my lips "How are you all doing here in St Louis!?!" I spoke into the mic with enthusiasm and received cheers from the crowd. I looked down towards the ring, and at Randy who was still pacing. Cody and Ted were trying to get in front of him, asking him what the problem was.**

**He looked up at me, squinting his eyes as if it would make me go away because he was seeing things and hearing things. **

**"Hello Randy" I said with a smirk. The look on his face said everything. Pure shock, to disbelief, to anger to frustration played over his face.**

**"Well, I'm not staying long. I hope you all enjoy the show this week and Summerslam at the weekend. See you all later" I waved to the crowd, handing the mic back to Vince. Randy watched every move I made mouthing 'What the hell are you doing here?' and 'Where are you going?' as Ted and Cody stood by baffled.**

**I waved at the crowd before blowing a kiss towards Randy, who was shaking with rage and confusion now before I disappeared behind the curtain.**

* * *

Walking backstage, I held a smirk on my face, heading back to Paul's dressing room so I could leave before Randy got near me.

_Summerslam, here I come_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_'Get Sexy' can be found on Youtube. I imagined a bit of a mixed up version of it, bits and bobs from different parts of the song, all merged together. Hope you liked it xx


	3. Sealed Wth A Kiss

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it. Well, sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I really had to wait till after Summerslam to see if Randy kept his title in order for this chapter to go ahead. Congrats to him for winning. It was a great match.

_**Disclaimer: **_I claim Noah. You can't have her lol

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I slid the gummy headphones in my ears, flicking my fingers up and down my purple _Ipod Nano_. 'I Got a Feeling' by 'BEP' started to play through the headphones, and I turned the sound up till it was blasting in my ears, keeping out any unwanted voices or advances from people around me.

I was heading inside the _Staples Center _in LA, for _Summerslam_. My stomach was churning with nerves as I carried my duffel bag with my clothes and everything else I needed over my shoulder.

_This crowd is bigger than any I've ever faced. And I have to go out in front of the crowd and basically hit the nail on the head by taunting Randy even more. _

Singing along to the lyrics, I walked down the corridor and turned the corner, heading for Paul's changing room. Next thing I knew, for a second week in a row, I was flat on my back, after smacking into a wall of muscle.

I looked up, shaking my head, my headphones falling out as I stared up into a pair of gorgeous baby blues _Well....hmmmm....John Cena?_

"Oh my bad. I got you mama, up you get" he said, grasping me around the waist and picking me up as if I was as light as a feather. He sat me on my feet, making sure I was steady but all I could do was stare at him and think _Oh shit, I'm in trouble_

He waved his hand in front of my face and I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Shit, you can't see me" I whispered softly but I knew he'd heard as a small smirk came over his face.

"Very funny, I'm...." he started to introduce himself

"I know who you are. But I'm serious, you didn't see me" I said backing away and trying to walk around him. He stepped in front of me, easily blocking my path with his large muscled frame.

"Well, then tell me who you are, even though 'I didn't see you'" he replied with a smile, lifting his hands in the air using them to make air quotes. I moved around him again, turning my back and walking away from him backwards.

"Noah" I replied simply and started to head off down the corridor, not realising I'd left my _Ipod Nano_ on the floor after I'd fell.

* * *

_**TED'S POV**_

I headed down the corridor, going towards the canteen to get a snack before the show, when I turned the corner and noticed John looking down the corridor in the direction I was heading.

"Well, maybe, we'll not see each other again some time Noah" I heard him shouting but when I looked no one was there.

"Talking to yourself again Cena?" I quipped coming up behind him. I walked towards him but looked down as I felt my foot hit something. I bent down and picked up a purple _Ipod Nano _off the floor and turned it over and over in my hand, frowning at it.

"Hilarious Dibiase, but no. I wasn't talking to myself. I'm just not telling you who I was talking to".

"Hmmm" I snorted a little, my focus on the music player in my hand "Sure whatever".

"Whatta you got there Teddy?" John asked in a childish, curious voice.

"_Ipod Nano_. Your 'friend' must have dropped it".

"Well give it here, and I'll take it back to her".

"Oh so it was a she. Well in that case, perhaps, I'll return it myself, personally". I watched as he folded his arms across his chest and almost pouted.

"How can you, if you don't know who she is?" he smarted back, his face looking triumphant as if he'd just one the biggest match of his life. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"There can't be that many chicks around that own purple _Ipod's_ surely?" I asked rhetorically, watching his smile face for a few seconds before he perked up and smacked me across the arm gently and said

"So where you headed to man?"

* * *

**NOAH'S POV**

There was a knock on the door of the locker room and I stood up from the bench and walked towards the door. I opened it slightly, peaking out to see Stephanie standing there dressed in a black form fitting pencil dress and black high heels. She had her hair down and wavy over her shoulders. I let her in and she closed the door behind her.

She turned around and smiled at me.

"You look great" she smiled widely and looked me up and down. I was dressed in beige knit jumper dress that came to my mid thighs and had a large off the shoulder collar and a pair of calf high suede brown boots with a three inch wedge on them.

I'd left my hair down and in curls to my waist.

I smiled and nodded before wringing my hands together as I paced back and forth in the locker room.

The door opened again and Paul and Shawn came inside. They were laughing and joking about their win, which I had watched on the TV in the room. They closed the door behind them and turned to look at the two of us as silence fell over the room.

"Well, sheesh, y'all are a bunch of laughs" Shawn quipped, his laugh echoing through the room but it died out as he was the only one who seemed to be laughing. He sighed and huffed, coming towards me.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" he asked taking on a similar nickname as Paul's for me. I shot Paul a look over Shawn's shoulder. He held his hands up in innocence as he stood next to Stephanie, who congratulated him on his win with a kiss.

"I'm just nervous" I mumbled "I need to go out and taunt him more. I don't want him to lose it. He loses it in spectacular fashion".

"He can't lose it. He'll jump script and get fined. You'll be fine" Shawn said rubbing my shoulders "But you really need to put some more clothes on. I'm not okay with this" he moved his hand up and down my figure in the air.

"It's a dress Shawn".

"It's a bit of material Noah" he replied in the same tone. I shook my head and laughed "Maybe I should call you Dad from now on?". He just drew me a look before he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"You'll be great. But you better get down to the gorilla. You're on next".

I nodded and he let me go. I walked over to Paul and Stephanie. Both hugged me and wished me luck and Paul whispered 'I'll break his legs if he hurts you'.

I headed down to the gorilla, arriving there just as Randy had walked through the curtain, entering to his music. I waited there, as a stagehand stood next to me

* * *

**Randy entered the ring and completed his entrance. He stared John Cena in the eyes, his cold and calculating icy blue eyes meeting John's softer blue ones. He handed the belt over to the referee who showed it to John and then handed it to someone outside the ring to take. Lillian Garcia stood in the ring, ready to announce the participants of the match when music blasted through the arena.**

**Pink and green neon lights flashed throughout the **_**Staples Center**_**, the crowd cheering as I emerged from the curtain. I moved to one side and then the other on the stage, before standing in the middle and completing my entrance. I walked down the ramp and stopped at the bottom, looking up into the ring at Randy. He made direct eye contact with me, his breaths coming out in harsh puffs as he licked his lips in frustration and anger and probably curiosity as well, playing it up for the fans.**

**I moved my eye contact to John Cena, who seemed bewildered if not a little amused at the interaction between Randy and I. **_**He clearly doesn't know the full story.**_**I held my hands up in the peace sign before moving around the ring, tapping hands with the fans and stopped to kiss a young boy on the cheek and ruffle his hair. I made my way to the commentary desk and took a seat next to Raw's Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole.**

**"Hello boys" I smiled, sitting down in the large leather seat, picking up a headset and putting it on.**

**"Well, you must be the famous Noah. It's nice to meet you" Jerry said holding his hand out. I shook it and then I shook Michael's hand as well.**

**"Its great to meet you too. Especially you King. I've been watching this show since I was younger and I remember seeing you. It's an honour. But from the looks I'm getting, I can see you would like to know, why I'm at ringside tonight".**

**"Well, that would be nice" Cole said. They both looked at me. I stared up at the ring, seeing Randy with his eyes on me. John turned to look at me as well. I shrugged and then turned back to Jerry and Michael.**

**"Well...Randy and I have some.....unfinished business. Its between the two of us really but I'd like to get it sorted. If I was any of the superstar's on Raw, you could say I was out to intimidate him but considering I'm just a slip of a girl, that's not really appropriate. I'm just out here to get a front view seat of the WWE Champion at what he does best".**

**"Well, sit back and enjoy the show Noah. We'll talk a little more later" Jerry said to me. I leaned back in the seat and turned my head to watch the match, listening sub-consciously to the commentary going on.**

**I watched as Randy got out of the ring and demanded the guy hand him the belt. This was the second time he'd tried it, after having got himself disqualified before Lillian was informed from Vince McMahon, that the match would be restarted. Randy got to the top of the ramp before Lillian spoke through the mic again, saying that the match was to be restarted again.**

**I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, at seeing how raging he was. His eyes were wide and wild, and he was breathing heavily. He stormed down to the ring and gave the belt back, sliding back into the ring. The referee kept them apart before signalling for them to start the match again. I watched eagerly as they both battled for the title, the one thing that means more than anything in the business.**

**Finally Randy seemed to get one up and then sealed it with a count of three. The bell went and a stagehand handed the belt to the referee who gave it to Randy. I made to take off my headset, as Randy sat in the ring and hugged the belt to him whilst John sat against the turnbuckle, his face in his hands.**

**Randy's music played in the arena and his fans cheered as he retained the title. I sat still and waited, seeing another referee running down towards the ring. He got in, informing the original referee: Scott Armstrong, that Randy had held the ropes to obtain his pin fall, therefore it was null and void. Again the match was restarted. The belt was taken from him again, and brought over to where the announcers were sitting. **

**John had Randy locked in the STF, holding the submission move in as hard as he could, frustration taking over him. He pulled Randy back to the middle of the ring, locking the move in again, and just as Randy was about to tap out, a black haired man in a blue shirt, ran into the ring and broke the hold. Security ran in after him, as Randy slid out of the ring and sat on the floor, staring wide-eyed as the man was pulled out the ring and covered by the security. I shook my head.**

**"What was that? Who was that?" I questioned, remembering the lines from the script. I sat forward in my seat, trying to see.**

**"I've no idea. This match is just getting stranger by the minute".**

**For a fourth time the match was re-started.**

**I swung back and forth in the chair, watching the match in with rapt attention. I crossed one leg over the other, getting comfortable, joining in with the commentary every now and then. King and Cole both tried to get information about Randy and I but I wouldn't give away anything. **

**"That's a DQ, count out, an illegal pin-fall and a submission been tried in vain to win this match and none have worked. What else can they do?" I asked.**

**"This is one crazy match. Lets keep watching" Michael Cole commented.**

**Randy got back in the ring as the match continued. He then slid out of the ring, at the side nearest the ramp and paced back and forth. John came after him and grabbed him by the hair but Randy pulled his head down, choking John on the ropes. John moved back and tried to catch his breath, turning his back as Randy got back in the ring and set him up. As John turned, Randy caught his head and pulled him down into an RKO.**

**He rolled him over and pinned him, achieving a valid three count to retain the title. 'Voices' played through the arena once more as the match finally ended. I got up from my seat, removing the headset and moving over to where the stagehand was about to give the belt to the referee. I placed my hand on the belt and took it from the man and put it over my shoulder, moving towards the steps to the ring. Scott the referee looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head, telling me to give him the belt. I told him no, so he just left it and escorted John from the ring.**

**I climbed the steps, much to everybody's amusement and slid under the first rope, making sure everything was covered by my dress. The belt was heavy and weighed my shoulder down. I shifted it up a little, staring at Randy who was kneeling before me in the ring, his arms dragging against the mat, his breath coming in puffs as his chest heaved. His face and most of his body was covered in a sheen of sweat, most of it mixed with baby oil.**

**I ran my fingers through my hair, backing up slightly as he got up, his eyes focused on me.**

**"Give it to me!" he snapped, playing his character. I shook my head, a smirk coming to my face.**

**"I rather like it sitting right here, on my shoulder. It looks good. Don't you think Randall?" I replied using his full name. The crowd couldn't hear what we were saying as we had no mics in the ring.**

**I took it off my shoulder and caressed the gold on it with both my hands before holding my hands out towards him, my eyes alight with humour as a smile curved my lips as well. I held the leather strap in one hand, stepping closer to him to give him the belt. He reached for it but I pulled it back out of his reach.**

**He held his hand out again.**

**"Noah, give it to me. Don't make me come for it"**

**"I used to make you do a lot of things Randall" I snapped back at him. I put the belt behind my back. He came towards me and reached around me to grab it, leaning down over me from his 6ft 4" height. I gasped as he came close to me, feeling his slicked up, muscled physique press against me. I laughed as he fought to get the belt off me.**

**The crowd were lapping it up as I made a mockery of their WWE Champion.**

**He went for it once more, but I switched hands behind my back and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down towards me. I stared him in the eyes, before closing them and pressing my lips to his.**

**He froze against me, the belt hanging down his back from where I held it in my hand before his hands slid onto my waist, my mouth opening instantly under the onslaught of his tongue. It slipped between my lips, my body taking a hot flush from his touch.**

**I pressed against him, my tongue curling around his own and play-fighting with it, moaning into his mouth softly before pulling away just as he got into the kiss. **

**"Congratulations" I stepped back and placed the belt securely over his shoulder before making a hasty exit from the ring, heading up the ramp as my own music blared through the speakers. I blew kisses to the crowed, some boos mixed in with all the cheers. Those who didn't like Randy were booing.**

**I smiled to them and slipped behind the curtain.**

* * *

I smiled at a few people who passed me in the gorilla position.

Jeff Hardy and CM Punk were standing, warming up for their own match.

"Good luck guys" I smiled at both of them. They lifted their heads up and looked at me confused "I'm Noah. Better go before Randy gets here. Have a good match".

"Thanks!!" they both shouted as I took off down the corridor, heading for Paul's changing room.

I got to the locker room and made sure it was empty before changing back into a pair of jeans and a black and white checked shirt. I slipped on a pair of black leather knee high boots and tucked my jeans in, brushing my hair as quick as I could.

I grabbed my stuff and opened the locker room to leave.

"Just the person, I was looking for" a voice said. I gasped, least of all expecting one of Legacy to be there and looked up into the eyes of Ted Dibiase Jr standing there.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2: **_Okay, so I'm totally devestated that Jeff lost the belt to CM Punk. I've heard the rumours that he's handed in his notice and is leaving. I'm seriously going to cry if he leaves. I guess I'll find out on Smackdown this week. Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews please xXx


	4. The Scarf Comes Off

_**A/N:**_Sorry, I've been working pretty much over the last week and a half so I've not been able to update. Smackdown was a sad night. A bittersweet ending for Jeff. I couldn't even bring myself to cry, even though I was so upset. I hear, he has a few injuries, so although I'll miss him, I wish him the best of luck and I'll support him in whatever he chooses to do with his life. Here's the chapter, enjoy xxxx

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own Noah

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Blue eyes stared back at me, framed by a mop of light brown hair, a smooth face with a strong nose and chiseled jaw. He grinned at me, showing off a set of pearly whites.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, beating a stamp into my ribcage furiously.

"Ummmm...." was all I could seem to manage to get out. My throat was dry and my voice stuck in my throat. He shook his head a little and held up my purple _Ipod Nano_.

"You left this in the hall earlier when you were with John. I thought I'd return it. I've been wanting to talk to you for a few weeks now. Just needed the opportunity".

I nodded slowly and bit my tongue slightly, swallowing loudly.

"I...well....I'm not sure Randy would be okay with you being here. We have some history as you well know Ted..."

"I'm not worried about Randy" he added interrupting me "I'm more interested in you".

"Me?" I squeaked "There's really no need for all of this. Can I just have my _Ipod_ back and then we'll be done with this?" I asked holding my hand out. I expected him to put it in my hand but he pulled his hand back after contemplating what I'd said for a few moments.

"Hmmm...I think not. I'll give you this little thing back, if you go out with me? I want to get to know you better and what better way than with a date".

I narrowed my eyes, my brows furrowing together.

"A date?" I repeated half-heartedly "Why on earth would I agree to that? Just give me the damn _Ipod_. Considering its my property and I own it. I would like it back now!!"

"Possesion is nine tenths of the law" he quirked an eyebrow at me, smiling again. I looked him up and down, seeing him dressed in a pair of dark-wash baggy jeans, black loafers and a white t-shirt that was almost bursting at the seems from his muscles.

_He does look very sexy, if I do say so myself. Okay, stop thinking like this Noah. Stop it!!_

"Well?" he asked, still holding my music player.

"No, I won't be coerced into going out with you. Now just give me the bloody thing back so I can leave".

"No can do sweetheart. You know where to find me, when you want this back". He turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey! Come back here. Ted.....Ted Dibiase Jr!! Get back here!!!" I yelled down the hall, but he just lifted his hand and waved it over his head. I groaned out loud before slamming the door and marching out of the arena, pissed off.

* * *

_**THE NEXT NIGHT**_

_**RAW: LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**_

Cracking my neck, I stood in one of the corridor's away from the rest of the superstars, getting ready for my appearance tonight. It was a big one. The 'masked attacker' was making a comeback tonight, ready to confront Randy after his match tonight.

I was dressed in a pair black jeans, a white cap sleeved t-shirt and a black zipper with a hood and I had a black scarf tied around the front of my face as well. I bent down, fixing the laces on my trainers before standing back up and warming up a little by jumping on the spot.

I flicked my hood up over my curls just before a stagehand came around the corner, telling me to make my way to the gorilla, where I could watch the match and wait for my queue to go on.

I nodded and headed over there, nerves butterflies swimming in my stomach.

* * *

**Triple H, hit the 'Pedigree' on Cody Rhodes and then Vince McMahon lowered himself to the mat, in order to pin his opponent. Randy Orton came flying into the ring and broke up the cover. Vince lay on the mat dazed as Randy backed up and set him up for the punt. The fans were going crazy waiting to see if 'The Boss' would take another boot to the head.**

**Randy ran across the ring and attempted the punt but Shawn Michaels got in the way and prevented it. Randy realised what had happened and he scarpered from the ring, heading up the mat, away from the trio in the ring. **

**'The Time is Now' hit through the speakers as John Cena appeared from nowhere, shaking his head at Randy as he turned around. He stumbled backward down the ramp, towards the ring again as John ran after him. John grabbed him and threw him in the ring before going in after him and lifting him to his shoulders. He performed 'The Attitude Adjustment' on him, slamming Randy to the mat. Backing away, the fans watched as Vince sauntered around Randy cockily, before pinning him for the win on his 64th birthday.**

**DX's music played throughout the arena as they celebrated their win, throwing out some merchandise while Mr McMahon slipped on a DX skip cap.**

**The exited the ring, leaving Randy and Legacy to lick their wounds. As they passed through the curtain, another tune hit through the speakers; a fast song with a heavy beat no words. **

**I stepped out from behind the curtain, clad all in black, my face hidden, a steel chair in my hand. I marched down to the ring, where Randy was just getting up in the ring and Cody and Ted were still a little dazed on the outside. I slid into the ring, under the ropes and stood in front of Randy where he sat in front of me.**

**He stared up at me, his eyes wide, glinting in anger and confusion again. He was still a little dazed from his match. His body glistened softly under the lights. I looked to the sides of the ring, seeing Cody and Ted, beginning to get up and knowing I'd have to move fast.**

**I gripped the chair in my hand, walking around Randy till I was behind him. He went to turn around but I stopped him by kneeling down next to him and putting my mouth to his ear and whispering in it. I backed away almost instantly when I felt him tense and I made my way back around, still gripping the chair. Randy stood up instantly and came towards me, his eyes wild. I grinned under the scarf, knowing he knew who I was now.**

**I could sense Legacy behind me so I held the chair up as if to hit Randy with it. My arms were grabbed from behind me and I looked back to see Ted there. His eyes were glinting evily. Cody moved around and grabbed the chair out of my hand, and threw it out of the ring in anger. Randy stood in front of me, eyeing me, his mouth twitching.**

**He reached out and grabbed the front of my zipper. I thought he was going to set me up for an RKO at first. Considering I hadn't worked with scripts yet, I really had no idea what he was to do. I was only told what I was to do. I had to rely on him for the outcome.**

**Instead he reached for the silver zip and began to tug it down slowly. His hands parted the fabric gently to reveal not only my t-shirt but the fact that I was a girl. His knuckled brushed against my stomach and the underside of my breast, making me shiver. Just as he went for the scarf, I stomped on Ted's foot and kicked Randy in the shin and headed for the ropes. I felt someone grab the back of the zipper and pull it off, the scarf coming with it, as I slid from the ring. I ran up the ramp, hearing the reaction of the crowd before I stood at the top and turned to face Legacy in the ring.**

**I saw Ted's reaction to who I was. And I had to smile, I couldn't help it. I held up my signature peace sign and then left through the curtain.**

* * *

Standing backstage, I was leaning against the wall opposite the curtain, my arms folded over my chest. I smirked as I heard a little commotion, knowing Legacy were heading backstage now.

Randy appeared through the curtain, flanked by Ted and Cody. His eyes instantly met mine, as he held his neck softly, feeling the blow from John's finishing move.

"So, Ted, still want to date me, now you know who I am?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ Well there we go. Hope you liked it. I tried to make it believable. Not sure if in reality, someone would get that close to Randy without him snapping, but I was using this section to play mind games with him. Hope you liked it! xxx


	5. Punt Me, Baby

_**A/N: **_Sorry about not updating guys. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own Noah. I also do not maintain that I have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and views and relationships portrayed in this fic are mainly for that one purpose: The Story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Randy's face was a picture. He continued to hold his neck but the look on his face said he wasn't sure where to look, or what to say or think. His eyes portrayed a massive amount of confusion along with questions he was clearly dying to ask.

I flushed a little under his gaze, this being the first time, I'd been around him off screen.

Ted had his hands on his hips and he licked his lips softly, his pink tongue dragging along them slowly. He lifted one hand away from his hip and raised it to wipe the beads of sweat from his face.

Cody was looking between Randy, Ted and I, not able to find the words to say anything.

"Randy listen...I..."Ted started but Randy just shook his head slowly, wincing at the pain shooting through it before he started off down the hall, Cody following close behind him. I was left to endure Ted's harsh gaze.

He stalked towards me slowly, stopping so close he almost crushed me against the wall.

"We'll talk about this later" he uttered pointing his finger at me. I smirked.

"You know, its awfully rude to point. Didn't daddy ever teach you any manners?" I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. He quickly reversed that and grasped my wrist, lifting it to pin it against the wall at the side of my head, my other one joining it on the other side of my face.

"This isn't a game Noah. Randy's gonna be after my ass for this. He's done nothing but talk about you since your 'preview'. I didn't want him to know, I'd asked you out. Its...."

"Look, Ted," I pulled my wrists from his grip and looked up at him "You didn't mind playing with me in the hall when you wouldn't give me the _Ipod_ back and now I'm having a little fun. I'm sure big, bad Randy Orton isn't that bad. Now if you don't mind, I've got things to organise. I'll see you around". I moved out of his grasp and looked back when he touched my shoulder. His fingers curled around it gently.

"You better believe you'll see me around sweetheart" he drawled.

* * *

_**RAW: DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

I grabbed the stapled booklet of paper sitting in Paul's changing room and sat down in front of the mirror with it.

_Dusty Rhodes, hosting Raw tonight....well, well, well....I wonder what will go down?_

_My debut...yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm versing....Alicia Fox. Excellent, I've always wanted to hit her. She just comes off really fake and annoying. That walk is something that she'll need to work on. It hurts to watch her walking to the ring._

_Randy and Legacy confronting me after the match.....Whoa! Wait a minute. Confronting me after the match? What the hell? In the ring? _

I kept reading through the next 3 or 4 pages of the script to find out what was going to happen. Afterwards, I slumped back in my seat with a sigh, staring at the mirror.

_Jeez, this better go okay, I don't want to be hurt on my first night._

I continued to read through the script before going to get ready for my match.

I stood in the gorilla position warming up. I was dressed in a pair of tight black leather trousers with knee high black wrestling boots over them. Each boot had a peace symbol printed on the front in silver. My silver top was similar to a lace-up corset but had straps to hold it up over my shoulders. I had my hair down and straight over my shoulders. I also had black leather elbow pads on which had a silver peace sign on each of them as well.

I bent over to reach my toes, stretching my legs and arms at the same time. I stood back up, flipping my hair over my head.

"That's almost lethal" a voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see Randy standing there by himself. He had his wrestling gear on but was without his belt.

"What? How good I look in these pants?" I asked with a smirk before closing the stance my feet were in and turning to face him.

I watched him trying to fight a smile and I giggled softly.

"You haven't changed a bit Noah".

"On the contrary, you seem to have changed a lot. But I think I can safely say its for the better".

He walked towards me and gestured for us to sit in the seats by the monitor. I still had a few minutes before my debut match. I warily sat down, not at all sure what he was going to say.

As we sat down, he seemed a little nervous, fidgeting with his hands and tapping his legs up and down.

"Is something wrong? Look, Randy, I know you're here to talk about me being in this business. It must be hard for you, after what happened. It was hard for me too, seeing you. At one point, I didn't think I'd be able to hit you with that chair, the first week, because my heart kept telling me not to do it. But I had to. I needed to do it, for the sake of my job and yours. This storyline, its just business. Isn't that what you always say in the ring, if you do something that Ted or Cody don't like? Its just business. What he have....had rather, its nothing to do with what goes down on-screen. I want to be your friend. I'm not here to fuck your life up O" I said using the nickname for him "I know you're happy with your girlfriend...ummm Sam right?". He nodded "Be happy with her. I'm happy with my life. You be happy with yours and we'll deal with whatever happens in between when we get to it. Okay?"

He seemed to let out a deep breath as his shoulders sagged a little.

"There nothing like lifting a good bit of tension. Now, I've got a match to get ready for. Wish me luck?". I stood up from the chair and looked at the monitor. The last match was just finishing and now I was going to be introduced first.

I felt Randy grab my hand and tug me around. He pulled me till I was standing in between his parted knees. He took my other hand in his and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them. I stared into his deep blue eyes and sighed. He let go of my hands and placed his hands on my hips, rubbing the leather a little with his hands. My hands went onto his shoulders and I ran one gently through his short hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch.

"Good luck" he whispered opening his eyes again "I'll see you out there".

I winked at him before he leaned forward and placed a parting kiss on my forehead. He let me go and I walked back to the gorilla, turning and waving as I stepped through the curtain.

* * *

**Running up the steps towards the ring, my music blared through the arena. Some of the crowed were cheering and some were booing, still sore about what happened last week at Summerslam. I dipped through the bottom rope and then proceeded to do a no-handed cartwheel across the ring, flashing the peace sign at the crowd at the end. They cheered a little more. I turned around as my music died out and bent forward, my hands resting on my thighs as I waited for Alicia to come to the ring.**

**Her music began and she appeared through the curtain, a smug expression on his face. She had her hands on her hips and she started that god awful swagger down to the ring. I closed my eyes and had to fight back a laugh. She made her entrance, stopping to give me a dirty sneer before the Lillian left the ring and the ref rang the bell. I stood in front of her, anticipating her first move. **

**My eyes narrowed slightly as we both held our hands up defensively.**

**She swung at me with her right hand, but I grabbed it and pressed my thumbs into the palm of her hand, pushing her wrist back and making her cry out. I stamped my feet on the floor, getting more leverage into the hold. My eyes widened with laughter as she fell to her knees but as the ref asked her to give, she kept screaming no.**

**I swung around and turned it into a back arm twist, pushing her arm up her back and holding it there. She screamed again before she got to her feet and fought out of the hold. She whipped me into the ropes and hit me with a unexpected 'Closeline'. I slammed to the mat, dazed a little. She turned to the crowd, holding her hands up in the air as she taunted them and me. I pushed myself up from the mat, in a similar fashion to both Shawn Michaels and The Rock. I stood behind her before leg sweeping her to the floor. She fell flat on her face. I picked her up and turned her away from me, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling back on them. I then yanked her down to the floor in a 'Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker'. I let go of her arms and pulled her leg up to get the pin. The ref made the three count, allowing me to complete my first match with a win.**

**I pushed her off me and stood in the ring, flashing my peace sign to the crowd. I stood on the turnbuckle and done the same thing again. I got down and walked over to the left side of the ring and reached down to ask for a microphone. I was handed one and I moved back into the centre of the ring.**

**"Well, for me, that was the first of many wins on this show. I'm here to show the world that the WWE can have dominant women wrestlers. I'm not here to be a diva. I want to wrestle. This business has always seemed to have a one-track mind so to speak. Its been designed by men for men. Its quite a lot like society itself these days. Women are still discriminated against on many occasions in everyday life. I want to be able to show all you girls, both adult and children that we can be the better gender. We can be the most powerful. We can be whatever we want to be and no one is going to stop us".**

**I grasped the mic in my hand, knowing Legacy would be appearing any minute.**

**"I guess, from last week at Summerslam, there's still a lot of explaining to be done. The situation between the WWE Champion Randy Ort..."**

**I was cut off my boos from the crowd and I turned around to see Legacy members Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase jumping on the apron and making there way inside the ring. **

**Ted came towards me with a mic of his own in his hand.**

**"You bet that you have some explaining to do. Who do you think you are? No one gets away with treating Legacy with such disrespect. No one gets away with treating Randy with such disrespect. You've got a lot of apologising to do...."**

**"Apologising? I don't say sorry to anyone. Maybe you fail to realise this but the fact is, I don't care about your little group. You don't frighten me. Legacy doesn't matter to me. You can't scare me with your big words. That's all they are. All talk and no guts. And speaking of no guts. Where is your fearless leader today Ted? Hiding in the back in case Cena hits with an 'Attitude Adjustment' again? He should be out here, doing his job. Not sending a couple of boys to do...."**

**'Voices' by 'Rev Theory' interrupted my speech and sounded through the arena. I turned around, my hand dropping and holding the mic by my side. Ted's hands grabbed my shoulders and he whispered a few things in my ear.**

**Randy made his slow entrance towards the ring, eyeing me up and trying to psyche me out. Cody was standing by my side, making sure I had no where to run. Randy got into the ring and walked around, flaunting his title. He stepped up to Ted and took the mic out of his hand.**

**"You've got some mouth on you Noah....."**

**"You used to say that all the time" I smirked as I heard the crowd's reaction. Randy scratched his chin and then put the mic to his lips.**

**"You need to watch it. You should be afraid of me and of Legacy. We will tear you apart if you keep this crap up. You're messing with things that are way too big for you...."**

**"Now I think that's just boasting a little too much Randall" I kept up the sexual comments. **

**"Stop it with the sexual innuendos Noah".**

**"That wasn't what you were saying last night Randy. Unless my memory is deceiving me".**

**"You know what, I'm sick of this. How about I just punt you in the skull right now?" he asked rhetorically and I felt Ted stepping away from behind me. I saw Cody leave my line of vision as well.**

**"Okay. Come on then Randy. Punt me in the skull" I taunted him. I walked a few steps in the ring and sat down in the middle of it, my legs crossed 'indian style'. **

**"What are you doing?" he asked through the mic. I just shrugged and sat there.**

**I turned my jaw up towards him, pointing right at it.**

**"C'mon, punt me then. Right there. Go on baby" I taunted him again. He shook his head and moved over to the turnbuckle. He was shaking with anger and Ted and Cody were trying to stop him pacing in the ring. He looked over at me and I flashed him my jaw with a smile. I tapped my face with my hand.**

**His eyes widened and got wild and he started to lick his lips. Ted and Cody were trying to keep him in the corner but then he just pushed them out of the way and came at me. He lifted his foot to kick me and I felt.....nothing.**

**I opened my eyes and saw he'd backed away again, pacing in the ring, muttering to himself.**

**'I can't do it' he mouthed.**

**I laughed and lay back before rolling out the ring. Ted and Cody moved after me, leaning over the top rope to shout at me.**

**"Sorry boys, you know, places to go, things to do, people to see and all. Have a good night".**

**"Get back here Noah!!" Randy shouted through the mic as I headed up the ramp backwards.**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: **_There we go. I hope you liked it. More to come and please keep reviewing. Thanks! xx


	6. Junior Keeps Playing

_**A/N:**_Hi! Sorry, been so busy with work again, trying to save for my holiday. Also caught a sickness bug that's being going around and not been feeling too well. Thanks guys for the amazing reviews. And keep them coming 'cause they make me feel awesome. XxX

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Noah. I do not own anything from the WWE or its affiliates. And I do not maintain that I have any knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and relationships. Anything portrayed in this story is mainly for the purpose of it. Thanks

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**RAW: CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**_

Walking through the arena, towards catering, I was dressed down in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black and silver foil print halter neck top and a pair of black 4 inch round toe high heels.

I stepped into catering, running my fingers through my long hair and pulling it back over my head. I headed to the vending machine and stuck some coins in, buying a packet of _Malteasers_ before walking back towards the door to go to Paul's locker room.

Heading through the door, I found, that my body and walls of muscle meshed pretty well, as I bumped into someone third time in a few weeks and stumbled back. Two strong, warm hands grasped my arms and pulled me forward, preventing my fall and I looked up to see Ted standing there. I stared at him for a few moments, looking into his blue eyes and sighing a little, feeling my insides melt.

I righted myself and pushed my body back away from him. His fingers stayed curled around my forearms as my left hand grasped the bag of sweets tightly.

"Hi Ted" I spoke first to him, wishing he would let me go so I could run away and not confront what I knew I was beginning to feel.

He was about to respond when I sensed movement over his shoulder and I looked behind him to see Randy and Cody. Cody smiled at me while Randy's eyes were focused on the floor. I cleared my throat and he looked up, his eyes harsh and icy before they cleared and he smiled sweetly at me. I felt my stomach take a lurch but I shook it off and smiled back at him.

"I thought you weren't wrestling tonight?" Cody asked, walking over to stand beside Ted.

"I'm not, but you know how it is. Just here to check out the show. I'm actually heading back to Paul's locker room just now". Cody nodded whilst I felt Ted's grip on my arms tighten a little. I turned back to him and saw his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

"Do you guys, want to head in and get seats? I want to talk to Noah" Ted murmured softly. He looked over to Randy and Cody and both nodded before Randy slapped Cody on the back and said

"C'mon Codes, lets leave these two alone". Randy looked at me once more before he headed back into catering with Cody.

I turned back to Ted and stared at him, a look of confusion on my face.

"What's going on? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why do you always go to Paul's dressing room?" he asked, totally disregarding my questions and asking his own.

"I really don't think that has anything to do with well....anything Ted. He trained me. I know him well. He's my friend. And that's why I go there. I don't want to get ready with the Diva's. So I need a separate place. Why do you need to know?"

"I just want to know okay" he said back, raising his voice slightly. I shook my head and pulled out his grip, shoving my sweets into my jean pocket.

"This is pathetic Ted. Are you going to give me the _Ipod _back yet? Or are you still holding it hostage?"

He smirked, that evil ring smirk he uses when he's in character.

"You know what to do if you want it back Noah".

"Fine be that way. Break a leg in your match tonight Ted. And I mean that in every damn sense of the word" I snapped before walking away. I heard him calling for me but I just stomped off down the hall.

* * *

I headed straight into Paul's dressing room, slamming the door behind me with a yell, making both Paul and Shawn jump out of their skins and yell back at me.

"What the hell?" Shawn shouted, his deep voice echoing around the locker room. Paul got up from where he was sitting, wrapping up his knuckles and wrists with white tape. He marched over and grabbed my upper arm his hand gently.

"What's the matter Little Girl?" he asked, his voice coming out deep and low. I looked up and I knew from the look on his face that he meant business and I better tell him the problem or else get my ass kicked.

"Nothing" I tried to fob him off "I'm fine".

"Okay, so that's why you nearly took my fucking door off Noah?"

"Stop yelling at me H. Look I had a run-in with Ted. That's all, no biggie".

"Dibiase?" Shawn asked standing up "What did that punk say to you Baby Girl?"

I looked away from the two of them and tried to move away but Paul held onto my arm and Shawn moved to block my way, pulling my chin up to face him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I groaned before stomping my foot a little.

"He didn't say anything. The dickhead, is holding my fucking _Ipod_ hostage and I am so pissed off at him because he won't give me it back. I know its so bloody childish and you can laugh if you want. He says if I want it back, I need to agree to go on a date with him. He's such a pain in the arse". Both of them looked at me and then at each other and then back at me before they laughed, really loud and hard, almost creasing up. I watched as they held onto each other for support and Shawn wiped tears from his eyes.

"That's hilarious Baby Girl. Junior has a crush on you. Oh wow, you grow up so fast" he said in a fake fatherly tone before pulling me to him in a hug and pretending to wipe more tears. I pushed him off me and looked at the two of them.

"Oh just fuck off, the both of you" I snapped but had a smile on my face at the same time and walked over to the corner and sat down, pulling out my virtually melted sweets and began to eat them. They both laughed a little and went back to fixing their strapping and having a chat about the show.

* * *

_**SHAWN'S POV**_

I walked along the corridor just before Paul and I had our match with Randy and Chris Masters. Just as I passed Legacy's locker room, the door opened and Ted and Cody stepped out. I thought back to what Noah had said in the locker room and saw this was the perfect opportunity to say something to him.

"Hey, Junior, I think you've got something that belongs to a friend of mine" I said stopping him with my arm in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled before shrugging his shoulders.

"I've got no idea what you're on about Shawn" he drawled. I could tell from the look on his face, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I think you do. Noah wants her _Ipod_ back. So give it to me now and that's the end of it".

"Sorry so can do Buddy, Noah knows what she needs to do, if she wants it back" he tried to move away from me but I stopped him again.

"Shawn, listen man, there's no need for a fight here. Everything is cool between Ted and Noah. They're just friends. It's nothing for you to get involved with man" Cody spoke up, sticking up for his best friend and team-mate.

"Just stay out of this Cody. If its all friendly, then why did she come storming into the locker room with a face like thunder, 'cause this prick, pissed her off".

"She said that?" Ted asked, his smirk dropping from his face.

"No. She didn't. What she did say was 'that dickhead is holding my fucking _Ipod_ hostage and I am so pissed off because he won't give it back'. That's what she said".

"Okay, well then you got your answer then dude. I'm not giving it back. Noah can come and get it herself. Not get you to do her dirty work".

"Hey, you listen here, boy. I don't do anyone's dirty work. But I care about that girl and I'll look out for her, so if you don't give it back I'll...."

"You'll what? Kick me in the chin? Pray to god for me? Go on then, do both. But I still won't give the music player back until Noah agrees. So just stay out of my fucking business dude" he snapped and walked away, Cody walking next to him.

_Why that no good, little....Wait till I get him in the ring on between tonight and Sunday. He's not gonna know what hit him._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Okay, so not very eventful. A filler chapter if you will. I promise to have another one up, full of the action that took place at Breaking Point.

Two things to address:

One - Shawn Michaels in one of my favourite wrestlers, so nothing bad said about him in this is meant from me. Its just for the story.

Two - Was anyone else totally disappointed with Breaking Point? I think it was a waste of the money paid for _Sky Sports _to get it. It was rather poor and was nothing like I was expecting.


	7. Break My Faith

_**A/N: **_Hey, hope you're still reading. Keep reviewing please. Thanks!!

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah and her alone. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story in for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**BREAKING POINT: MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA**_

I was sitting in Paul's locker room, watching the PPV from backstage. Albeit, I was a little bit pissed that there were no women's matches at Breaking Point, the show wasn't bad so far. It was just coming up for Legacy's match against Shawn and Paul, the match I was most excited to see. That followed by Randy's; both for obvious reasons.

I watch the monitor as Paul and Shawn headed down to the ring, DX's music blasting loudly around the arena. The fans were mixed in their reactions and as I kept watching, I realised it was down to the storyline Shawn had with Bret a few years ago back in Montreal.

Legacy's tune started up, Cody and Ted appearing from the curtain, mouthing off to the camera's about the match as they walked to the ring. The match started instantly, all four of them going at each other rather brutally. Having been trained in the art of wrestling, I knew what was going on out there was more than just wrestling, they were actually fighting with each other.

I watched as Paul dragged Cody through the crowd, beating on him before Ted and Shawn caught up to them, fighting all through the crowd, heading up the staircase towards the top of the Bell Centre.

They go backstage for little bit before Shawn and Paul drag them back out, applying double 'figure fours' to both Ted and Cody on the steps.

As the fight heads back towards the ring, I close my eyes tightly when Cody's body gets wrapped around a steel chair in a 'Boston Crab'. Shawn then applies a 'Camel Clutch' to Cody as well as they both vie to make him tap out.

After Ted breaks up the submission holds, the fight splits again, this time with Cody and Shawn headed up the ramp and Paul still in the ring with Ted. Cody and Shawn fight in the crowd before Cody pushes him over the guardrail. He lands several feet below, almost knocked out.

Paul and Ted have since moved up the ramp towards where Cody and Shawn were fighting and Paul moves to check on Shawn. Paul starts to fight both Legacy members and lays Ted out with a 'Spinebuster' on the steel grates at the top of the ramp. Cody and him head backstage, fighting before Ted gets up and follows. Paul tackles Ted through a table filled with food and all three fight again.

My eyes are trained tightly on the screen, anger bubbling within me. I knew things were way out of control between them and I was seething inside with all four men.

Ted smacks Paul over the head with a cooler twice, and leaves him knocked out on the floor. The crowd's reaction changes as Shawn gets up and heads to the ramp. Legacy double team him at the top of the ramp before throwing him in the ring. Cody applies an ankle lock but Shawn fights out of it. With a 'Superkick' to Cody's face and a 'back body drop' to Ted, he lays Legacy out in the ring before applying a 'Figure Four Leglock' to Cody. Ted breaks it up and both tackle Shawn again in the ring. Cody hits his shoulder off the ring post after missing a move and falls out of the ring. Shawn sets up for 'Sweet Chin Music' but Cody grabs his legs on the outside and yanks him down, wrapping his legs around the steel post in another 'Figure Four Leglock'. While this is being done, Ted comes to and then applies 'The Million Dollar Dream'. Paul's on his way back to the ring now, crawling down the ramp but isn't close enough as Shawn taps the ring post, giving the match up and letting Legacy pick up the win.

I watch as Cody and Ted leave the ring, celebrating their win. I'm left sitting in the chair, my face red as a tomato, my fingers curling tightly as my nails dig into my palms, anger coursing through my veins. _None of that was supposed to happen. Well it wasn't meant to go down like that. Not as brutally anyway. Why do boys have to be that way? Always getting one up on each other. It really is just a big pain in the fucking arse._

I storm out of the dressing room, heading in the opposite direction of the ring, anywhere away from them to clear my head.

* * *

_**TEDDY'S POV**_

_Well, that match was pretty brutal. Clearly Shawn and Paul both had issues before going out there. Damn, my back hurts. I can't get over how angry they both were, as it was clearly evident in the punches they were given. My head is pounding as well. Damn, they both need to keep their personal problems out of the ring. The only reason I was hitting back so hard was because they started it._

* * *

_**CODY'S POV**_

_Fuck! I wonder how Teddy's feeling? 'Cause my whole god damn body is aching. That was some shit out there. The punches they were hitting weren't exactly held back. They were full force smacks. Even the submission holds were used with force. I feel like I've been turned inside out like a fucking pretzel. Damn!_

* * *

_**NOAH'S POV**_

I stood outside the back of the arena, in the cool night air. My arms were folded over my chest, as I hugged my black cashmere jumper around me. I was just so pissed off, I needed some air and some space to get away from them.

I didn't really want to go back into the arena, as I knew I'd have to see one of them first. Most like Paul and Shawn, considering I was camping out in their dressing room. I sighed and slowly turned back inside, closing the doors behind me and walking despondently back to the dressing room.

I opened the door slowly, walking inside to see Paul on the phone and Shawn laid up with some ice on his arm and back. He looked at me and his eyes lit up a little.

"Hey Baby Girl, we'd wondered where you'd got to?" he said in a more of a 'tell me where you were now' than just a curious statement. I shrugged and stayed silent, sitting on one of the comfy leather chairs in front of the monitor. It was in the middle of the Singapore Cane match between Kane and The Great Khali. I sighed and crossed one jean clad leg over the other, looking down at my nails as I sat in the chair.

I heard Paul click his phone shut and then let out a really loud groan.

"So where on earth did you get to then Little Girl?" he murmured as he came over to sit on the arm of the other black leather chair. I shrugged and continued looking at my nails.

I heard him whistle out lowly before he spoke again.

"Want to tell me why I'm getting the silent treatment?".

I shrugged again.

"Okay, Noah, cut the bullshit. Tell us what the hell is wrong with you?" Shawn demanded, using his in ring voice.

I stood up out of the chair, my face angry.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong? How about the fact that that wasn't just some pish little wrestling match out there. You lot were fighting like a bunch of immature kids. What the hell was that? Lets pay Legacy back for badmouthing me? Was that what it was Shawn? Let's fuck with Ted, and put him in place so that he knows where to stop when it comes to me or anyone else? You two are pathetic and I don't want to speak to you right now. So what I am going to do, is get my things and get out of here, before I say something I really regret". I stepped away from them and turned to grab my bag.

"C'mon Baby...." Shawn started but I turned to him and held my hand up as gesture for him to stop. He stepped back a little and closed his mouth and I stared at the two of them, both speechless and not knowing what to say to make it better.

I stormed from the room, my phone clutched in my hand and let the door slam behind me. I walked down the corridor, heading anywhere, I could see the rest of the show.

"Hey Noah!" someone shouted from behind me and I turned to see Mickie James there. I smiled at her, she was one of the few Diva's I'd make friends with since starting on the show "Where you headed?" she asked, clad in casuals clothes, obviously here to watch the show just the same as me.

"I was going somewhere I can watch the show. I'm not in the mood to be in Paul's dressing room. And I don't really want to talk about why".

"Oookkkaaayyy" she replied dragging the word out with a shrug "Well, we can head over to Phil's locker room if you like. I know you probably haven't met him, considering he's on _Smackdown_ but he's a really nice guy. You want to go over?"

"Yeah, anywhere is good. Plus it might be hard to believe but I like meeting new people".

She laughed and linked her arm with mine and led me down another corridor in the direction of Phil's locker room.

* * *

"Hey Punk, you decent?" Mickie knocked once and then opened the door a bit.

"When am I ever?" came the laughing reply. She pushed the door open and I followed her in gingerly, not sure as I didn't want to intrude. I watched as she walked over and gave a tall slim but muscly and toned man with shoulder length black hair a hug. He was dressed in his ring gear which consisted of blue trunks with orange stars and matching knee-high wrestling boots. He had white tape wrapped around his hands, up his forearm, with a black cross scrawled across the back of each hand and a black hoodie on over the top. He looked over Mickie's shoulder at me and smiled a little before pulling away from her. He tilted his head to the side, looking at me but never said anything.

"Oh, this is Noah. Noah this is Phil". I stepped forward in order to shake his hand but I was engulfed in a hug which made me gasp out loud.

"Wow, its uh..nice to meet you" I mumbled patting his back with one of my barely move-able arms. My bag had dropped to the floor when he'd hugged me and Mickie was standing there almost rolling on the floor laughing at my expression.

He pulled back and laughed at me.

"We don't shake around here, we hug".

"Sounds like something out of the 70's" I replied with a small laugh. He smiled at me.

"Its uh...nice to meet you too" he said repeating my words back to me. He bent down to pick up my bag and handed it to me.

"What the hell do you carry in there?"

"My whole universe" I replied with a small giggle.

"So how can I help you ladies?" he turned back to the monitor for a few seconds to see the match. Over his shoulder I noticed it was Randy's match. At that point I had to fight to keep my eyes from the screen.

"Well, Noah, had a little difficulty which we aren't going to talk about and she has nowhere to watch the show. So, I wondered if we could commandeer your dressing room in order to do that?" Mickie asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

"Despite my on-screen pleading for the saying 'Just say no', I can't say no to you. So yeah sure, you can use it" he smiled "And you're welcome here anytime as well Noah. So how are things going on _RAW_ for you ladies?"

"Great" Mickie replied, referring to her title belt

"Good so far. Alicia Fox was a pain in my arse that I sorted out but so far pretty good. I'm not on the show tomorrow but I'll be back next week with a vengeance" I laughed a little.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah, its good. Has its ups and downs like all jobs, but so far, so good".

"I'm glad. I can't help but notice you see a little distracted. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. Here you are being nice to be and my attention is on the TV. I really wanted to see Randy's match tonight. I'm really sorry".

"Hey! Its cool. We can talk later. Lets sit and watch the match". He motioned for Mickie and I to take a seat on the sofa and then he sat between us, his arms stretching out on the back of the chair. I sat back, feeling his arm at the back of my neck as I sunk into the sofa. He smiled at me and I knew it would be the start of a good friendship. Meanwhile, I turned my eyes back to the TV.

Randy had John Cena chained up to the turnbuckle with handcuffs and was smacking him across the stomach with a Singapore cane. I jumped every time the wood made contact with John's skin, leaving angry red welts in its place.

Phil looked at me and smirked a little, his arm sliding from the couch onto the back of my shoulders. I shivered a little at the contact but I didn't mind.

I kept my eyes trained on the screen, watching as John finally got free of the cuffs and then locked Randy into them and hooked Randy to him. Randy's eyes got wide when he realised what had happened and he pulled and yanked at the chain on the cuffs, trying to get away. The crowd for wild for Cena and he started beating on Randy, putting all his anger into every hit and punch.

The difference, I noticed right away, was evident. Randy and John were using wrestling hits and maneuveres compared the full punches and smacks Paul, Shawn and Legacy had been delivering to each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Punk's legs start to shake up and down as if he was nervous about something. I sighed and realised it must be coming to the end of the match. Which meant it was time for him to face the wrath of The Undertaker.

John had Randy locked in the 'STF'. He pulled back a little as the ref asked Randy if he wanted to quit. He shook his head. John let go of the move before wrapping Randy's arm around his own neck and pulling on the chain, putting him back in the 'STF' at the same time. Randy yelled and screamed, trying to reach for the cuff keys before he screamed the fatal words into the mic.

Randy Orton had just said: **I QUIT**

My mouth almost fell open in shock. I couldn't believe he'd lost the title. It was completely unbelievable.

I sat back, almost crushing Phil's arm. I apologised but he shook his head to say it was okay.

"You better get ready for your match Phil" Mickie said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and speak to Randy. Good luck Phil" I said leaning over to kiss his cheek "You'll be great. I'll see you later Mick" I sighed, grabbing my bag and rushing from the room, running towards the gorilla position.

I knew John would be in the ring celebrating for a bit before he came backstage.

* * *

I stood, pacing back and forth in the gorilla, waiting for Randy to come backstage. When he did, he was holding his arm and walking slowly. He shook his arm a little, getting the cramp out of it. I dropped my bag in an instant and reached for him, going directly into his arms and hugging him, my arms around his neck tightly.

He was surprised at first when I launched myself at him but then his arms came around me and he held me against him tightly. I didn't care if he was sweaty and warm and sticky, I just wanted to let him know I was here. He bent me back a little, placing me back on my feet as we stood in the embrace.

"I'm so sorry you lost your belt O" I whispered in his ear. He rubbed my back softly and I just held him tightly, one hand on the back of his head.

"Its okay, I knew I was dropping the belt. Well for now anyway. If anyone was to take it, I'm glad it was John, he's my best friend".

"Good, but still. I feel so bad for you. As soon as I saw you say the words, I was shocked and I rushed straight over here to see you".

"Well, at least I feel special. C'mon lets head back to my locker room, I can get a shower and then I'll drive you wherever you need to go".

"You don't have to do that Randy, I've got a private car".

"Let the driver go home. I'd be happy to drive you Noah".

I nodded and we headed back to his locker room. He opened the door and went inside, and I followed him gingerly. I closed the door behind me and turned to see Cody and Ted still sitting there, albeit they'd showered and changed.

"I'm just gonna grab a shower and get some clothes on, I'll be like 20 minutes max. And then I'll take you to the hotel".

I nodded, not wanting to speak in front of the two boys. He smiled at me and disappeared into what I presumed to be the bathroom. I stood in the room, not meeting their eyes, walking around a little.

"Noah..."Ted started but I held up my hand in the same fashion I'd done to Shawn.

"I don't want to hear it. I told H and Shawn the same thing. You all acted like pathetic, immature kids. You think I don't know the difference between a real hit and a wrestling punch? I'm not 12 Ted. Just....don't okay. I don't want to speak to either of you or H and Shawn for that matter. There's nothing you can say, so don't try it. If you are riding with me and Randy to the hotel, I don't want you to speak to me okay?"

They both nodded and hung their heads. I thought it was quite funny to see two grown men just agreeing with me but clearly they just didn't want a fight.

I sighed and moved to stand near the door, waiting on Randy to come out.

He came out about 15 minutes later dressed in a pair of blue ripped jeans and a black Legacy shirt. He was freshly washed and smelled amazing.

He looked between the three of us and gauged that there was something wrong.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? What's with the silence?"

"Nothing" I squeaked "Just tired is all. I just want to get back to the hotel room and sleep, sleep, sleep".

He laughed at me and nodded before looking at they two.

"Well?"

"Same Randy. Just tired after the match" Cody answered.

He nodded and grabbed his stuff before they did too and we all headed out to Randy's rental to head back to the hotel.

I sat in the passenger side, thinking about what had happened and everything I'd been feeling over the past few weeks.

_I just wonder, if its all worth it?_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: **_There we go, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Heartbeat

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the reviews so far. I get the feeling that anyone who has been reading, is losing interest. If so, tell me if you have any ideas to make it better to read. I'm going to be moving away from the _RAW_ chapters. I can't really keep up with them, between the fact that I don't see the show until a Thursday and with the days I work, I never get the chance to write on time. So I will do some chapters for _RAW _but a lot of them will be outwith the show.

This chapter will take place on the episode of _RAW_ after _Hell in a Cell_. I have not seen this episode yet, so most of the night will be made up. I hope this won't effect the chapter!

I hope you're still reading and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Noah and her alone. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story in for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**5TH OCTOBER 2009**_

_**RAW: WILKES BARRE, PENNSYLVANIA**_

_So, lets have a bit of a catch up then. I'm still not speaking to Ted or Cody and I'm only on basic speaking terms with both Shawn and Hunter for that matter. All four refused to apologise for their actions, which sent me into an even bigger frenzy and made me storm off, hiding out in Phil's hotel room for days on end._

_And I bet you can guess for that, I was given the biggest lecture on this planet once I showed my face. And Phil almost got his arse kicked, quite severely for not telling anyone where I was. Albeit, no one could blame him, he was only doing what I'd asked._

_But then of course, everyone who wanted to know where I was, would blame him. Especially Ted, Cody and of course Randy._

_Having just upped and disappeared, completely off the radar, he was worried sick about me. And who could blame him, we're just getting back on good terms, the way we should have been for years and I'd done something as stupid as that._

_I can freely admit it was stupid of me to just go into hibernation and not tell anyone where I was going. But I just needed some space and what not._

_Cody and Ted both came by my dressing room when I'd resurfaced. And off topic, that's a thing to add to the catch up. Vince had given me my own locker room, rather small but still it was my own._

_I'd practically thrown them out as soon as they showed up, not wanting to hear what they had to say, telling them, that they were the ones that caused my disappearance._

_And that virtually brings us back up to date, while I sit here getting ready for my match._

Sitting on the stool in front of the mirror in my dressing room, I was applying a little foundation and concealer on my face. I always tried to do most of the work myself and just let the make-up artists touch my face up before I went out to wrestle.

This time around, for my match, I was dressed in a pair of hotpant style shorts covered in black sequins, my black knee high wrestling boots with the peace symbol on the front and a white singlet. I slipped on my elbow pads with the same peace sign on them and pulled my hair back into a messy, unkempt bun.

Rubbing my lips together, I gave myself one last look in the mirror and then left to head down to meet Mickie for our Diva Bowl match.

* * *

_**TED'S POV**_

I turned towards the TV, hearing the announcement for a match. Noah came upon the screen as she walked down the hall, the camera in front of her. Mickie came on screen and I watched as they hugged and then continued on down the hall for their match.

I sighed and fell down into the chair. I rubbed a hand over my face and twitched my lips a little.

_I can't believe she still hasn't spoken to me. Its getting really difficult to not talk to her. She clearly doesn't understand that I like her. I want her. She hasn't spoke to me since this damn feud with DX started. She explained herself to me and the reasons for the way she feels, but she just doesn't get that I - Cody and I were only retaliating to what they were doing to us. Its not like we're going to take it sitting down. Would you?_

Cody came out of the bathroom behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked at me and then looked at the screen where the camera was leading down to ring for the announcement of the Diva Bowl match. He twisted his lips and then looked back at me.

"Teddy, why don't you just go and talk to her?" he asked in a soft voice, his lisp playing through gently "She's waiting for you to go to her" he added.

"And how would you know man? Are ya best friends with her or somethin'? Have you been talkin' to her?!?" I snapped at him, standing up out of the chair to face him. He just twisted his lips again and shook his head turning away to pack his stuff up.

I sighed, regretting the outburst, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry Codes, I didn't mean to snap at you man. I'm just frustrated, you know?"

He nodded and turned back to me

"I just think goin' to her would be a good idea dude. Trust me" he spoke and then disappeared to get his things.

I just shook my head, running my hands through my gelled hair and turned back to the TV, slipping into the chair to watch the match.

* * *

_**NOAH'S POV**_

**I stood at the corner of the turnbuckle, holding onto the top rope, watching Melina in the ring. She was versing Beth to start off with. I winced slightly as Beth hit her with a heavy closeline to the neck, almost knocking her head off. I slapped the turnbuckle with my hand and yelled for Melina to get up.**

**Beth came towards our corner and was taunting myself, Eve, The Bella's and Mickie about Melina in the ring. I stood on the bottom rope, leaning over it towards her and made a grab for her. She darted out the way before glaring at me to which I returned an even darker glare.**

**She turned back to Melina who had since gotten up and I watched as Melina delivered a kick to the side of her head, knocking her onto the mat. I held my hand out for a tag to which Melina slapped her hand against mine and stumbled out of the ring.**

**I got under the ropes and went towards Beth, picking her up from the mat. I whipped her into the ropes and as she came back to me, I hit her with a **_**Dropkick**_**. She stumbled back to her feet and I let go a series of punches and slaps to her body. I knocked her to the floor with a _Legsweep_ before she done the same to me. I felt flat on my face on the mat, groaning out loud. I rolled onto my back, looking at the lights, slightly dazed from where I'd hit the mat. I could hear Mickie and Eve, yelling at me to get up.**

**I sat up and saw Beth making her way for a tag. I narrowed my eyes as she hit hands with Alicia Fox and she stepped through the ropes. She came towards me and I quickly moved to my knees before jumping to my feet, my hands out in front of me to block any of her attacks.**

**She smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her again, licking my lips softly, prepared to take anything she could throw at me. She walked around the ring for a few moments before coming towards me, grasping my hands in an effort to force me to the ground. I just smirked and put up a good fight. I let go of one of her hands and punched her, stunning her for a only few moments, but enough for me to pick her up and deliver a **_**Back-breaker**_** to her. She flopped onto the floor and I stepped back, bending down a little behind her with my hands on my knees.**

**She rolled up into a sitting position, holding a hand to her back and wincing. I ran into the ropes at the side she was facing, bouncing off them, towards her, delivering a knee to her face, knocking her backwards.**

**I moved over, tagging in Nikki. I stepped outside the ring and started cheering for her as she got in the ring.**

**10 minutes later, Eve was in the ring, groaning in pain as Natalya, used an **_**Arm-lock**_** on her. I started jumping up and down outside the ring, slamming my hand down and encouraging the fans to chant for Eve.**

**She managed to worm her way out it, smacking Natalya in the face, a couple of times till she fell back on the mat. She got up and moved across the ring towards us, tagging in Mickie, just as Alicia was tagged back in. They ran at each other and Alicia got the upper hand, knocking Mickie down with a C_lothesline_. As she got up, Alicia knocked her down again and again. Mickie crawled onto her knees and Alicia ran into the ropes, preparing to give her finishing move, that lethal kick. Mickie rolled out the way, getting up and grabbing Alicia, performing a **_**Tornado DDT**_** before pinning her for the three count.**

**I got in the ring, and pulled Mickie up, hugging her as we all congratulated and celebrated our win. The rest of the girls stumbled away as Alicia rolled out of the ring and retreated up the ramp. All 5 of us stood in a line and held our hands up in victory, laughing and smiling for the fans.**

* * *

"You have to come out tonight Noah, please don't make me ask again!" Mickie begged me as I sat in my locker room. I slipped my arm bands off and pulled my bun; which had now fallen into a long ponytail, out and threw the hair tie down.

"Why must I?" I asked, sighing as I threw my elbow pads onto the sofa.

"'Cause Phil and Randy are going to be there for one thing" she smirked. I rolled my eyes, not making eye-contact with her.

"All the more reason not to go" I murmured softly "At the end of the day, Randy and I are not exactly on the best speaking terms. I've tried to tell him, I'm sorry Mickie, but he won't listen. God dammit, but he is stubborn".

"I get that Noah, really, I do. Its not just that. You never go out. I worry about you. You're my friend, I want to see you happy..."

"I am happy but..."

"No you're not. Will you just please come out with us. Everyone will be there...please"

"Ughhh! Fine, but I'm not getting drunk".

"You don't have to, Phil doesn't drink, you know that. Just have a few soft drinks like him. You'll enjoy it, I promise. C'mon, grab your things and come to my locker room and we can help each other get ready".

* * *

_**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER**_

An hour and a half later saw me leaving the arena dressed in a mid thigh length black and silver dress. It was mostly black with two thick straps over my shoulders and had a low cutting bust-line, showing off an ample amount of cleavage, a bow smack in the middle of my breasts and a high stretch hem. It was covered in silver sparkles.

I'd left my hair down and it was in wild curls. I'd paired the dress with a pair of Mickie's shoes; well this was her dress too, which were black and silver, had a 5 inch silver heel with a cross-over strapping design. The straps had a black crocodile print engraved on them and they went perfect with the dress.

Mickie had chosen a knee-length black form-fitting pencil skirt and a tight white Lycra leotard, tucked inside the skirt. She's slipped on a pair of shoes very similar to mine except they had a lower heel and had gems across the straps.

We got into my company car and I apologised to the driver for taking so long. I asked him to take us to the club and then to just go home afterwards. I also thanked him for driving me.

I cracked open a bottle of champagne and poured a glass for both Mickie and myself.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled, embarrassed.

"My one and only. Scout's honour" I started to laugh and she joined in as we clinked our glasses together.

The driver pulled up outside the club about 30 minutes later. I leaned forward in my seat and pulled a wad of notes out of the cleavage of my dress; now bare in mind I wasn't carrying a bag, and handed them to the driver and thanked him again before getting out.

Mickie took my hand and I frowned at the long line of people waiting, hoping we didn't need to queue as it was pretty cold outside. I let out a breath, watching my breath form in a misty cloud in front of me. Some of the queueing people noticed us and recognised us, and pretty quickly we were the talk of the line.

Mickie pulled me up to one of the bouncers and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded his head at me. I smiled at him. He pulled the rope back, receiving groans from the other people to which I just shrugged and smiled apologetically. He let us inside and then closed the rope again.

The club was jumping, drowning in people getting drunk, dancing and partying the night away. I looked around a little and then I followed Mickie as she tugged me towards a set of stairs leading up to a balcony. We ran up the with a giggle and stopped in front of a tall man who was mostly bald and had an imposing look about him.

He nodded his head the same as the bouncer outside and pulled the rope back, letting us in before shutting it over again.

Mickie pulled me along the balcony and towards a table. I heard Randy and John Cena's laughs from half way down the balcony. I smiled in spite of my situation and as Mickie tugged me over, I noticed almost all of the superstars were there.

I spotted Beth, Melina, Kelly, Rosa, Gail, Maria, Nikki and Brie, Michelle, Eve and Layla. I also saw Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, John Hennigan or Morrison, Shad and JTG and Alvin Burke Jr, better known as MVP all of whom I'd yet to meet. I then spotted Chris Irvine or Jericho, Paul, Shawn, Paul Wight and Phil of course. My eyes wandered around the table and I stopped in my tracks when I spotted the two faces Mickie hadn't mentioned.

Cody and Ted were sitting up near Randy. I felt my heart begin to beat furiously against my ribcage and I stopped, pulling Mickie to a stop as well.

She looked at me and I just stared back at her, a play of emotions going over my face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2: **_Well, you have to know, its taken me ages to get this right. I'm still not 100 percent sure about it but I need to post something. Originally it was a lot longer and involved a lot more, but I just did not feel confident about posting it. I wasn't happy with it at all. I hope you like this version and please keep reading and letting me know what you think. Thanks! xxxx


	9. Noah And Teddy

_**A/N:**_I owe a huge apology to my readers. I've been away on holiday, trying and yet failing to get a tan lol. I hope this chapter makes up for it and please enjoy. Again, huge apology. Thanks xxxx

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

I looked back at the table and then at Mickie once more before I dropped her hand and went to turn around to leave. I was literally two steps away when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here". I turned around to see Phil standing from his chair which then attracted the attention of everybody else. I found myself under the spotlight with almost everybody's gaze on me as I turned around to face them again. I let a false smile play over my face as I walked back towards the table. I sighed gently as Phil enveloped me in his arms, hugging me against him and rubbing my back. He pulled away and winked at me before taking my hand and introducing me to all the people I hadn't met yet, mostly the superstars from Smackdown. I nodded, smiled and shook their hands as he took me around them one by one.

I slipped a stray lock of hair behind my ear and looked up, my eyes meeting Randy's. His were dark and heavy lidded. He tilted his head and motioned for me to move to the side so he could speak to me. I patted Phil's back and told him I was going to speak to Randy. He rubbed my back once more and then let go of me.

I felt Randy's eyes burning into me as I approached him. I walked by him and made my way to the banister at the edge of the balcony which overlooked the dance-floor. I leaned gently on it with my forearms, looking down at all the clubbers.

I felt his presence behind me a few moments later. I stiffened as I felt his chest press gently against my back. He placed his hands on my bare shoulders and I felt a shiver roll down my spine. I sighed and then turned around to face him.

I looked up in to his blue eyes, watching them darken a little as he stared back at me. I sighed again and then he pulled me against him and wrapped his strong arms around me tightly. I pressed my face into his chest, snuggling into the warmth seeping through his shirt. I inhaled deeply, taking his soapy scent accompanied by aftershave in with it. Randy's hands pressed into my back, rubbing up and down softly over the material of my dress. He pulled back and framed the side of my face with one hand.

"Never do that to me again okay?" he spoke in his deep, slow, in-ring tone. I nodded and his thumb stroked over my cheek and up the bridge of my nose and the front of my head before he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

He pulled away from me, taking my hand and leading me back to the table. He sat down in his seat, next to John and I stood beside him like a third wheel. I watched Ted for a few moments as he was deep in conversation with Cody and Alvin. I smiled a little as he laughed but I was pulled out of my reverie by Randy tugging my hand and pulling me into his lap.

"Sit there" he spoke in a serious don't-mess-with-me tone. I sighed and made myself comfortable as he wound his arm around my waist. I listened to his conversation with John before making a comment on what they were talking about. It then turned into a heated debate between the three of us. I laughed and joked and had fun for the first time in weeks. Leaning against Randy, sitting in his lap, his fingertips stroking my side softly made me reminisce about years ago when Randy and I were a couple and we spent time like this together.

* * *

"Noah, c'mon, lets go!!" I heard someone shout and I looked up to see Mickie, standing just a few steps away from the table, with Melina, Eve, Beth, Rosa, Nikki and Brie, Michelle, Layla and Nattie. I smiled and waved at them but stayed seated on Randy's knee. Mickie motioned with her hand for me to go with them. I looked at Randy and he nodded, leaning up to whisper

"Go on, get going and have some fun. We can talk later". He patted my side and I jumped up from his lap, running precariously in my heels towards the girls. I joined the group, laughing as Mickie and Melina and I all put our arms around one another and headed downstairs to the dance-floor. Melina grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance-floor next to her. I laughed and leaned against her as we started to dance to the song. The girls joined in around us and we held hands, swayed, laughed and jumped about through several songs.

_PokerFace_ by _Lady Gaga_ played throughout the club. I joined Mickie, dancing next to her and laughing as she tried to pull off the moves from the music video. I heard a faint whistle from above and I stopped dancing and looked up to see John, Randy, Phil, Matt, Drew, Alvin, Mark, Cody and Ted all leaning over the balcony. Everyone was smiling and laughing. I tapped Mickie and pointed up, showing her what they were doing. She just laughed and blew them a kiss.

I smiled at Randy and he waved down at me and winked. I looked along the line, catching Ted's line of vision. The smile fell from my face as he walked away from the balcony as soon as I looked at him. I sighed and turned away from the balcony and put my head down, continuing to dance.

_Well if he wants to be like that then that's just fine. I can handle it. I know I've not exactly been talking to him but now he just seems totally disgusted by my presence here. And to be honest, that actually hurts me._

I twirled around in amongst a few of the group and others who had joined in to dance with us. Mickie caught my attention when she shouted my name and I turned around to see her mouthing that she was going to the bar for a drink. I nodded but continued to dance. I weaved in and out of the crowd, until by back came up against something solid. I froze, my back going poker straight and stiff against the unknown person behind me. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, filtering through my dress and down my spine. I sighed and went to turn around but a hand curled around the back of my neck and twisted my head back to the front. The frame moved up behind me, molding itself to my back as the rough, calloused palm caressed my cheek gently. I tried to turn my head again but the hand directed my face back to the front once again.

Another arm wrapped around my waist and kept my figure flush against my mystery dance partner's.

My breath hitched in my throat, the hard plains and contours of the man's body pressing tightly up against my back, warm lips came into contact with the cool back of my neck, nipping lightly as they moved along, upwards towards my throat.

I sighed deeply, letting my hips roll back and forth, grinding back against my dance partner, one hand lowering to grasp the wrist of the arm that was around my waist. I inhaled deeply and with it came a familiar smell. I inhaled again, slowly, keeping my hips swaying. I felt my stomach flip-flop inside of me and my heart began to beat at a furious pace.

"Teddy?" I whispered half questioningly and half in surprise. To me it had just been a mystery man I was dancing with and now I find that its been Ted all along.

* * *

I spun around in his arms, facing him and looking up the short distance between our heights into his eyes. He looked down at me, his lips twitching a little, his breath coming out in short pants through his parted lips. His hands fell down to his sides before he lifted them back up and cupped my hips, through my dress and pulled me against him as a new song started up.

From what I could hear it was _Sweet Dreams_ by _Beyonce_. I began to roll my hips against his own, falling into a rhythm with him. I lifted my arms around his neck, sliding my fingers into the ends of his hair and grasping it softly. I moved closer to him, sealing us together as I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his smell gently as we ground, swayed and rocked against each other. One of his hands slid around and up to the top of my back, playing with the top of my dress.

"We should go" he spoke gently in my ear, playing with my long curls as they tickled both of his hands. I nodded against him. He pulled away and took my hand, cupping it in his larger one before leading me into the crowd and out the other side to the exit.

"Teddy, what about the others?" I asked as he tugged me out of the crowd. I was panting for breath, having to squeeze myself through the sheer amount of people on the dance-floor.

"Say that again?" he asked quietly. I opened my mouth and began to speak but he cut in "No, just the bit were you said my name. You called me Teddy, that's twice tonight".

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting up in surprise. He nodded "Teddy" I half purred, half whispered.

He smirked, his teeth showing slightly. I couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"They'll know that we left. It ain't a big deal, I'm sure they'll understand".

I nodded and he resumed his quest to get us out of the club. He brought me outside, the cool night air stinging my bare skin. I hissed through my teeth. Ted smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into his embrace in order to stop the biting wind nipping at my skin. He led me down the path and around the corner, where he abruptly stopped and walked to the edge of the path.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself to keep the cold away. I watched his back muscled twitch and writhe under his shirt before he turned and held out a black leather jacket to me.

"Put this on. It'll help a little". I nodded and slipped the jacket on, hissing as the cool leather licked at my skin. It soon warmed up and when I looked up at Ted he had now mounted what distinctively looked like a red and black _Yamaha _motorcycle. I looked at it and couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got to be kidding?" I asked. He looked back at the bike and then at me.

"Ya don't like it?" he asked, seemingly a little hurt at my reaction to his bike.

"No, I like it, its amazing. Its just well, in this dress and these shoes. I hardly think I'm dressed for that". He laughed at me. He actually _laughed_ at me. I frowned and looked at him as he held out the black and red painted helmet.

"C'mon, get on. It'll be an adventure. I promise ya, I'll keep ya safe. Jus' hold on tight". I walked over and lifted my leg gently, sitting on the bike, behind Ted. I held the helmet in my lap, loosening the strap before tucking my hair up and putting the helmet on my head. Ted turned around to make sure it was on properly "Hold on tight" he husked before starting the bike.

It roared to life, the whole machine rumbling underneath me. I clenched my legs as the vibrations went straight through me. I grasped Ted's waist with both of my arms and lifted my feet to brace against the side of the bike. He pulled the bike away from the sidewalk and drove it down the street, turning the corner to head back to the hotel. I pressed my helmet covered face to Ted's back and closed my eyes tightly, gritting my teeth as the biting wind beat against my skin.

We arrived back at the hotel, pretty quickly and Ted parked the bike in the underground garage. I stretched my legs as I got off and rubbed my hands up and down them. I began to unzip the jacket but Ted turned to me and shook his head.

"Keep it on, its far too cold for you to take it off". I shook my head but he looked at me and raised an eyebrow "I mean it Noah". So I nodded and kept the jacket. He locked his bike up, securing it and we left the helmets with it. He took my hand and we walked across the parking lot and called for the lift. When it came, I made to walk into the elevator but Ted tugged my hand, pulling me back against him, fusing his lips to my own. He wrapped a hand around my neck and kissed me harder, his tongue flicking along my lower lip. He walked me back into the elevator until I hit the wall. He pressed me into it, the doors shutting behind us but the lift failing to move.

I pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"Where to Miss?" he asked in a deep baritone voice. I shivered as the sound made its way to my ears.

"Wherever you're going" I replied with a smile. He nodded and turned, hitting a floor before turning back to me.

He bent his head, his fingers rubbing along my cheekbone softly before he pressed his lips to mine again. My hands slid up the front of his shirt, grasping it in my hands as I fought for dominance in the kiss. I gave up the fight, letting him win and receiving a smirk against my mouth for it. The doors opened with a chime at the floor and Ted walked backwards, taking both my hands as he led me out of the lift. He turned me against him, his chest against my back, the two of us walking down the hall together. His arms were down over shoulders, our hands still clasped together. I laughed with him but we continued to walk down the hall. He directed me towards a room and then stopped us in front of it. His hand fished in his pocket for the key card before slipping it into the slot to open the door. I pushed it open and it hit the wall with a deafening bang. We both started laughing as he pushed me inside and shut the door.

I felt the wall come up against my back, Ted pressing his form to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders again, bringing his face close to mine, my lips hovering over his. I darted my tongue out, lightly tracing his lips but not kissing him. I heard a low rumble and I realised he had growled low in his throat. I smiled inside but didn't let my facial expression change. I slowly repeated the move of tracing his lips once more, but this time I found myself swallowed up in a kiss, passion, dominance, thirst and lust all playing through. A hand weaved its way into my hair and threaded through my curls, tugging lightly as my lips were ravished. I was pulled against his hard body away from the wall, his other arm crushing me against him.

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms, as he swept me up bridal style. I laughed as my arms wound around his neck, keeping me up. He carried me through the darkness covered room, nudging a door open and kicking it closed behind us. I kissed him again, slipping my tongue into his mouth this time. He placed me down on the bed, my back hitting the soft cotton sheets. I crawled back a little, pulling him to me. I spread my legs, letting him drop in between them as he fell down on top of me, bracing most of his weight on his hands. Our lips met again, in a furious tangle of tongues. My hands traced his back, my legs wrapping around his waist to bring him closer.

I tugged at his shirt, my fingers running inside the hem and along the base of his spine. He hissed out a breath through his nose, as he opened his mouth further, as if trying to drink me in. He ground his hips down against mine, my dress having ridden up when I wrapped my legs around him. His rough jeans rubbed against my black and pewter underwear, making me break the kiss and hiss deeply. I could feel his hardness through the fabric of his jeans and I felt myself dampen in anticipation.

My fingers threaded through his hair, making to kiss him again but he moved and hung his head next to mine, breathing harshly against my shoulder. I stroked the back of his head softly and questioningly.

"Noah, I think we should stop" he drawled, his sweet accent playing through with the words. I sighed and nodded against him, the mood totally gone. I started to push him off, making to get up but he pushed me back, grabbing my wrists gently and pinning them to the bed.

"Don't ya go and get the wrong idea. I wanna be with you Noah, I wouldn't have went to all the trouble of chasing ya if I didn't, but considering we got an early rise, I think we should get some sleep". I ceased struggling and lay back against the bed. I sighed and nodded against him and he let go of my wrists. I brought both of them up to his mouth and kissed them gently, before sitting up and pulling me with him. We must have looked a picture, him sitting on his knees, me with my legs wrapped loosely around his waist, my dress half way up my body, both of us with our hair mussed up, breath coming in pants.

He backed off the bed, dropping to his knees on the floor, pulling my legs straight out towards him. I frowned a little, my brow creasing till I realised he was gently undoing my shoes. He loosened the straps and slid the shoes from my feet, placing a kiss on my each of ankles. He picked the shoes up and threw them to the side while I wiggled my toes and flexed my feet to get some feeling back in them.

He stood up and then helped me up as well and I straightened my dress. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll get you somethin' to wear" he murmured. I nodded against him and he walked over to the drawers in the corner. He came back two minutes later with a pair of boxers and a shirt "The bathroom's just out the door to the left" he said, his eyes running over me. I nodded and placed the clothes on the bed, turning around and looking at him over my shoulder.

"Will you unzip me?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and rubbed his palms on his jeans. He reached up with shaky hands and pulled the zip down. Once it was down, I slipped the straps off my shoulders and let it dress fall to pool around my waist. I heard Ted's breath hitch in his throat and I smiled to myself. I picked up the clothes he'd given me and slipped them on over my underwear. I turned around to see his eyes glowing in the dark as he watched me dress in his clothes. I inhaled the smell of them and with it came his distinctive soapy smell.

"You're gonna be the death of me baby" he husked and I felt my knees almost give way as his voice sent shivers through my whole body, causing my nerves to stand on end. He disappeared to get himself changed and came back. We both pulled back the covers and crawled in, face to face. I placed my head on the pillow next to his own and stared at him, breathing softly against his face.

"Goodnight Teddy" I licked my lips gently.

"Goodnight Noah" he said back to me. I moved closer to him, kissing his chin gently before tucking my head underneath his chin and closing my eyes over, snuggling into his warmth. He threw on arm over my waist, keeping me close as our legs tangled together.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, took me ages to get this right. Sorry it took so long. Please keep reading and reviewng. Thank you so much !!! XxX**_


	10. I Promise, I'll Never Leave You

_**A/N:**_Thanks for the brilliant reviews on the last chapter. My story hasn't exactly been the most popular but any reviews make writing it worthwhile. Thank you again! XxX

Oh and if I don't write before, everyone have a Merry Christmas, and enjoy yourselves!

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

I snuggled under the warmth of the comforter, burrowing myself beneath the cotton. I could feel a heavy weight around my middle but didn't think anything of it until the sensation of warm breath hit the back of my neck. My eyes popped open and I looked around the room, adjusting to the light rather quickly.

Pushing myself up to my elbows, I turned to look over my shoulder, seeing Ted's body pressed tightly against my own, his face almost tucked into the pillow, his breath coming out in soft pants through his parted lips. I smiled a little, moving away from him, gently lifting his arm from around my waist, wincing a little as he stirred from sleep. He snuggled back down, pulling a handful of the covers towards him and tucking them into his chest. I smiled and sat up, running my fingers through my sleep-tousled hair. I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned before creeping out of bed, scouring the room for my clothes.

Picking them up and gathering them in my arms, I took one last look at the bed, giving him a fond smile before heading to the bedroom door. I pulled the door open and slipped out, shutting it tight behind me. I tiptoed across the room, moving to the sitting room and heading for the door.

"Morning Theodore" I heard someones voice behind me. I turned around slowly to see Cody's shirtless form with his back to me. He was standing in the kitchen and now that I was actually paying attention I could hear the sound of the shower running and the sound of Cody humming.

I heard a sound half way between a choke and a splutter, and I realised it was me who had made it. Cody turned around, the smile on his face dropping away a little.

"Uhhh, not Ted. Ummm...Morning Noah" he stuttered. I looked at him speechless, not sure what to say. However, that was taken out of my hands as the bathroom door opened and Randy appeared, a towel around his waist, water droplets sliding down his smooth tanned skin. He was using a smaller towel to dry off his hair.

"That lazy fucker not up yet Coddles?" he asked walking through the room. My eyes were focused on his chest, as I watched a bead of water roll down over his chest and then drip onto his abs, sliding down them slowly. My tongue darted out to lick my lips, as thoughts of licking the water from Randy's chest flew through my mind "He needs to get his ass outta bed soon as. We got places to be and what are you staring at Cody?".

My eyes darted between Cody and Randy, not sure who to look at. Randy followed Cody's eyes, to see me standing there in Ted's boxers and shirt with my clothes in my arms and my shoes dangling from my fingers. His eyes narrowed as they fell over my form and he turned to walk away.

"Randy..." I started but he just held up his hand and disappeared from the room. I could feel tears bubbling up inside me. I knew Randy was going to find out, but for him to catch me leaving his roommates bedroom was just horrible. The guilt and dread welled inside me, causing a tidalwave of emotion to surge through me.

* * *

I heard a door open and looked around to see Ted come out of the bedroom. He stretched his arms above his head, popping his neck muscles as he yawned.

"Morning guys" he said through the yawn. He brought his arms back down and had a silly smile on his face as he opened his eyes. It disappeared instantly when he saw me standing there. He walked over to me as quickly as possible, taking me into his arms as tears dripped down my face.

"What happened? Noah, talk to me. Baby, what's the matter with you?". He ran his fingers through my hair, cupping my face and pulling it back from his chest to meet him. He wiped the tears with his thumbs and quieted me gently "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? Cody?" he asked turning to his best friend.

Cody stood there and bit his lower lip before he shrugged his shoulders and then replied "Ummm...well I thought she was you man and then Randy came out the shower and was going on about how you're so lazy and what not and then he saw her and walked back to his room. She started crying, I dunno what's the matter. Maybe I'll leave y'all alone". Ted nodded and held my face against his chest. The warmth from his body flooded around me and made me feel safe, as if wrapped up in a blanket on a cold winters night.

His fingers carded through my hair gently, quieting and soothing me softly. I looked up at him and he gently pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You okay?" he asked his voice still a little gruff from just waking up. I nodded and he wiped the rest of the few tears which had fell with his thumbs "I should talk to Randy" he muttered, closing his eyes and giving a sigh.

"No, let me do it". His eyes snapped open as he looked down at me, his fingers threaded back in my hair.

"You sure? Look at the state ya just got in to and he only looked at ya".

"I need to talk to him. He has some issues, we knew he would. But its my life and he's got no part to butt into the romantic side of my life. He's my friend - best friend actually but still. I have to do this Teddy". He nodded his head once and bent his forehead so it was touching against mine. I pressed my hands to his waist, feeling him shiver as my cold digits came into contact with the warm skin of his torso. I smiled and then reached over to kiss him, my mouth instantly caving under the insistence of his tongue. I mewled against him, my hands clasping tightly to his sides before I broke the kiss abruptly "They'll be time for that later. I should talk to Randy". He let me go and I put my clothes down over the sofa.

"Come back to bed when you're finished" he threw me a smile over his shoulder before retreating back to his bedroom. I took a deep breath, rubbing my palms on my bare thighs before gathering my courage and marching towards Randy's room. I knocked but there was no answer, so I rapped my fist against the door two or three times more. And still he never answered.

Upon getting rather frustrated, I simply opened the door and walked in. And oh boy, how I regretted that, as there he was, slipping a pair of boxer shorts up over his thick muscled thighs and over that gorgeous arse

"Oh my god!!" I shrieked and whirled around to face the door which had closed behind me. I took two or three deep breaths and wrung my hands.

"Fuck, what the hell Noah?" I heard him curse as he was alerted to my presence in the room. I sighed and stood there with my back to him, throwing my weight from one foot to the other constantly.

"Ummm....can you just put some clothes on please?" I asked, waving my hand in mid air, as I kept my gaze anywhere but towards him. I was determined not to turn around, even though I wanted to see his body. I wanted to see him standing there before me in just those shorts, if not nothing at all. He has an amazing body, and the very idea of Randy and I in the same room, the way we were, was making it entirely too hot.

"I'm decent, you can turn around now" he muttered, his voice betraying his words.

"Please, just put some shorts on or something Randy?"

"You've seen me in less than this Noah, just turn around" he sighed. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and stood still, twitching my leg.

"Randy?" I questioned but he stayed silent, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was doing.

"I said turn around" his voice whispered hoarsely in my ear. I jumped at the sound of it and the feel of his breath flitting along my skin. _Why didn't I hear him cross the room? He really is a bloody viper_.

His hands ran along my bare shoulders so softly, you wouldn't think that it was Randy who was doing it. His calloused fingertips, rough and abused from years of training in the ring, scraped along my smooth skin, the sound alone sending tingles down my spine. I shifted nervously, my toes curling in the carpet.

Randy started to pull me around to face him my eyes making contact with his bare chest. There was a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin and he smelled of fresh soap, minty toothpaste and just his own scent.

I inhaled deeply, taking his smell with me, smiling to myself. I looked up at him and frowned as he watched me. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, similar to that of when he is in the ring. His eyebrows rose and fell a few times, his eyes darting around my face, not sure of which spot to land on.

"Why did you walk away from me?". His eyes closed over and I watched as he trapped the tip of his tongue between his lips for a few seconds before it disappeared back inside his mouth. His fingers still grazed gently over both of my shoulders as we stood facing one another.

"I had to get dressed. You clearly caught me at a bad time just coming out of the shower.....I...."

"Liar" I smiled looking at him with questioning eyes. His eyes opened and he tilted his head down to look at me.

"I'm not lying" he simply replied.

"Yeah then why are your fingers shaking and your voice is shaky too. Plus you closed your eyes when you said that. You always close your eyes when you lie to me. You know that if I see your eyes, I'll know your lying. So why did you walk away from me?"

"I-Uh...Its nothing. You should go back to Ted. He'll be waiting for you" he turned away from me, the warmth of his hands leaving my shoulders. He walked back across the room, his thighs clenching as he walked, the muscles in his back twitching a little. I took a breath and followed him, reaching for his hand. I took it gently in my own. He froze on the spot, not turning to look at me. I tugged his hand gently, lacing his fingers gently with mine and then unlacing them as I pulled him around.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, moving closer and placing my cheek against his pectoral muscle.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way Randy. Its just...I really like Ted. I really do. I want to see where it will go. He's sweet, kind, he takes care of me, and he likes me for me. I just...I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend. You're with Samantha, I need to have that same outlet. I need someone to vent to and someone to rely on. Someone just for me. But I still need you. Promise me you'll never leave me.....O?" He was silent for a few moments, before I felt his chin bowing against my head, his lips pressing a kiss to my hair, as his arms wound around my body, keeping me close to him.

We stood in silence for about 5 to 10 minutes, in one anothers embrace before he pulled back, framing my cheek with his hand.

"I promise, I'll never leave you" he husked out gently. I nodded and hugged him again.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N 2: _**So there we go. I hope you liked it. I've been working so much, just not had the chance to update as much as I'd like to. Please keep those reviews coming, they make my day. Love and Hugs XxX


	11. The Web

_**A/N:**_Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I've been totally wiped from work and being with family over Christmas and New Year. I hope everyone had a good time and I hope Santa was good to all of you lol. Here's the next chapter. We're moving back to the live shows and hopefully a little more drama coming up.

To clear something up, the reason Randy didn't punt Noah and Ted is because he is actually a sane person in real life. I didn't want to portray him as being as insane off-screen as he is when he is in character. I follow him on Twitter and he is a rather down to earth, funny person, and very friendly to his fans. I hope this clears it up. And thanks for reading as always XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"C'mon, kick it harder" Shawn's voice echoed in my ear. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow before adjusting my workout leggings. I stood back and narrowed my eyes at the punchbag. I set myself up and then kicked my foot out, aiming it directly towards the top of the bag. My base of my foot slapped against the material of the bag with a loud _Thwack!_ "Again!" he said, pushing me harder each time.

If you haven't already guessed, Shawn was helping me train and his idea of doing this was teaching me 'The Sweet Chin Music'.

"You're supposed to be helping me train, not teaching me your signature move Shawn".

"This is training. C'mon there might come a time when you need this. Listen to Papa Shawn".

"Papa Shawn?" I asked with a laugh and he gave a simple nod of the head before standing behind the bag motioning for me to kick it again. I let my foot kick in the air, slamming into the bag unexpectedly. Shawn fell back, wincing as I knocked the wind out of him.

"Is that enough training for today, Papa Shawn?" I asked standing over his curled up form. He winced and tried to take a deep breath but nothing happened and he just waved his hand and nodded. I smirked and took the gloves off and threw them to the floor before stepping back and heading for the door.

"What happened to Shawn?" Paul asked stepping in. He was dressed in jogging pants, a black short sleeved t-shirt and a DX hat pulled down over his hair.

"Ummm...the punchbag got some revenge for all the 'Superkick's' he's been unloading on it over the years. Maybe you should go help him, looks like he needs it. See you guys later" I said waving at Shawn who was getting to his feet. He had a small glare pulling at his lips and he pointed at me before shaking his head. I just smiled and left the gym, leaving a gasping Shawn and Paul scratching his head a little.

_**

* * *

**_

I stood in the corridor, chatting with some of the backstage crew. I laughed a little at something Bob said but then I noticed them all looking behind me and I turned around. I sighed looking between Cody and Ted.

_**"Get!" Cody snapped at the backstage crew and they all scurried away. I leaned my arms back against a crate that was behind me. I was dressed in my ring gear, a pair of silver booty shorts, black wrestling boots, silver knee-pads and a tight black Lycra sports bra.**_

_**"What can I do for you boys now?" I asked, pushing a lock of hair away from my face.**_

**_"Randy wants to see you" Cody answered, his soft lisp playing through._**

_**"And does Randy always send you boys to do his chores?" Both of them looked at me, and then looked at each other before they each took hold of one of my arms and started tugging me down the corridor.**_

_**"Hey! Get your paws off me, I can walk for myself, thank you very much". The both of them looked at me once more and continued to drag me down the hall. I winced as their fingers dug into my upper arms, hard enough to leave bruises.**_

_**We came to a door which read 'Randy Orton' on it and it was flung open. I was practically thrown inside and the hands left my arms as I stood face to face with 'The Viper'. He looked me up and down, taking in every feature about me with narrowed eyes.**_

_**"Leave us be boys" he signalled to Ted and Cody. Both nodded slowly and left the room. "Well, Noah, welcome. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you" he murmured softly.**_

_**"Bite me Randall. Did you have to be such a coward that you had to send your two cronies to drag me in here. I swear to god, if I have bruises, someone will get their arse kicked"**_

_****_

"So feisty" he muttered, moving around me with his arms folded "I always liked your spunk".

"Too bad I don't feel the same about you" I glared as I followed him. He came back to stand in front of me and I stared up at him defiantly.

_**He took a step closer to me, his hard, toned body almost touching my smaller one. He tilted my head with his hand under my chin and then he leaned down closer to me. I almost thought he was going to kiss me but his fingers tucked my hair behind my ear and he pressed his mouth against it, whispering words into my ear.**_

_**This went on for about 5 minutes before the door opened and he pulled back instantly.**_

_**"Think about it" he spoke before waving his hand and Ted and Cody moved me out of the room and shut it in my face. I let out the breath I was holding and stared at the door, lifting a hand and running it over his name.**_

_**He'd left me with some food for thought, but I had a match next which was far more important.**_

* * *

As the camera stopped rolling, the door opened and Ted was first out. He took me in his arms and held me tightly, one hand resting on the back of my head.

"We didn't hurt you right?" he asked. I shook my head against his chest and then pulled back with a smile.

"I might just survive". He smiled and ran his thumb over my lips softly. He nodded before kissing my cheek. I looked over his shoulder to see Randy standing at the door. He rubbed his lips together and then nodded a little and turned away, going back inside the room. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Ted's neck, lacing my fingers into his hair and holding him against me, burying my face into the side of his neck, when he pulled me against him, my feet almost leaving the floor.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

'Get Sexy' played throughout the arena, as the neon lights flashed. I came out from the curtain, completing my entrance as I made my way down to the ring. I stood in the ring as my music faded out and I waited for my opponent, taking up the time my stretching my limbs keeping my body warm.

_**'Sliced Bread' played throughout the arena and I groaned as the horrible noise spread through. The fans booed as Jillian emerged from the curtain, doing her entrace as her o**__**ut of tune voice sang her theme song. I continued to warm up and waited as she got in the ring. It was announced that this was part of the 8 match Diva's T**__**itle Tournament.**_

_**The referee started the match and we both instantly laced fingers and grappled with one another. I smiled as I overpowered her and then kicked her in the stomach. I let go of her hands and grabbed one arm and whipped her into the ropes. She ducked under my arm as I went to 'Clothesline' her. So I whipped in the opposite ropes and ran at her until she knocked me to the mat with a 'Dropkick'. I groaned and lay on my stomach, attempting to get up. She grabbed my hair and I winced as she pulled me to my feet. She whipped me into the turnbuckle and walked back across the ring, holding her hands **__**in the air above her head. She let off a horrible scream and then started her set up for the 'Crash Test Splash'. I moved out of the way at the last second and her back hit the turnbuckle.**_

_**I turned my back and she moved at me again but I turned back towards her. I dipped under her arm and then tripped her up. She fell flat on the floor. I grabbed her hair and pulled her into a sitting position. I stood behind her, wound my right leg around her arm, wrapped one arm around her neck and then fell back to the floor as my other leg wound around her throat as well. I then used my free hand to tug on her other arm, locking her into a 'Spider's Twist'.**_

_**She started screaming almost immediately and as I tugged harder on her arm, she tapped the mat continuously. The referee called for the bell, indicating I'd won the match with a submission. I tugged a few more times on her arm before I let her go and unwound myself from around her.**_

_**I heard the commotion from the fans all around me and as I stood up and my hand was held in victory, the cheers got louder. Jillian was rolling in the ring, in agony and I just cast a small smile at her before leaving the ring, holding up a peace sign to the crowd.**_

_**Walking backstage, I was cornered my Josh Matthews. I smiled at him and looked at the camera as he started to speak.**_

_**"Now er...Noah, we just seen you perform a submission move we've never seen from any Diva in this business. Can you explain what just happened?"**_

_**"Simple, Josh. I call it 'The Web'. It's a 'Spider Twist' submission move developed by a Japanese woman wrestler. It leaves your opponent in agony. This is one of my signature/finishing moves. It was designed to get a tap out every single time its applied. And that's exactly what I intend to use to for. I'm here to be a competitor and that's what I just done. I competed and I won. That's all I have to say" I replied, walking off camera and heading to my locker room.**_

* * *

"Hey John!" I said as I moved up alongside him in the corridor.

"'Sup Mama?" he replied "Nice move, I just watched it on screen. You got skills baby".

I stared to laugh and hooked my arm around his.

"Thanks. I wanted something that was foolproof and I got it. You busy?"

"Ummmm.....nope, I came to see if Randy wants to go for a beer after the show".

"Sweet, wanna sit in my locker room and watch the rest of the show?"

"Lead the way Mama".

I walked back towards my locker room, John in tow. I opened the door and went inside, telling him to grab a drink from the fridge and sit down at the TV. I walked over to the small desk and picked up a brown envelope with the words _Script - RAW - 11/01/10_ on the front. I tore the top open and took it out. There was a post-it note on the front, telling me which pages my stuff was on. I flicked through it and read over it a little.

However, when I got to the bit about my match, my jaw almost unhinged and fell to the floor. I read and re-read it but the words never changed. I was about to take place in one of the most controversial matches on _RAW_ for a long time. Next week was going to be explosive.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2: **_Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will have more drama. Review please. Thank You XxX


	12. Torn Apart

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked the last chapter. Only one review but I'm thankful for anything I get. Thank you for reviewing 'slashburd'. You're reviews make me smile and I enjoy reading them. I hope you'll like this chapter. I want to portray it right, let me know if you think it went well.

In case of any confusion, I just want to make it clear that when in either promo or match, I'll be referring to HHH as Hunter. And when just in a normal POV, he'll be referred to as Paul or H.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_****_

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Get out of the way" my words were spoken low and with enough venom to scare anyone and get them out of my way.

Ted held his hands up in front of me in a surrender motion, his face almost pleading with me to calm down "Baby, c'mon, there's no need to be this rational. I know you're angry and you need to vent that but doing this is ridiculous. Just talk to me, let it out on me".

"Let it out on you?!?! You wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore if I did that Teddy. Just move, please. I'm not asking you anymore" I replied fixing him with a small glare that proved to him I was being serious.

He lifted his hands, carding them through my hair, before sliding his hands gently down towards my neck, pulling my face up, as his thumbs stroked across my cheek.

"No, don't Ted. Just leave me alone for once in your goddamn life!!!" I yelled, pushing past him and heading for the ring, the guilt setting in at my outburst as I made my way down the ramp. But it was too late to say sorry or maybe I was just too proud to go back. Either way, I continued onto the ring, to take some frustration out.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_I threw the envelope down in a huff, stomping over to the sofa and falling down next to John. He took his eyes off the TV and looked at me, before looking back at the picture and then back to me again. With a sigh, he turned the television off and turned his body towards me. His arm was resting along the back of the sofa, almost touching my neck as I laid my head back, my hands covering my face. I let out an almost blood-curdling scream and collapsed back in a heap._

_I took my hands down from my face, looking at John, his face had an almost knowing smirk, accompanied by a frightened look in his eyes._

_"I'll take that scream as a sign you saw the script?" he asked tentatively. I twitched my lips._

_"You knew about this? Who else knows about it?"_

_"Everyone who has read their script. Look, the way I see it Mama, is that we all gotta do things we don't like to, to further our careers. And this is just one of 'em. I suggest you go through with it, it'll help build your character and I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Don't fret about it"._

_**

* * *

**_

END OF FLASHBACK

I grasped the top rope between my hands and pulled it towards my body, stretching my arms and checking the tension of the rope. I let go and stood with my feet spread at shoulder's width before bending towards the floor, feeling the small sharp pain course up the back of my legs and along my spine as my legs and back muscles stretched. I stood up, twisting both of my feet towards one another as I closed my stance.

I ran my hand along the top rope, walking around the ring silently, my fingertips ghosting over each of the top ropes. I backed myself into the top right hand corner of the ring, sliding down against the turnbuckle, the cool metal biting into the skin of my back, where my top had risen up.

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my arms, my long hair, hanging down over my head, the ends brushing against the mat.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_**"Don't think this is the end of this Junior. We'll see all three of you in the ring tonight. Then we'll settle this once and for all" Shawn spoke slowly pointing his finger at Ted's chest. **_

_**"You can bet on it Shawn. Make sure you bring Noah as well. I wanna watch her face as we beat you down all over the ring. As we finish you".**_

_**I watched from the sidelines as both Hunter and Shawn's faces merged into a snarl. Shawn lifted his hand, balling it into a fist, ready to smack Ted but I rushed over and grabbed his arm pulling it down.**_

_****_

"No, he ain't worth it Shawn. Just wait till the match tonight and then you can show Legacy what champions really are" I muttered to him. I looked between Cody, Ted and Randy, gouging their reactions. Each had a stony expression etched on their lips.

_**"Saved by your girl again, boy she's gettin' good at this. You're sure gonna miss her when she's gone" Ted spoke before disappearing down the hall.**_

_**"What the...?" Hunter said, looking between Shawn and I. Hornswoggle stood at Hunter's side, making a couple of noises and sticking his chest out towards the retreating Legacy. I shrugged my shoulders and so did Shawn.**_

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

I made my entrance towards the ring, stepping out to the DX music. I was dressed in a pair of tight dark denim jeans which had a gold button design and across the front of each of the thighs, the denim had small slashes in it, similar to that of cat scratches. On the top half of my body, I had a cropped hoodie style top. It was white and had a faux button design down the front with small lace detailing at the neckline. The hem stopped about 2 or 3 inches above my navel, showing off a blue studded body bar, the sleeves were short and capped, just enough to cover my shoulders and the hood hung down my back, covered by my wavy waist length hair.

_**Through the fly-away strands of hair, a tattoo of a colourful chinese dragon was barely visible as it weaved its way about 5 inches along my spine.**_

_**I had on flat black leather knee high boots on with silk ties on the back of them, that my jeans were tucked into.**_

_**I stepped through the ropes as both Hunter and Shawn held them open for me. I walked across to the middle of the ropes, facing the camera. I held up a peace symbol and flashed a smile to the camera as it panned over the ring. I stood back in the corner and watched as DX completed their entrance before I made a hasty exit from the ring, grabbing a steel chair and placing it down in front of the commentator's table. I sat down, sitting back and waiting on Legacy's entrance.**_

_**The lights dimmed before 'Voices' blasted through the arena. I listened to the defeaning roar of boos and cheers amongst one another. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the flashes of cameras and mobile phones as picture after picture was snapped of the three approaching the ring. **_

_**The entrance was made slow; much more tense and deliberate than usual, Randy's eyes not leaving Shawn and Hunter as they stood in the ring, awaiting their opponents.**_

_**I knew personally, that they were in for a bit of a battle, as it was a handicapped match. I sat forward, watching Randy, Cody and Ted complete their entrance. Shawn and Hunter moved to the end of the ring, farthest away from me. All three of Legacy looked over the ropes, staring me down as I sat in the chair. I glanced up at them, meeting each member's eyes individually. Randy nodded at me before pointing his finger at me and then at the side of his head, indicating to me about his 'proposal' earlier. I looked away, my eyes darting to the floor before I heard the bell ring.**_

_**I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I sat and listened to the sounds within the arena. **_

_**I opened my eyes back up a few moments later, looking to the ring to see Shawn being held in a headlock by Cody. Cody tightened his arms, putting pressure on Shawn's neck. Shawn pushed his way out of it, whipping Cody into the ropes. He knocked Cody down with a strong shoulder before running into the ropes. Cody stood up, ducked under Shawn's arm and ran to the ropes. Shawn caught him on the way back and performed an 'Inverted Atomic Drop' on him.**_

_**Cody winced and stepped back, almost bending over. Shawn went at him, performing slaps to the chest, in which the fans shouted their usual response.**_

_**I continued to watch the match as tag after tag was made. The referee was distracted by Cody at one point and Randy and Ted both turned on Hunter.**_

_**They both delivered a series of kicks to him, from head to toe. When Cody stopped distracting the referee, Ted tagged Randy into the match. I leaned forward in my chair, putting my face in my hands as I watched him stalk about the ring, taunting Hunter. He was shouting across the ring, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I rubbed my hands over my face before carding my fingers through my hair, pulling it back over my shoulder.**_

_**Randy looked up at me and grinned. I sighed and began to stand from my chair, shaking my head at him. **_

_**"No" I mouthed, knowing the look in his eyes. His grin deepened, becoming more vicious. He signalled for Ted and Cody to do something. Both came into the ring, Cody heading for the corner where Shawn was beginning to recover. He dived under the bottom rope and grabbed Shawn's ankles, pulling him off the apron, making Shawn smack his head against the apron. The referee called for Cody to come back in the ring, shaking his arms and warning him off of Shawn. Cody just smirked and continued his assault on 'The Heartbreak Kid'. **_

_**Cody knocked Shawn into the ringpost and then left him. I paced outside the ring, not sure what to do.**_

_**The referee moved to Randy, and was talking to him, telling him to stop what he was doing. He pointed at him and warned him to get Legacy out of the ring while he was the legal man. Randy continued calling out instructions to Ted and ignored the referee. He warned him one more time to which Randy stood up, his hands dragging by his side. He turned to face the referee and fixed him with a look before he pushed him to the ground. It resulted in an instant disqualification.**_

_**I looked behind me as the bell rang and then back at the ring. Hunter was getting up, staggering a little but Ted grabbed him and dragged him half way across the ring towards the turnbuckle nearest my left hand side. I shook my head at the ring, waiting to see what was going to happen. Ted performed a perfect 'Backbreaker' on Hunter, causing him to fall to the mat on his stomach. I heard him cough and wince. I winced myself, wanting to stop it but too scared.**_

_**I bit the nail on my thumb, nibbling it softly before biting my lower lip as well. I rubbed my palms up and down on my jeans. Shawn was beginning to get up at the other side of the ring. Cody in the ring, keeping his eye on both Shawn and what was going on.**_

_**Hunter began to push himself to his feet as Shawn staggered to his feet, trying to get around the ring towards me. Randy backed up in the ring, moving towards the turnpost diagonally opposite. I could tell right away he was ready to punt Hunter in the head for the second time.**_

_**"NO!!" I screamed but no one could hear me. Shawn dived for the ring but both Cody and Ted came out and stopped him. I paced and then I turned around and grabbed the steel chair. I folded it and then ran over and slid in the ring, getting on my knees in front of Hunter just as Randy made to run at him.**_

_**"No! Don't you dare. You don't get to punt him!!" I screamed at him, holding the chair in my hands. He backed off a little, resting back against the turnbuckle. Ted and Cody made to come back in the ring but with a flick of his hand Randy told them to stay outside the ring. I shook my head at him again, gripping the chair tighter. Randy stood up straighter and began to walk towards me. I looked behind me, seeing Hunter roll out of the ring and flop on the floor. **_

_**"Put the chair down Noah" Randy said slowly "You don't need it. Just give it to me".**_

_**I shook my head and began to get up. I could hear Shawn behind me telling me to get out of the ring.**_

_**I saw out of the corner of my eye as Legacy let Shawn go and he went to Hunter, making sure he was okay. He stood up and came towards the ring, reaching his hand out to get me.**_

_**"Noah get out of the ring now!!" he said to me. I shook my head.**_

_**"Let go of the chair. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Randy spoke to me as he advanced towards me, slowly. I continuously shook my head at him, getting to my feet. I held the chair in one hand, dangling down by my side. My feet moved involuntarily and I began to walk towards Randy, almost meeting him in the centre of the ring.**_

_**"Good, now give me the chair" he said to me. I looked down at the chair and then back up at Randy. His eyes widened and he nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see Shawn getting in the ring. **_

_**He came towards us, reaching for me, his arms outstretched. He had an angry look in his eyes, directed at Randy.**_

_**My leg came up of its own accord, I heard a loud smack and then a thump. There was a thud as the chair fell from my hand and then the silence from the crowd became defeaning.**_

_**I turned, fixing my eyes on Shawn's unmoving form as he lay on the mat. I turned back to Randy, seeing his eyes darting around frantically. He looked at me and then at Shawn and then he came towards me again. I dropped to my knees on the floor and rolled to the edge of the ring. I rolled out and got to my feet before walking slowly up the ramp. I saw the fans frowning at me and heard them shouting things at me which I ignored. **_

_**I turned at the top of the ramp to see all three members of Legacy in the ring. Randy had moved to the edge of the ring, facing me. He looked at me with a smirk on his face as Cody and Ted paced in the ring next to him, looking as confused as ever.**_

_**Shawn lay motionless on the mat as Hunter got up, using the turnbuckle to pull himself to his feet. He looked at Shawn and then at Legacy and then at me.**_

_**"I'm sorry" I mouthed to him and then disappeared behind the curtain.**_

_**

* * *

**_

END OF FLASHBACK

I stood up quickly and slid out of the ring; wincing as my bare feet hit the cold floor, going over to the corner where the commentator's area was. I picked up a steel chair and marched back to the ring with it.

I glanced around the ring despondently for a few seconds, before my rage took over and I started smacking everything with the chair. I hit the ropes and gritted my teeth as the vibrations ran up my arms, making my arms throb. I smacked the turnbuckle and then hit the floor again and again and again.

"Stop it!!!" I heard someone scream towards me. I gasped and stood up straight before throwing the chair over the ropes and out of the ring, watching it hit the security wall that was set up for tonight's show.

"Why?!?! Why should I stop it?!? Tell me Randy?!?!!" I shouted back at him, not caring how loud I was shouting or who heard if they were around. He climbed up on the apron and got into the ring. He came towards me, his eyes narrowed but soft.

"Because, you are going to hurt yourself. I don't see the point in this Noah. You're just being over emotional. Shawn and Paul already told you they were alright with what went on. They knew what was going to happen. You know that but you still insist on coming out here and throwing your anger about".

"Because I need to. I don't care if they were okay with it. I don't care if its just a script. I still feel that in a way, I've betrayed them. I've betrayed my family and there's noth..." I stopped short, the tears starting to pour out of my eyes "There's nothing I can do to change it" I finished through my sobs.

Randy came towards me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, one hand cradling the back of my head and the other wrapped around my back.

"Its okay. Just let it out. Sshhh" he soothed me, his voice almost like a lullaby.

"I'm sorry" I whispered through the tears and sobs. He just held me against him, backing us into the ropes and sliding down to the floor. I went with him, collapsing into his arms.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2: **_I hope you liked it. It didn't turn out as best as it should have. This is how I wanted it to be, I could see it in my head, but I just couldn't get it on the page exactly the same. But still, let me know what you think of it please. Thanks XxX


	13. She Must Be Somethin' Special

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thank you for the reviews. They all made me smile and they made my day. Thank you!!

Here's the next chapter. And enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

**_RAW: 25TH JANUARY 2010_**

**_COLUMBUS, OHIO_**

_**"What the hell is the matter with you two? Look I really don't know what happened in the ring last week, all I know is the 'Royal Rumble' is causing everybody to be on edge. You both have to get on the same page. We all need to be united so to speak, or we'll never get through this. And to top it off, the arguments and bickering and doing my head in. I didn't betray everyone and everything I've ever known for this. I didn't. I sided myself with you three because you are better than everybody else. You three can bring me through this business. You can help me and I can help you or I wouldn't be here. So just sort out your issues and suck it up" I snapped, walking towards Ted and Cody as they sat on a bench in the locker room, lacing their boots up.**_

_**They both stood up, Ted with his arms folded across his chest and Cody with his hands on his hips. They stared me down, lips molded into glares.**_

_**"If anyone has anything to sort out, its you Noah. You need to deal with the repercussions of last week, of what you did to Shawn...." Ted began.**_

_**"Yeah, perhaps you should think of that, before you lecture us on our workmanship".**_

_**"Hey! I have thought about it. What I did was for the best, I would never have been satisfied with them. I know it, you know and so do they. And it isn't just me who'll have to deal with the repercussions. You will too. You were in the ring with me when it happened, so don't rule yourselves out of their revenge plan. And don't think that there won't be one, 'cause there will be. Look, at the end of the day, you two are among the best in this business, and that's my personal opinion" I watched two cocky grins come over their faces and I couldn't help myself from smiling a little "I think that we could be of use to each other. So I just need you to deal with this...this tension between the both of you. It's not good for you, me, or for Legacy. Please".**_

_**They both nodded and looked at one another before looking back at me.**_

_**"Thank you" I said as I turned to exit the locker room "Oh and Randy wants to see the two of you" I added before shutting the door behind me. **_

* * *

I stood outside the locker room door, breathing deeply for a few moments. I leaned back against the door, gasping as the cold wood, bit into my bare back. I shook my hair out a little, twitching my lips before jumping up as the door opened behind me.

I turned around, letting out a startled yelp. Ted smirked as he saw the shock on my face, reaching his hand out to frame my cheek, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hey" he whispered softly.

"Hi...." I let out a breath "I'm sorry...you know...about what I said...what I did....ummmm... last week. I've not really apologized and I wanted too. You've been great to me Teddy, and I just wanted to say I'm....." he silenced me with his lips, covering my own in a rough, demanding kiss. My lips parted instantly under his, my body falling into his embrace. His hand, covered my cheek, fingers curling onto the side of my neck, holding my face in place as he ravished my lips.

"Mmmmm...I know" he murmured, pulling away, pressing his forehead against my own.

**_

* * *

_**

**_RANDY'S_** **_POV_**

I sat on a bench in my locker room, my elbows leaning on my legs, my head in my hands. I let out a sigh, rubbing my hands over my face and groaning.

I couldn't get the image of Noah crying in the ring out of my head. It was driving me crazy. Everything was effecting me. I could remember how she sounded as she cried, which had made my chest constrict, leaving me struggling for breath, the way she smelled; of coconut and something orangey, the way she felt in my arms, her small frame with those soft curves contrasted against her toned muscle beneath my bigger, rough hands. The way she held onto me as she cried and buried her face in my chest as I carried her backstage.

Her face floated behind my eyelids every time I shut them, frustrating me to no end.

"Fucking hell!!" I shouted and threw the cup that was next to me across the room. The plastic clattered off the wall with a crack and dropped to the floor.

"Ughhh!!" I groaned, burying my face in my arms again.

My head shot up as my ring tone rang through the room. I jumped up and crossed the room in two strides, shoved my hand in my bag and grasped for the phone. My hand curled around it and I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

"Babe, its me. I wanted to wish you good luck for the show" Sam's voice sounded on the other side of the phone. I grimaced a little before forcing myself to smile and turned to look at the state my locker room was in. My street clothes were scattered around the room, there were towels from the shower dropped on the floor, my bag was dumped at me feet and that cup still lay on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, thanks honey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. I wanted to let you know, that I booked my ticket. I'm coming up next week. We can spend some time together and I can travel with you for a few weeks. Doesn't that sound fantastic babe".

"Uhhh....wow...yeah...that's good...news..ughhh..yeah good news Sam".

"Well don't sound too enthusiastic Randy".

"No, I am really. It'll be great having you here. I gotta run honey. Speak to you later".

"Okay, I love you".

"Love you". I ended the call and threw the phone back in my bag before storming from the locker room and heading over to Ted and Cody's locker room.

I rounded the corner but stepped back as I spotted Noah. She was standing outside the door to Ted and Cody's locker room. Her back was pressed up against the wooden door, her head down as she took a few deep breaths.

My eyes raked over her form, her long legs clad in dark blue denim jeans, a black glittery belt through the loops, and a black top which didn't cover very much. It had sequiny seams at her neck, in what I think is a halterneck style and around the waistband of her jeans. The material was stretched over her front in a diamond shape, open on the shoulders and hips, meeting at her sides just near her breasts. She had on black high heels as well.

I watched her stand up quickly and turn around.

"Hey" a voice whispered softly. I kept my back pressed against the wall, just looking around so I could see what was happening.

"Hi...." she let out a breath "I'm sorry...you know...about what I said...what I did....ummmm last week. I've not really apologized and I wanted too. You've been great to me Teddy, and I just wanted to say I'm....." she stopped talking. I look around and saw them both emerged in a kiss. Her lips parted under his, her body falling towards him. His fingers curved around her cheek and neck holding her face in place as he kissed her. As she he held her, I saw her back was almost completely bare, if only for a few sequined straps crossing diagonally over her back top to bottom. My eyes were drawn to the dragon winding up her spine. I wanted to run my fingertips over the design, caress her skin. I felt my tongue dart out of my mouth, as I imagined my lips and tongue ghost over the tattoo.

"Mmmmm...I know" he murmured, pulling away and touching his forehead to her own.

I pulled my head back around and took a deep breath, as I laid my head back against the wall and shut my eyes.

_Fuck!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOAH'S POV_**

"You ready hon?" I turned around to see Mickie standing there. I smiled and nodded a little "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good Mickie. I just still feel stressed about what happened in kayfabe, but I know its just the way things go. And H and Shawn said they were okay with it. But I haven't really spoken to them since last week".

"You need to talk to them Noah. I'm sure everything will be fine, but you should be on good terms with them. Don't let this ruin your relationship with them. They're like big brothers to you, or fathers even".

"I know. We should get ready for the scene". She nodded and disappeared down the hall a little bit. She held her thumbs up when she was ready for the camera to start rolling.**_

* * *

_**

**_"What the hell are you playing at?". I turned around to see Mickie marching towards me. She was dressed in her ring outfit, her face like thunder._**

**_She looked up at me and glared._**

**_"I have no idea what you're talking about. What?"_**

**_"Last week is what I'm talking about. How could you betray Hunter and Shawn like that?"_**

**_"Look, I've got no qualms with you Mick, we've all got to do things that we don't like. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to keep your nose out of my business"._**

**_"Just tell me what you were thinking Noah? A deal with him. With Randy Orton. What's gotten into you? You know he's the most dangerous guy here, he'll destroy you as soon as you put one foot wrong. Don't be fooled by him"._**

**_"And tell me how that has anything to do with you!?! What I do and who I do it with is damn all for you to be concerned with James"._**

**_"Oh so its a last name basis now? What happened to you?"_**

**_"I took a reality check. Not everything is bunnies and rainbows Mickie. And maybe you need to realise that. And if you can't, somebody will have to show you._**

**_"What? You? Please, I'd love to see you try"._**

**_"Fine, we'll take it to the ring. How about Ted, Cody and myself against you and two partners of your choice. Tonight. And I'll make sure you learn to keep your nose out" I snapped, moving past her and walking down the corridor, the camera following my retreating back._****_

* * *

_**

I turned the corner, as usual not looking where I was going. I bumped into a heavy frame. My eyes met with the chest of a black t-shirt, stretched over a very impressive chest. My eyes followed the shirt upwards, taking in the grey patterned veins, and the skull towards the top. Before my eyes met his face, I already knew it was Randy.

"Hey" I smiled widely at him, hoping my heartbeat would return to normal. His presence always made my heart race, even when I didn't want it to. There was no denying he had an effect; a major effect, on me. It had always been that way, ever since the day we met. It was at school. I was a scrawny 7 year old, with glasses and one of my front teeth missing. I had mousy brown hair, laying gently across my shoulders with a heavy fringe which almost touched my glasses. I was a skinny bookworm who immersed herself in sports, mostly playing soccer and watching wrestling with my dad. I never had many friends, especially since I'd only recently moved to St Louis, my friends were my books.

**_

* * *

_**

FLASHBACK

_Sitting in class, a random day in October, when the door opened just after class had started. The teacher was escorting a boy inside. He was a little bigger than me and had short brown hair, the colour of chestnuts, his eyes were deep blue, like sapphires and sparkled under the light.._

_The teacher had a hand on his shoulder, showing the boy into the room._

_"Everyone, this is Randy Orton, he's been transferred into this class because of his good grades. I want everyone to make him feel welcome. You can sit over there beside Noah" He said pointing at me. The boy turned his eyes on me, strolling over. I looked him over, dressed in a pair of brand new denim jeans, a blue and white checked shirt, with a white vest visible just beneath it. He had black trainers on as well._

_He took the seat next to me and I looked away from him instantly, staring back down at the purple book I'd been writing in. I felt his eyes upon me and I looked up at him, pushing my glasses up my nose so I could see him properly._

_He smiled a toothy grin at me and held his hand out across to my desk._

_"I'm Randy" he spoke in a smooth voice. I nodded and took his hand, shaking it a little before letting it go quickly._

_"My name's Noah. I just moved here not that long ago". He nodded and his smile stayed on his face._

_"That tells me why I haven't seen you around before. You must be really smart, if you're not in any of my classes"._

_"I think I'm actually in your gym class. But we don't get paired up with the boys all that much"._

_"Ummmm...okay, what you writing in there?" he asked pointing to the purple book. I started and drew my eyes to the book, placing my hand over the cover protectively._

_I shook my head and murmured "Just some private stuff. Silly stuff, don't really matter"._

_"I won't laugh, if you show me. I promise" he replied with a smile, flashing his teeth accompanied by a wink. __I felt my cheeks grow hot, as a blush spread over them. I bowed my head and shook it a little __"Please. I want to be friends with you. I promise I won't laugh"._

_I was feeling a little skeptical about it but he looked like I could trust him. I'd never shown anybody what was in the book and I didn't want to be laughed it. It was my biggest secret. _

_"Okay" I nodded and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose once more. I pulled the sleeves of my cardigan down over my hands before I passed him the book gently. I sat forward in my seat, watching him take it. His hand curved around the book and he pulled it towards him, placing it on the desk._

_He flicked the cover open and I brought my hands up to my mouth, covering it as I watched him. I bit down on the sleeve of my cardigan, trying to will myself to trust him and not grab the book back and hug it to my chest protectively._

_He flicked through it and when I knew he was getting close to my secret, I covered my face._

_I heard the teacher's voice and I looked up to see him signalling that the bell would go for break in a few moments. He told us to pack up our things and get ready to go outside. I turned as I heard Randy's laugh. He was looking at the book and then he looked up at me, his mouth opened as his laugh tumbled off his lips._

_I frowned and felt tears come to my eyes. I stood up and stood at his desk, grabbed the book back and looked at the page he was on._

_It had pictures of Ricky Steamboat, Randy Savage, Ric Flair, Ted Dibiase and 'Cowboy' Bob Orton._

_I shut the book with a thud and turned away. I went to sit down but the bell rang so I picked up my jacket and threw it on, tucking my book away in my bag. I turned around to see Randy standing behind me, a frown on his lips._

_"You promised you wouldn't laugh" I said simply turning to walk away. He grabbed my hand and turned me around._

_"Wait, you don't get it. Its just that....well..." he rubbed the back of his neck "I know those people in your book"._

_"Now you're making fun of me. Some 'friend' you turned around to be. I don't want to talk to you" I pulled away from him and ran out the class._

**_

* * *

_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Noah!!". I snapped my head up to look at Randy and shook the blurriness out of my vision.

"Sorry, I was just remembering the day we met" I smiled a little "You laughed at me".

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded "Yeah, when I promised I wouldn't. It was only because you had my dad in your book and pictures of Randy, Ric and Ted's dad. If you had just let me explain instead of running away" he ran his tongue over his teeth after he'd spoken.

"Yeah, you were right as usual Mr Obnoxious...."

"You wound me Princess" he chuckled. I nodded and smiled sweetly up at him. He went silent for a few moments before his hand came and cupped my cheek. His thumb stroked over the apple of cheek "Sam's coming up next week". My mouth opened a little as I stared up at him, his hand still on my cheek.

"Oh ummmm....wow, that's ummm, good news?". It was more of a question than a statement, I said looking around the corridor.

"Yeah, I guess so".

"Well at least I can meet the woman who's captured your heart O. She must be somethin' special, you deserve it. I really need to go and get in my ring gear, I'll see you out there". I took his hand and pulled it off my cheek gently, dropped it and then moved past him, heading for my locker room.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N 2:_** I thought I'd end it there. Its a bit long as it is and well, I've got more to write for the next chapter. Hope you liked it XxX


	14. It Was A Switch?

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thank you for the reviews, they were great and made me smile. I'm glad you enjoy it and you can bet there will be some complications when Sam arrives.

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_**RAW: 25TH JANUARY (CONT'D....)**_

I sat in the make-up chair as Katie applied some light foundation to my face along with dark liquid eyeliner and black mascara. She had smudged the grey eyeshadow along the lids of my eyes, smoothing it against the liquid eyeliner to give me the dark and smoky look. She applied a small about of nude blush to my cheeks just to highlight them against the base colour as well as a clear gloss to my lips. To finish she'd added a small bit of white highlighter to the philtrum just above my top lip to draw the lights to them.

I'd styled my own hair, twisting it back and pinning it to my head in a ballerina bun, only leaving a few strands down over my face. I wasn't taking any chance for hairpulling tonight.

"Well there you go my dear" she spoke in a soft English accent. We'd talked not long after I'd came here and she'd told me she came to New York to be a dancer but she fractured her ankle. It never healed properly and she had to get pins put in her ankle to repair it, which ended her career. So she turned to learning how to be a make-up artist and then had followed her husband into the WWE when he joined as one of the head writers.

I smiled and thanked her. She patted my shoulder and then I left the make-up trailer and made my way straight towards the gorilla for my match next.

Ted and Cody were already standing there waiting, when I showed up dressed in my ring gear which tonight consisted of black 3/4 length wrestling tights with the Legacy logo across the back of them and knee high flat boots with silk ties at the back of them. My tights were tucked into the boots. I had a gold bikini top on which had two straps that came down lower and wound around my stomach as well. The top was held up my two thin straps which came over my shoulders and connected to the back of the top whilst I was held in my copious amounts of tit tape to make sure there were no accidents in the ring.

I smiled at the two of them, Ted's arm wrapping around me and pulling me to his side. My arm went around his waist and I used my fingers to tickle his side softly which found him squirming. I smiled up at him sweetly to which he replied with a small glare, his hand lowering to grab a feel at my arse.

"Just you wait till later" he smirked. I stifled a laugh and leaned up and whispered in his ear

"That's if you've still got enough energy to get there big boy". I stepped away from him and moved towards Cody before he had a chance to grab me. He just nodded at me and smirked before the stagehand told us our music was due to start.

I cracked my neck and took a few deep breaths.

"Everything'll be fine baby" Ted's voice floated into my ears "We're not gonna let 'em hurt you".

"I know. I'm just nervous. I'm not used to getting boos".

"Well get used to it. It's all we get" Cody smiled and patted my shoulder.

**

* * *

******************

I listened for the music starting; 'New Day' by 'Adelitas Way'. The drums and guitar started right away and I walked out first, beginning my new persona as 'The Lady of Legacy'. The boos started instantly as soon as I stepped through the curtain, turning in a half circle and holding my hands up in the air, looking towards the titantron. I brought my arms down slowly, turning back to the crowd and standing with my hands on my hips as Ted and Cody appeared behind me, completing their usual entrances. I started to march down towards the ring, Cody and Ted following closely behind. The crowd looked at me with disgust and shook their heads, booing and shouting sometimes obscene things at me. It acutally amazed me, how much what I had done effected

the crowd's idea of me. 

**Cody and Ted got on the ring apron before me and I headed for the steps, running up them and walking along the apron, passing by Cody, pressing myself against him to make it to the middle of the ropes. I looked at Ted and saw his face remained impassive while his eyes had darkened considerably. I stood with my back to the ropes and looked up at Ted and then at Cody, who stood at either side of me. I ran a finger down the side of Ted's cheek slowly and smiled at him before the two of them separated the bottom rope from the second one and allowed me to pass through. I walked across the ring to the centre whi****le Cody went to the other side of the ring and came in through the ropes, heading for the turnbuckle on my left hand side. Ted climbed on the outside of the turnbuckle to my right and started his taunting and shouting to the crowd before he jumped off and inside the ring. I leaned over the ropes and blew a kiss directly at the camera before winking and then moving to the turnbuckle as we waited for DX and Mickie to enter the ring. **

**We talked in the corner about little things, like making sure the match went okay and Ted warned me to be careful.**

**Mickie came out first, hyping the crowd up with her upbeat tune and enthusiasm. She made it as far as the bottom of the ramp before she stopped. I walked to the rope and leaned over it telling her to bring it but she shook her head with a smirk. I walked back to the turnbuckle and waited as the lights went out and 'Break It Down' by 'Chris Warren' played. The whole crowd erupted in cheers similar to the way they did when I had came out with DX for the match last week.**

**They performed their entrance and we left the ring as they came in. Shawn and Hunter stared at me and pointed at me with frowns on their face. As the lights came back on and they moved to the other side of the ring, we stepped back in and stood at the turnbuckle.**

**Shawn and Hunter stepped outside and Mickie pointed at me, telling me she wanted me in the ring first. Ted and Cody put their hands on my shoulders from outside the ring and Ted pressed his face against my cheek, whispering in my ear to be careful and make sure everything went smoothly. As he did this, he looked directly at Shawn and Hunter with a smirk. Both of them clapped me on the shoulder and I walked to the centre of the ring.**

**Mickie swung at me just as the bell rang, cracking me across the face with a slap. I felt the stinging in my cheek start right away and I winced slightly. **

**I turned back to see her smirking at me and I reached out, grabbing her lightly around the throat and pushed her back towards the rope. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to grasp me around the wrist. I pushed her back into the ropes for a few seconds before I let go and threw her into the opposite rope. She ran back at me and tried to C**_**loseline**_** me but I ducked under her arm and turned around. I hit her with a **_**dropkick **_**knocking her down. She landed on the mat with a thud. I went at her as she rolled onto her back. I stood over her but she kicked my legs out from underneath me and then climbed on top of me, starting a series of punches. I blocked most of them and then kicked her off me. She stumbled back to her feet but then came back at me. I grasped her hand and pressed my fingers into it, forcing her fingers back as I kept her arm straight. She winced and cried out as I manipulated her fingers back further. I then lifted my leg and placed it on her shoulder and pulled on her arm, causing pain to go straight up her arm.**

**I continued this for a few minutes and then rolled away, keeping a hold on her hand. I rose to my knees, still putting the pressure on her hand. She started to punch me with her other hand and then elbowed me in the side of the head. I fell to the floor dazed and she picked me up and pulled me to her. Letting off a yell she started to perform her finisher but I countered and pushed her to the floor before picking her back up and locking her into a headlock. I put pressure on her neck, pulling it into my side. She reached her hand out towards the ropes, trying to get a tag. I swung her around and then hooked my head under her shoulder and her head under my shoulder before grabbing her hand and giving her a **_**Swinging Neckbreaker**_**.**

**We both fell to the mat, and Mickie rolled over, groaning in pain. I was a little dazed as I looked at the lights on the ceiling above me. I crawled onto my stomach and made it to my feet, heading for the ropes. I reached out and tagged in Ted, just as Mickie had crawled to the ropes and tagged Hunter in. I stepped outside the ropes, rubbing the back of my head and Cody patted my arm.**

**I laid my head down over the ropes for a few seconds but it only took those seconds for me to miss the most crucial part of the match. Shawn walked along the apron and distracted the referee. He pulled the referee's neck down into the ropes, causing him to fall back and then roll out of the ring on the floor.**

**Cody entered the ring but so did Shawn and they locked up, hitting each other with punches. I stepped into the ring to try and help but Mickie came at me and started to hit me with punches. I grabbed her hair and literally swung her across the ring. She landed with a thud but got up a few seconds later. I walked towards her and then superkicked her in the face, knocking her through the ropes. She flopped to the ground outside of the ring.**

**I walked backwards but stopped when I came up against a wall of muscle. I stiffened considerably and turned around to see Hunter with an evil look on his face. I looked over his shoulder to see Shawn knocking Cody out of the ring. Ted was getting up on the outside, helping Cody to his feet. Shawn turned around and walked towards us, both of them cornering me at the turnbuckle. I put my hands up to stop them coming any further.**

**"Ted, Cody!!" I screamed, hoping they would help me. I closed my eyes, preparing for the hit that was to come.**

**I heard commotion around me and after a few moments, I felt a tug on my hand. I dropped to my knees and rolled out of the ring, looking up at Randy standing there. Cody and Ted darted out of the ring, moving towards us. I stood between Ted and Randy, my face poking out next to Randy's arm and Cody was on his other side. Randy had his arm in front of me protectively and Ted was holding onto my shoulder.**

**Ted and Cody had distracted Hunter and Shawn before Randy ran down to the ring and hit Shawn with an unsuspected '**_**R.K.O'**_**. Cody had then performed the **_**'CrossRhodes' on Hunter**_**. **

**"Move, let's go!!" he yelled to the three of us and we moved backwards up the ramp. I turned at the top to look at Hunter and Shawn in the ring. I sighed and shook my head before going behind the curtain.**

* * *

I was in my own locker room getting changed. I slipped on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white sleeveless bubble style frilled top. It had a dainty neckline, only curving slightly around my collarbone with small pearls and flowers embroidered on it. Just on the left breast it had a pearl and flower embroidered bow as well. I slipped on some white ballet flats and then a black leather jacket over the top. I'd let my hair down and pulled it over one shoulder.

I packed all my stuff into the bag and grabbed my black rimmed _Ray Ban_ sunglasses and slipped them on. I opened the door and started as I saw Shawn and Paul standing there. I took the glasses off and looked up at them.

"Hey" I murmured softly. They both rubbed the back of their necks nervously before Shawn cleared his throat.

"Well...ya see..... the thing is....we wanted to come and talk to ya. We haven't spoken to you since the storyline switch and well...."

"Wait switch?" I asked questioning what he'd just said.

"Ummm...yeah Little Girl, that's the thing. We've not been completely honest with you. The storyline for you to side with Legacy was my...well our idea. We can only train you so much and its time for you to move onto someone else who'll help you come through. I've already got a couple of newbies under my belt and its not that you aren't important to me because you are. But I've done everything I can for you. You need character development and I don't specialise in that department. You're in good hands with Orton. He'll be the best mentor for you. Trust me".

"What so you just fobbed me off on someone else?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Just kidding. I thought it was something to do with the writers and I thought you were angry with me".

"Why would we be angry with you Baby Girl?" Shawn asked and I shrugged, the leather of my jacket making a cracking noise "Come here" he continued and they both held their arms out. I dropped my bag and pulled them both to me, wrapping my arms around their necks.

They laughed and we hugged for a few moments before I pulled back.

"So where are ya headed?" Shawn asked. I smiled and picked up my bag.

"Ted and I are gonna head back to the hotel. We're taking things slowly but its going good".

"Okay, well we're heading back too. See you for the flight tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm going home for the week. I'll be back on Monday for _RAW_".

"Oh okay. See you Monday, Little Girl" Paul smirked before heading down the hall with Shawn.

"One day you'll quit calling me that H" I snapped with a smile.

I closed the door and headed in the opposite direction towards Legacy's locker room. Ted was already waiting outside for me, texting on his phone. He was dressed in low-slung blue jeans with rips at the knees and a black shirt with the logo for 'Legacy' on the front. Over the top he had his black leather jacket and a pair of black DC's on his feet.

He looked up as I cleared my throat and he put his phone away before smiling at me. I dropped my bag and he reached for me, cupping my face as he pulled me into a kiss. I mewled as his tongue passed my lips and lightly flicked my own.

"You ready big boy?" I smirked and rubbed my lips together.

"You're heading for a punishment Noah" he smiled and patted my arse again before picking up both mine and his bag and then taking my hand as he led us out to his bike to take us to the hotel.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_Well there we go. Another chapter. Read my new story 'First Impressions'. Thank You! XxX


	15. I Didn't Think Red Was Your Colour

_**A/N:**_Thank you for the reviews. I feel like a broken down record but I would never let a chapter go without my appreciation. There's going to be a few changes in this, Noah's getting a bit of a new look, new music possibly; if not here then within the next few chapters, and Sam's coming to town as well. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

Sitting on the plane, I tightened my seat belt and stuck my magazine into the holder on the back of the chair in front of me. I sighed and reached back, fluffing my hair up a little and flicking the heavy side bangs out of my face. The pilot had just announced that we were making our descent into _Nashville International Airport._

Laying my head back against the chair, I closed my eyes and thought back over the past week, back until the night of _RAW_.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_I was laying in the bath, having rode back with Ted on his bike and got settled in the hotel room. We roomed together now, leaving Cody and Randy to room together in the suite they'd usually get if it was the three of them._

_There was a soft knock on the door and I opened my eyes, my hands drifting through the mass of bubbles that had accumulated on top of me. I smiled, knowing it was Ted._

_"Mhmmmm....?" I asked trailing off as I sighed blissfully, sinking further into the hot water, feeling it soothe away the aches in my body._

_"Food's here baby. You not wrinkled up yet?" I could hear his smile from through the door._

_"Why don't you come in and find out Junior?" I replied using his nickname from the locker room. I closed my eyes, listening for the door handle turning. I heard the door creak a few moments later and I smiled as the door shut and the quick smacks of bare feet on the tiled floor could be heard._

_I tilted my head in his direction, keeping my eyes shut gently, my eyes flicking behind the lids. I felt his hand gently swish through the water, parting some of the bubbles at the same time. I opened my eyes and flicked my eyes up to his face._

_"Well, am I wrinkled then?" I smirked gently as I spoke the words._

_"I might have to get a closer look to decide". I smiled inwardly and reached for his hand. He brought it out of the water and I clasped his fingers between my own, silently taking in the fact he still had his jeans and black 'Legacy' shirt on. **Well I just hope you've emptied you're pockets Teddy.**_

_I grasped his hand tightly and tugged. He pulled back on my hand, his mouth opening slightly in shock. He pressed his feet down onto the floor trying to keep his balance._

_"Don't you even think about it Noah!"._

_"I've already thought about it Theodore" I smirked and tugged harder, pulling two or three times before giving one final tug on his arm and pulling him into the tub. Water spilled everywhere over the side, bubbles floating along the floor and water swished into the corners of the room. I couldn't help but laugh, looking around the room and shifting a little under Ted's weight inside the large tub._

_"Well, that was fun" I sighed before tucking my hands through Ted's hair and fusing my mouth to his. He flopped around, trying to get into a comfortable position above my wet body but it was virtually impossible with the two of us filling up the bath. I heard the wet squelch of his jeans and felt the hard lines of his body press against my own._

_His tongue slipped into my mouth, flicking and twirling around my own. The next thing I knew I was being lifted out the tub, my arms and legs wrapped around him as he still kissed me. He stepped precariously from the tub, walking slowly across the wet tiled floor towards the door. The water fell in rivulets from my skin, wetting the carpet and furniture that we passed on the way._

_"What about the food?" I managed to murmur between kisses. His mouth worked down my neck, passing over my pulse point, causing me to buck against him, my grip around him tightening._

_"Fuck the food" he groaned as I worked on pulling the now skin-tight shirt from his body. I dropped the sopping material to the floor, my hands finding his chest and abs, fingers tweaking one of his nipples before caressing his abs, twirling my fingers in the line of fine, course hairs I found there._

_I buried my face into the side of his neck, listening to him groan softly as I pulled his ear-lobe between my teeth._

_"I'd much rather you fucked me Teddy" I muttered, my back hitting the soft cotton sheets as Ted dropped onto the bed. I crawled back underneath him, his body looming over mine and following my every move. He crawled towards me on his hands and knees and as soon as my head hit the fluffy pillows he grabbed my ankles and pulled them apart, parting my legs as he crawled in between them. My thighs fit against his sides tightly, pulling him towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and I lifted my neck, getting him to pull my hair out from underneath me and let it flow across the pillows. He pressed his lips against my neck, trailing them down, licking, kissing, biting and nipping at my skin until he reached my breasts._

_He covered one of my nipples with his hot mouth, wetting it with his tongue before blowing gently against it. I arched my back towards him, hissing gently as the rough material of his jeans pressed against me._

_His fingers trailed across my skin, creating unknown patterns and invisible maps. I sighed, my head tilting back. My mouth dropped open and a low moan slipped from the back of my throat as I felt Ted's fingers part the outer lips of my pussy, his thumb finding my clit and pressing hard down on it. I threaded my fingers through my hair as he kissed along the underside of my breast._

_"Mmmm...Ted...." I trailed off, my eyes squeezing shut as he slid a finger inside me, repeatedly tapping at my clit with his thumb, flicking the bundle of nerves, sending those little sparks of pleasure through me._

_He pressed his head down against my stomach, his tongue darting out to trail a pattern across my burning skin. I tried in vain to stop my hips from bucking against his hand but it was no use especially when he added a second and then a third finger, stretching my walls wide. I could feel my juices flowing freely, coating the inside of my thighs. Ted's fingers slid in and out of me at a rapid pace, sliding out slowly only to thrust back in, that delicious pleasure/pain feeling coursing through my body._

_"Te...Teddy...please...I want....!" I spoke in stutters, pulling his face up to meet mine. He slid back up my body, his fingers leaving me, his thumb flicking lazily against my clit a few more times. I kissed him deeply, plunging my tongue into his mouth, my legs trapping him between them._

_I dropped one arm from around his shoulder, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He smirked down at me, his fingers still playing around with my nipples. I grasped his belt, my other hand dropping to help out. I slipped the button open and tugged at his zipper, all the while keeping eye contact with him. I pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go, using my feet to help me push them the rest of the way, as I pulled him into another kiss._

_I pushed him over, straddling his waist. I smiled and slid down his body, pressing against him. I grasped his thick cock in my hand, stroking up and down his length, watching his face to see his reaction. He closed his eyes and I listened to his breathing hitch as my hand slid up and down his length, molding around it. I flicked my thumb out against the tip, catching the drop of pre-cum that was almost ready to fall. I brought my thumb up to my mouth and licked it off, swallowing it and groaning at the taste of him, salty but sweet. I bent my head, still stroking him, opening my mouth and taking the tip of his cock in. I pressed my tongue into the slit at the top, mouthing the head and sucking sharply. He bucked his hips against me, more of him sliding into my mouth. I sucked gently, licking along the underside as he pulsed gently in my mouth. I smiled around him, stroking from where my mouth stopped to the base of his dick. My other hand fell and cupped his balls, rolling them between my hands and weighing them gently. I heard him hiss and mumble a few curse words as his fingers laced tightly in my hair. I let him guide me over him, and I opened wider to swallow more of him down._

_I could feel my gag reflex picking up so I pressed a hand against his thigh. He stopped thrusting against me and I took a few deep breaths, swallowing slowly and pushing my gag reflex down. I licked my tongue around him, pulling back and stroking from base to tip a few times before taking him back in my mouth. I let the tip slide to the back of my throat and I swallowed around it, the muscles in my throat tightening and gripping his length._

_He started to buck his hips gently, his length sliding in and out of my mouth at a fast pace._

_I pulled back and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, letting out a yelp as he grabbed me and threw me underneath him. He grasped my thighs and spread them a little roughly before slamming into me. My back arched back almost violently, gasping at the feel of him inside me. I hooked my legs around his waist, as he started a slow but hard rhythm, his hips snapping against me, filling me to the brim._

_He reached for me, swallowing my mouth down in a rough kiss as we rocked together. _

_"God...right there...Ted...!" I moaned gently, arching up against him, bucking my hips with his trying to achieve that special friction that would push me over the edge._

_He thrust in and out of me at a rapid pace, fingers dancing all over my skin. I could feel his hot breath against me face._

_Bubbles fluttered in my stomach, tightening and building as the pressure coiled inside me. My body was hummed against him, gripping him tightly._

_He trailed wet kisses along my cheek and buried his face into my neck. After a few more thrust, I felt my whole body tighten, my back arched and my insides spasmed. I shook against him, feeling him still thrusting in and out of me before he stiffened and let out a low growl and collapsed on top of me._

_I panted against him, his hot breath flitted across my neck as I hugged him to me. He turned his head and rested his cheek against my breasts._

_"Well, I think we can forget about that food now..." I joked, letting off a laugh before pulling him up for a sloppy, breathless kiss._

_**

* * *

**_

END OF FLASHBACK

I grabbed my bag and thanked the airline staff before leaving the plane and heading into the terminal. I switched my phone off of 'in-flight' mode as soon as it was safe and checked to see if I had any messages.

I had a few from Randy, Ted and Cody, two from Shawn, one from Paul, three from Mickie and two from back home.

I sat down and checked them all before putting my phone away and heading down to the baggage claim to get my things.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TED'S

POV

I paced back and forth in arrivals waiting for Noah's plane to land. Randy was laying back in one of the seats, his head tilted back, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Cody was next to him, head buried in a comic book.

"Fucking hell Ted. You're giving me headache, I can hear you pacing from here. Just sit the fuck down man!" Randy snapped at me. I turned to him and drew him a look to which he returned, making me walk over and sit down.

"Someone get out the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I mumbled, folding my arms over my chest.

"Nah, you're just pissin' me off. She'll be here when she's here. You're just sulking 'cause you've not been fucked in a week".

"Shut the fuck up man. I just want to see my girlfriend. Sorry if its a problem".

"Quit being a girl. The plane's landed, she'll be getting her luggage".

"Whatever" I answered continuing to sulk.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

RANDY'S

POV

_Geez, how long is this gonna take? Why did he even have to drag Cody and me all the way down here. I'm picking Sam up tomorrow and I was hoping to get things set up. Make it easier on everyone else when she comes down._

_I can't wait to see Noah as well. I just hope things go smoothly when Sam gets here. I don't want any trouble between Sam and Noah._

I slid the sunglasses off of my face, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I looked around arrivals. My eyes caught a long set of legs, clad in the tightest black leather pants I've ever seen, it looked as if they were painted on. Her feet were encased black high heels with thick straps crossing over the front of her feet. My eyes followed the line of her legs upwards, taking in the chain belt around her hips, to the white fitted t-shirt with what looked like a picture of _Prince_ on the front, covered by a black waistcoat. She was dragging two black and red cases behind her, fingers clad in black leather fingerless gloves curled around the handles.

My jaw almost hit the floor, when my eyes rose to her face. The woman's hair was sitting just below her shoulders, layered really heavily. She had bangs chopped and slanted over one side of her face, covering her left eye. The back of her hair was pulled up and back so it sat higher than the front. The colour was a deep chocolate brown with cherry red and deep violet flashes of colour spread through it randomly.

I took in her face, eyes done in lots of black and grey, and her lips painted in a deep cherry red.

I sighed aloud, my heart hammering against my chest. She pulled the cases to a stop and sat them upright, flashing a smile in my direction.

I smiled back and stood up, not able to take my eyes off of her.

Biting down on my bottom lip, I shook my head slightly before turning to see Cody and Ted still sitting in the chairs. Cody was oblivious to everything around him, head buried in his comic and Ted was sitting with his head over the back of the chair, arms folded over his chest.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, squinting as his eyes opened. He grunted and I nodded my head in her direction. His head shot up and he placed his hands on his knees, looking around until he spotted what I was looking at.

I watched as Ted stood up slowly, not saying anything, just staring at her. I turned to look back at her and found that she'd moved closer to us. She stood just to my left, looking between the three of us. Cody had stood up and came to stand beside me, tucking the comic book into the back pocket of his jeans.

I turned to Noah and caught her eye, she smiled at me.

"What no hug? No hello? No welcome back?" her lips stretching into a smirk.

I smiled and held my arms out to her. She jumped into them, hers coiling around my neck as I held her up.

"Welcome back Princess" I breathed into her neck, taking in her smell and the feel of her against me. I placed her back on the ground and then she hugged Cody as well laughing at something he whispered to her. She turned back to Ted and stood looking at him.

He was still staring, having not moved an inch since he stood up.

"Teddy?" she asked questioningly, reaching out to him. He seemed to come to his senses as she touched his arm, looking up at her, his eyes widening almost comically.

"Fucking hell...." he muttered before pulling her towards him, kissing her deeply. I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched them. _Why did I ever let her go? What the hell happened between us? She meant the world to me and we both just lost it. We gave up and we never should have. And now I've lost her. God dammit, she's all I ever think about. She's all that's on my mind even when I should be worrying about my girlfriend. I should be thinking about Sam, not worrying about Noah or wishing it was me that was kissing her._

Cody slapped me on the arm and I turned to him. He shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head in their direction.

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up" Cody snapped at them. They broke apart and looked at us both before Noah started to laugh.

"Yo, Ted, I didn't think red was your colour" I said to him, both Cody and I laughing. Ted frowned at the two of us.

Noah smiled and rubbed the lipstick off his lips with her thumb before taking his hand and turning to me.

"Get my luggage boys. Teddy and I have a lot of catching up to do". She winked at me and then Ted led her away in front of us, through the crowds.

"Sure thing, Princess" I shouted after her, laughing when she flipped me off.

I grabbed a case as did Cody and we set off after them.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2: **_I wanted to end it here, that way we can begin with Sam arriving in the next chapter. I hope you liked it XxX


	16. Sleeping with the Help

_**A/N:**_ Well, here we go, another chapter. I hope you liked Noah's new look, I wanted to spice things up, give Legacy a bit of an edge. I'm finding a little difficult choosing a new song for her. I'm down to two. I'm between 'Love is Dead' or 'Ready, Set, Go' by Tokio Hotel. If you have any ideas, let me know so I can have a listen and see if I like something better. For now, Noah will continue to come out to Legacy's song.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_**RANDY'S POV**_

I paced back and forth in front of the incoming flights board, watching for information on Sam's plane landing. _Definitely feeling a little nervous. I'm excited to see her. It'll mean I have someone to distract me from Noah. She's getting under my skin something terrible and its pissing me off. I can't see to get away from her. _

_And speak of the devil_

"Mocha with a dash of caramel and vanilla" she said holding a cup out to me. She'd done a disappearing act about 15 minutes ago and now just turned up with two cups of coffee in her hands "I wasn't sure how long Sam was going to be or what she drank so...."

"Its okay. But how did you....?"

"What do you take me for? I remember what you drink. I've not forgotten much about you O" she replied taking a sip of her own drink and staring up at me through slightly hooded eyes.

I nodded and took another drink, feeling the saliva in my mouth dry instantly at the way she looked up at me. One look and I was dead and buried.

"Mmmm..." she groaned a little, her mouth wrapped around one part of the cup, her throat bobbing softly as the hot, smooth liquid slid down it. I found myself staring at her before darting my eyes to the board, taking a deep breath and a drink of my coffee.

_Hurry up Sam...._

_**

* * *

**_

**_NOAH'S POV_**

I glanced up at Randy as he sighed, staring at the board. He was dressed in a tight fitting black shirt covered with an expensive black leather jacket. His jeans were loose fitting, slung low on his hips and his feet were covered with black trainers. I sighed and he looked over at me. I smiled and he smiled back, his eyes covered by a pair of reflecting sunglasses. I could see myself in the lenses and turned away from him.

I could sense his eyes on me but I kept mine fixed to the board, scrolling for Sam's flight.

"She's landed Randy" I smirked when his eyes darted to the board. He seemed to get a little nervous, his fingers twitching around his cup, his feet tapping on the spot he was standing on.

I finished my coffee and asked him if he was finished and he handed me his cup, so I walked over to the trash can and dropped the cups into it. When I turned around, I gasped as I saw Randy with his arms wrapped around another woman. He was holding her up in the air, her feet nearly 6 or 7 inches from the ground, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She had long dark brown hair with dark blond highlights streaked through it. She was slim and dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high heels. She had a large black bag with her that was dropped at Randy's feet. He was laughing and smiling as he held her up.

I frowned and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I opened my eyes, looking down at my own clothes which consisted of a black thin string top, covered by a purple under-bust corset top, black skinny jeans and my black flat knee high boots with the silk ties which my jeans were tucked in to. My hands were covered by black leather fingerless gloves and I had a black leather jacket on as well with my hair styled, straight and down with deep bangs, the top pulled up and back for height.

I put a fake smile on my face and started to approach the couple, clearing my throat as I got there.

Somehow they managed to pry their lips from one another and both looked down on me.

"Awww...look a fan Randy. I'm sure she wants a picture of you". I licked my lips and scoffed a little, smiling at Randy with a shake of my head.

"I'm not a fan...."

"Oh you must be Randy's PA. Well, my bags are coming off of belt 4 if you want to go and get them. We'll wait in the car right babe?" she looked up at Randy. He set her on her feet as he saw me place my hands on my hips and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ummmm...Sam...."

"No, that's okay. I'll get the bags Randy. Go spend some time with your girlfriend" I snapped before storming off in the direction of baggage reclaim, not glancing back at them.

_Yeah, I'll get her fucking bags and make sure they scattered so fucking far across Europe she'll never find all of her personals._

I was seething as I stormed down to baggage, only just realising that she'd never told me what her bags looked like. I let out a sigh, grabbing a luggage cart and waiting near the belt as everyone stood and waited for their own bags. I looked at nearly every tag going by, managing to grab one of her cases, almost choking on my own breath when I spotted the tag which read _Samantha Speno Orton_ on it.

I dropped the case down on the cart and waited for the rest to come around. Soon I was the only one left and there was another flight due off soon. I saw two more cases and a holdall coming around the belt towards me. I grabbed them and checked the tags and sure enough, they belonged her her. _How much bloody stuff does she need? How long is she staying?_

I pushed the cart towards the exit, muttering about her under my breath, heading for where Randy parked his car. I stopped near the car, lifting the cases off of it and dropping them onto the sidewalk with a thud.

"Be careful, I've got precious things in there" I heard Sam's voice and I looked up to see her sitting in the passenger seat of Randy's car.

"I'm sure nothing will break. I didn't drop it _too_ hard" I replied with a smirk, dumping the rest of the cases "O would you give me a hand?" I asked calling on Randy by the nickname I'd given him.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked from in car "Why do you need my help?" she asked. I frowned and shook my head and went to say something when Randy cut in

"She was talking to me babe". He got out of the car and came around, lifting two of the cases without a second thought and sliding them into the back. He smiled at me but I just ignored him and grabbed the holdall and lifted it in the back. Going for the other case, Randy put his hand on it, his fingers touching mine.

"I've got it" I snapped and lifted the case, struggling slightly but not letting on. I pushed it in the back and then got in the backseat of the car, slamming the door and putting my seatbelt on, staring out of the window as we both waited on Randy. Sam was sitting in the front, humming a tune and staring at herself in the overhead mirror. I rubbed my lips together, glancing at Randy as he got in to the car and shut the door. His eyes met mine through the rear-view mirror but I broke contact with him, not wanting to see that 'kicked puppy' look.

He huffed and started the car, pulling away from the airport and Sam blabbed away in the front seat. I made a face mimicking her laugh as I stared out of the window.

We pulled up at the arena and I got out of the car as soon as it had stopped. I opened the car boot, grasped two cases and hauled them out on to the ground. I stood them up and got the last one and the holdall. I stood the third case up and then walked around to the side of the car, waiting on Sam getting out. She smirked at me and held her hand out for the bag.

"I'm sure you'll manage from here Samantha" I smiled and dropped the bag to the ground before strutting off inside to find Ted and Cody. I heard her huff and let out a small squeal, moaning Randy's name with a 'Are you going to let her treat me like that? She's just the help?' I laughed to myself and continued on inside.

_**

* * *

**_

_**RAW: 1ST FEBRUARY 2010**_

_**NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE**_

**Dressed in a pair of black leather hotpants, my knee high wrestling boots with a gold 'L' on the front of both shins, black knee pads, a gold backless halter neck top and a pair of leather fingerless gloves, I stepped out onto the ramp to 'New Day' by 'Adelitas Way'. I turned towards the Titantron, holding my hands up and then brought them down slowly palms face up before turning back to face the crowd. Cody appeared behind me, escorting me to the ring. He held my hand tightly, pulling me close to him and whispering in my ear, making it seem as if he was telling me something important.**

**He let me go up the steps in front of him and opened the ropes to allow me to step through before he followed me. I spun in a circle in the centre of the ring and then went to the middle of the ropes, facing the camera and held my hands in the air, pointing at Cody with a smile who now stood on the turnbuckle to my left. I moved towards the turnbuckle as Cody descended off of it.**

**He patted my shoulders and held my face in his hands as he spoke to me, although my eyes were on the ramp as I waited for my opponent. I turned my head back to him and nodded with a smile before he stepped out of the ring and stood back at the edge, near the security wall. I turned to face the ramp, pressing my hands to my knees as I waited on my opponent.**

**'You can look (But you can't touch)' blasted through the speakers and Nikki and Brie Bella emerged from the curtain. They walked towards the ring, both making eye contact with me. I smiled at them and waved as I waited in the ring, now standing up straight, my back against the turnbuckle with both of my hands holding a rope at either side of me. I looked to my left to see them flip themselves over the top ropes, completing their entrance. I didn't know which was which exactly but one of them was wearing light pink and the other was wearing dark pink. They both had flowers in their hair as well, one at one side the other at the other side.**

**The twin with the dark pink in stayed in the ring, so I presumed she was my opponent Nikki.**

**The referee spoke to us just before Justin Roberts announced the both of us and announced that the match was the first qualifying stage for the 'Diva's Championship Match'. **

**Nikki held out her hand for me to shake. I smiled at her as we circled each other in the ring. I took her hand, shook it firmly and then grasped it as she went to let go. With a smirk, I pulled her towards me and gave her a **_**Closeline**_**. She fell to the floor with a groan, rolling on the floor in agony. I smirked and walked around her, taunting her. I stepped up to her and began to kick her and stomp on her, hearing Brie shouting from the sidelines. I picked her up by the hair, applying a headlock to her, pulling her neck towards my chest. She grasped at me, trying to push me off as I yelled at the referee to ask her if she was giving up. She shook her head and managed to push me off, pushing me into the ropes and then knocking me to the mat with her shoulder. I rolled onto my stomach, getting to my knees before she grasped my hair and pulled me up. She pulled me around to face her and went to kick me in the stomach but I pushed her back towards the ropes. **

**She whipped into the ropes before coming back at me. I performed a **_**Dropkick**_** knocking her to the mat. I groaned and got to my knees, standing up and walking towards the turnbuckle. I leaned back against it for a few seconds before walking forward to pick her up. I pulled on her hair, smiling as she groaned in pain. I picked her up and slammed her back to the mat. I whipped myself into the ropes and ran towards her body lying on the mat. I rolled onto my hands, using them to flip my weight over and I landed with my legs over her stomach in a sitting position, slamming them on top of her.**

**I rolled off her, picking her up, but she grabbed my leg and pulled me into an inside cradle. I kicked out a one and a half, getting up quickly and turning to face her as she stood up shakily. I grabbed her and hit her with a punch and then an elbow to the face.**

**I pulled her to me, hooking her head under my left arm and then my head under her right arm. I grasped her hand in my own and swung around, dropping her to the mat with a **_**Swinging Neckbreaker**_**. I quickly manoeuvered myself around the mat in a circle, lifting her leg and holding her shoulders down in a pin. **

**The referee made the three count and I pushed her away from me as if she were something disgusting. I stood and allowed the referee to hold my arm up in victory as Cody walked around the ring with a smile on his face, motioning for me to leave the ring.**

**I turned back around and walked backwards past Nikki's fallen form on the mat as Brie entered the ring to see if her twin was okay. I walked to the ropes nearest the ramp and stood with my back to them. I grasped them and then flipped myself over them onto the apron in a mock imitation on their entrance to the ring. **

**I smirked as I jumped down onto the floor, making a dusting off motion with my hands off and leaving the ringside with Cody by my side.**

* * *

"You were great out there Noah" Cody smiled as we stepped into the gorilla. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist as we walked down the corridor, heading for Legacy's locker room.

"Thanks. I try and showcase some new skills in every match I'm involved in. I've got a lot to show but some things might be too violent for the PG13 rule the company has going on. So I've toned a few of them down in order to be able to use them. It feels good to be out there doing something I'm so passionate about Codes. I know you feel the same. Although, this business is in your blood...."

"Yeah, but no matter if I was raised around this industry or not, I think I would still have found myself with a keen interest. Its all I could ever imagine myself doing...."

"Cody!!" someone yelled from down the hall in front of us. We both looked up and groaned at the same time seeing Sam coming towards us "Have you seen that girl? Ummm...ummm..oh there you are" she addressed me as she spotted me next to Cody, our arms still around one another.

"You want to speak to me for something?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, you! You do know that my luggage is ruined. Ruined! You dropped it on the ground. What sort of PA does that to their clients wife?"

"Girlfriend" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a high-pitched tone.

"You're his girlfriend" Cody finished for me "Not his wife".

"It's all the same. The only difference is a piece of paper. Anyway. How dare you even think that you can get away with that. You will pay...."

"Hey baby, what's goin' on here?" I heard a southern drawl come from just behind me. Cody and I both turned to see Ted sidling up behind us, dressed in his ring gear. Cody and him would be wrestling later that night.

He came to stand at the opposite side of me to Cody and wrapped his arm around my waist, dropping a kiss on my bare shoulder. Of course, he didn't care in the slightest that Cody and I had our arms around one another. We'd set the boundaries already and we knew how far to go.

I smiled at him and then we all turned to look at Sam standing in front of us.

She smiled at us in an almost evil way before running her tongue along her top teeth.

"You're sleeping with the help Ted?" she snapped, tilting her head to the side and flicking it in his direction.

He started laughing. I could feel his chest rumble next to mine as laughter spilled from his lips.

"The help? Who are you talking about? Noah's not...."

"Yeah he is. And so what? What has it got anything to do with you? You're Randy's girlfriend. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have a say in what goes on around here Samantha. So just keep your nose out of other people's lives" I snapped and motioned for Cody to move around her. He walked ahead of me and I tugged on Ted's wrist, asking him to follow me. I looked over my shoulder at Sam "Oh and no, I won't pay for the bag. I'm sure Randy will buy you a new one sweetheart".

The three of us entered Legacy's locker room a few minutes later, both Cody and myself in fits of laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Ted asked as he shut the door behind us. I shook my head, and looked at Cody who imitated Sam a little which made us laugh again. I took a deep breath and turned to Ted, wrapping my arms around his waist and staring up at him.

"She thinks I'm Randy's PA...." I started but he cut me off.

"But Randy doesn't have a....."

"I know that and so does everyone else. She made me go get her luggage at the airport. I had to wait for about 20 minutes so I could check all the labels. And then I had to help Randy load it in the truck. Meanwhile, she's telling me from the passenger seat that she has precious things inside and I've not to break them. So when we parked at the arena earlier, I got her luggage out by myself and walked around to the passenger side and dropped her designer holdall on the ground. So now apparently I've ruined it and will have to pay for it" I laughed, telling both of them the story.

Ted laughed along with me as well, shaking his head and kissing my forehead.

"Why didn't you just tell her who you are?"

"Hmmm...because this way, its more fun. We can laugh at her behind her back now, meanwhile she's oblivious to everything" I replied leaning up for a kiss.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N 2:**_ Okay, another thing for you to help me out with. I'm trying to pick Noah a _Wrestlemania: Hall of Fame _dress. I've narrowed it down to two so far that I think would suit her. I was trying to get a gold one as Legacy's colours are gold, black, red, that kind of thing, but I can't find a nice one, that I like. If you have any suggestions, let me know in your review. And remember about her new entrance song as well. Thanks XxX

Oh and please read my new story 'First Impressions'. Thanks!


	17. I Need You To

_**A/N:**_ Wow, sorry its taken me a while to update. I've been busy trying to write a one-shot which just is not going the way I planned lol. Never mind, I'll get there....eventually. Anyway, I finally managed to pick a new entrance music for Noah and it will be appearing in this chapter. Now just to pick her dress for the _Wrestlemania: Hall Of Fame_. Read and enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

"Hey, Noah, can I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Randy's deep, baritone voice come from behind me as I was walking down the corridor. I had 20 minutes until my match and I was just going to head to the gorilla to warm up. I turned around, raising my chin up towards him as I stood with my hands on my hips.

I was dressed in another new ring outfit, consisting of a pair of black skin tight leather trousers, tucked into my 'Legacy' wrestling boots, paired with what was basically just a piece of blood red material. I'd wrapped the width of it around my front, covering from my chest to just above my navel, twisting it around my body, overlapping at the back before bringing it back to the front. I'd then pulled the ends of the material up and around my neck, securing them in a bow. From just below the top, a small red jewel could be seen glinting in the light.

I'd been to wardrobe and asked Katie if she'd help me with my hair. She washed, straightened and then carefully, sprayed, tugged and pulled it into position. She'd used a lot of hairspray in order to give it the height at the back. The bangs were sitting in a deep slash, covering most of my right eye, whilst my top played up the cherry red and violet flashes that were through my hair.

"I've got a match soon. Can you make it quick?" I spoke to him in clipped tones, neither of us having been in a talking mood since Samantha arrived the week before. He stared at me, rubbing his lips together with a shake of his head.

"I....well...I wanted to know, what happened last week. We've not had the chance to talk..."

"We've had plenty of chances to talk. For god sake Randy, we travel together. And yet, since your _wife_ arrived, you've not even came near me. I shouldn't have to explain what happened last week. Had she been anybody else that I knew, I would have admitted to overstepping the mark and apologised, but she deserved what happened. She was nothing but nasty since the moment she thought I was your PA. _Your PA?_ You have to be kidding me on. Do I look like your fucking assistant Randy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck slightly "I...well....."

"I...well...nothing. And then she had the cheek to tell me I was to pay for a replacement bag. She has some nerve Randy. Look, I'm not going to argue with you, there's no point in standing here, getting upset. It comes down to the fact that I was there before her. I've always been there before her. I was your friend first, your lover first, your everything **first**. And yet, you let her treat me like I'm dirt off of her fucking _Prada_ shoe".

I began to turn around to walk towards the gorilla when he grasped me gently around the arm and tugged me back. He pushed me towards the wall and stood in front of me, leaning down to look at me.

"Look, she's my girlfriend okay. And while I don't ask for much from any of you, I want her treated with respect Noah. I want it to seem like she fits in here. I need you...."

"You need me to do nothing Randy. If she wants respect, she needs to earn it. And she'll never fit in here. She would fit in here, the same as she would on a working farm. Just, let me go..."

"Noah, don't push it. I don't want this hatred, you've got for my girlfriend to come between us" he said slowly and a tad on the gentler side as he let me go and stepped back. I could feel small tears pricking at my eyes.

"You just don't get it" I sighed "I don't hate her. It's you who's letting her come between us Randy" I muttered and then walked off down the corridor.

_**

* * *

**_

**_RAW: 7TH FEBRUARY_**

**The drums started to beat heavily as the lights in the arena dimmed. Joined by the guitar soon after, the beat sped up as red, white and black lights flashed very quickly over the stage. I stepped out onto the stage, walking to the top of the ramp, turning so my back was facing the ring. The words of the song, came through the speaker as the flashes stopped and a white light lit up the whole of the ramp, revealing me to the audience and I turned to face the crowd.**

**I heard the boos begin instantly when the crowd realised who I was. People were chanting 'DX', 'Legacy Sucks' and 'You should be ashamed'. I smiled and began to walk down the ramp slowly, going with the flow of the music. I stopped near the bottom and placed a hand on my heart as I looked to the ceiling. As the beat of the music sped up I ran towards the ring, sliding under the bottom rope and spinning around on my knees. I got to my feet slowly and made my way to the turnbuckle and climbed it slowly as each word of the chorus was sang and held my hands in the air palms up before running them down the length of my torso with a smile on my face.**

**I jumped onto the top rope, balancing precariously before tip-toeing/running slowly towards the middle of it and jumping off of it, back into the ring, completing my entrance with a double spin in the ring, my hands held high to the ceiling.**

**As soon as I'd stepped onto the stage and heard the music, I knew I'd picked the right song. My new theme was 'From Ashes of Sin' by 'Endeverafter' the same band who had sang the theme song of one of my biggest idols, Jeff Hardy.**

**I smiled as I waited in the ring for my opponent, Gail Kim. This was the last stage of the 'Diva's Championship Match' before the final two would face at 'Elimination Chamber' for the title.**

**I rubbed a hand over my face gently and took a deep breath, knowing I was in for a fight.**

**Gail's music 'Strong and Sexy' blasted across the arena and the fans stood to their feet to cheer for her. I smiled ruthlessly in the ring, hoping my skill would get me through this one. She was a tough competitor, able to go with the rest of them, probably the toughest I'd faced in the business as of.**

**She entered the ring, under the second rope and eyed me before standing on the turnbuckle and holding her hand up to the crowd. I held back, waiting for her to come down and the referee to check us over before he called for the bell to be rang.**

**She immediately went into a defensive stand, holding her hands up. I copied her, advancing towards her, grasping her fingers with mine as we locked up. I pushed against her, my feet digging into the mat as she pushed back. I let up the hold and let her push me back towards the ropes, backing into them and trying to push her away. The referee made her break her hold and step back. I turned back to face her as she came back towards me and I kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over, before I grabbed her hand and sent her towards the ropes. She ran at me but I dropped to the floor to move out of her way. As I stood up, she came flying towards me with a _Springboard Crossbody_. She caught me and we both hit the mat, she quickly hooked my leg for the pin. I kicked out at two, rolling to my side and clutching the back of my head from where it hit the mat.**

**She grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. She grabbed my head, pulling me into a headlock. I had one arm around her back, bracing myself through the movement.**

**She pulled tighter around my head and I groaned against her, trying to push her off and using my hands to try and break the hold. I hooked my leg around her left one, pushing forward and throwing us towards the floor. She let go of me and I covered my face to prevent a blow in the fall as she slammed face-first into the mat. I placed my hands down onto the mat and tried to push myself up, failing a few times before staggering to my feet.**

**The whole back of my skull was throbbing and my vision was a little hazy as I continued the match.**

**I grabbed Gail's hair and pulled her up, swinging her around on her feet a little. I tugged her towards the turnbuckle, pulling back before hitting her with two or three punches to keep her stunned. I grasped her shorts, hooking her arm over my neck as I lifted her up and slammed her back against the turnbuckle. She lay back against it before I pulled on her hair, dragging her to the centre of the ring. She pulled back, grasping my hand and I pulled back against her as well. I smiled at her and she shook her head before pulling harder which sent me towards the ropes. She hit me with a _Closeline_ on the way back and as I got back up she hit me with another and then a third one. I lay dazed on the floor as she dragged me up from the floor, pulling me towards the turnbuckle. She threw me against it and I slumped back with my arms folded over the top rope. She walked in a circle before running towards me and jumping high in the air, hitting me with a chop to the neck. My head flopped back and she walked around the ring, chanting 'Cmon, C'mon' getting the crowd fired up. I stood up, staggering from the turnbuckle, straight towards her. She kicked me on the side of my thigh on one side, followed by a kick to the other. My legs nearly gave way beneath me as she done this. She pulled me up and threw me towards the ropes but I ducked underneath them, sliding out onto the floor on the outside of the ring near the ramp. I paced back and forth, holding my head as she argued with the referee for me to get back in the ring. He told me to get back in before he began a 10 count.**

**I heard cheers from the crowd, but assumed it was because the referee was already at 6 before I decided to climb the arpon. I stood by the ropes, getting ready to step through them before someone tugged my legs. I looked behind me to see Mickie laughing as she pulled me off the apron, my head hitting off of it before I rolled to the floor.**

**I heard the bell being rang before an announcement was made.**

**"As a result of a disqualification, the winner of this match is Noah Morgan!!".**

**I heard Gail asking Mickie what she was doing. But all Mickie said was "I want her in the match. I'm sorry Gail".**

**I felt someone at my side, a few moments later and I rolled over gently to see a trainer there. He held his hand to my head and asked me a few questions before helping me to my feet. I stood up, swaying a little before telling him I was okay and began walking up the ramp slowly, clutching the top of my head. I groaned under the lights before stepping backstage.**

* * *

I let go of my head immediately and looked around the gorilla. I spotted Mickie standing talking to Gail and then Randy appeared around the corner. He looked up at me, his eyes lighting up slightly before he saw my expression change when Samantha rounded the corner. I groaned and began to walk towards the corridor which they had just came from, touching the back of my head lightly when her voice floated to my ears.

"Did you bump your head sweetie? Doing all that helping out hmmm? Such a shame, well feel better" she said pretending to sound sympathetic but sounding anything but.

"Look!" I snapped turning around before taking a deep breath and pressing my lips together "You know what Samantha, I really don't think you know what you're talking about, so I'd prefer it, if you kept your nose out of my business okay" I said calmly with a small smile on my face. I nodded at her before turning around.

"Well, it just seems such a waste. I mean, Ted could do so much better, don't you think Rand'...he just seems to be lowering himself sleeping with her..." I heard her mutter as she thought I was out of ear short.

"Right, I've had enough of this!!" I snapped, drawing attention from Mickie and Gail and few of the techies backstage. I stormed towards where Randy was warming up and without warning I grasped the back of Samantha's hair and pulled it back. I could feel the fake hair, sticking to my hands with the amount of products she had on it. She screamed blue murder as I tugged on her hair and Randy was shouting at me to let go.

"You think your so fucking smart, don't you?" I snarled at her, swinging her around "Let me tell you something, I could break every goddamn bone in your body if I really wanted to" I looked right into her eyes as I grasped her heavily-made up face in my hand "You're such a fucking ditz Samantha. I told you to keep your plastic little nose out of my business. Now hopefully, you'll learn your fucking lesson, you stupid bitch". I pushed her face away from me with my hand before tugging her hair a few more times and then throwing her away from me. She fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing and I couldn't help but feel a sense of self-satisfaction.

Mickie and Gail were both at my side, trying to usher me away from her and Randy gave me the coldest look of all as he knelt next to her and tried to stop her sobbing and rubbing her head. I let Mickie and Gail pull me away and I stumbled down the corridor listening to them talk 'How could you do that? What happened? Is she that bad? She's going to sue you. Vince will kill you. You have to tell him what happened. Is Randy ever going to speak to you again?' and lastly 'That was fucking amazing Noah'.

* * *

They stood next to me before I just silently walked away from them. I marched down the corridors, making my way to the place I knew I needed to be.

I walked straight in without knocking, not fazed by the angry face that met mine.

"What is the meaning of this Noah?!?" Vince McMahon snapped at me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well, I kind of just attacked Samantha Speno" I confessed to him with a non-commital shrug.

He sat back down and pursed his lips at me "You kind of just attacked Samantha Speno?" he asked and I nodded "And now you're barging in here to tell me this? Why?"

"Well, I...won't she sue me?" I asked a little naively. He smiled and then laughed a little.

"I think Randy will be able to calm his _Barbie Doll_ down so she won't sue. Is there anything else, you'd like to discuss after so rudely interupting me?"

"Yes" I smiled ruthlessly.

"What?" he twisted his lips.

"I want Randy to punt me in the skull". His face seemed to drain of colour a little and he blinked up at me a few times before repeating what I said "Yes. I've got issues that I need to deal with. Samantha being around has brought them up. I'm conflicted and I know, I can't have time off. So kayfabe injury time would be the best thing. And I have a plan" I smirked as I placed my palms on his desk.

"Well, close the door, so I can hear this plan of yours" he smiled.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2: **_Well there you go. I hope I made the right choice, it was the words that stuck out more than anything. For Noah, betraying DX was sinning and now she's rising up. That's the way I saw it. Have a listen to it, if you haven't heard it already. Thanks XxX


	18. Change of Pace

_**A/N: **_I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted to separate it up a little. I know that Noah's rise to success within the business has been hindered a few times so far, but this way, it goes in the direction I think it should and she'll still achieve extreme success. Hopefully this will tie in with the storyline which is running on _RAW_ at the moment. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

I jolted away as the thumping on the door continued. I rolled over and groaned into the pillow, pounding my fist into the side of it before I rolled over to check the time. I squinted at the red numbers, wincing as they read: _5:45_.

I'd had a late night with Sam the night before, arguing over Noah and what had happened. I'd managed to eventually calm her down and promised that Noah wouldn't hurt her. I'd told her to just stay away from her. Not to come around the arena unless it was to watch from the audience. She's reluctantly agreed after spewing crap for 20 minutes about how Noah was....well you probably get the gist.

I threw the covers back, sucking in a breath as Sam moaned slightly and rolled over, snuggling into her pillow again. I tiptoed towards the door, grabbing a t-shirt and throwing it over my head on the way there. I pulled the hem down, grasping the handle and opening it, wincing as the light from the hall streamed into my eyes. I opened them and my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Noah?"

"Morning, Sugar" she smiled as she turned around, her hand thrusting a cup of coffee in my direction.

_**

* * *

**_

NOAH'S POV

_**1 HOUR EARLIER**_

I tucked a few strands of Ted's hair behind his ear, blowing cold air around his neck. He snorted a little and I almost drew blood from my lip as I tried to stifle my laugh. I tried again, my fingers tickling just under his ear slightly.

"Teddy...." I crooned in his ear softly. He groaned into his pillow, giving an unintelligible mumble of words and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. I shook my head and leaned down over him, pressing myself against his back "Baby...wake up!".

He cracked open one eye, as I pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, gently nipping with my teeth.

"You better have a bloody good reason for waking me up at...." he looked up at the clock and I darted to the other side of the bed "4:30 in the fucking morning!!!!!". I jumped off the bed and ducked for cover as he threw the covers off and stalked towards me. I was trying to stifle a laugh and I tried to run for the door but he grasped me around the waist, pulling my back up against his front "Na-uh, you don't get away that easily". He used his cheek to move my hair out of the way and nuzzled my neck, pressing soft kisses there before lifting me off my feet and lifting me up over his shoulder, dropping me backwards onto the bed before crawling on top of me "What the hell were you thinkin'?"

"Ummmm....I was going to go and get some training done. Vince has had a new program worked up for me. Randy has to help me train..." I trailed off, as Ted's smirk became a deep frown.

"And does he know about this? Babe, you know how upset he is about what you did to Samantha..."

"I know, but nothing has ever kept Randy that angry at me. He knows I would never have hurt her....much" I laughed, pushed away Ted's prying hands as they tried to slide my little tank top up. His fingers danced inside the hem, teasing my cool skin.

"I'm serious Noah, he's real angry. It might take him a while to even come near you. Just be ready for him".

"I am. Vince had told me to tell him, he'll fine him for every training session he misses and the fines will get higher the more he refuses. Not that I think Vince will actually fine him, its just a way to get him to agree. So lets hope he says yes".

"Yeah, let's do that" Ted muttered and dropped his head to nuzzle against my collar-bone. He dropped butterfly kisses there and drew his tongue along my collarbone as a small mewl fell from my lips. I groaned and slid my fingers through his hair, pulling him up to meet me and pressing my lips to his firmly. He kissed me back enthusiastically, as I ran my tongue along his lips before opening my mouth to him.

After 15 minutes of kissing, I pushed him off, telling him I was going to hop in the shower and then go and meet Randy once I was dressed. Although, I did neglect to tell him, I was going to wake Randy up.

_**

* * *

**_

PRESENT MOMENT

I held the cup of coffee towards him with a smile, making sure I kept it tightly on my face, not letting anything show. I raked my eyes over him, seeing how he was dressed in a pair of black boxers and a grey _Aeropostle_ t-shirt which clung to his muscles deliciously. His were still sleepy looking and his face wore a two-day old stubble. I frowned inside and prayed to god he wasn't too angry with me.

He took the coffee, his fingers sliding against mine and I inhaled deeply at the contact.

"What the hell are you doing here Noah? I told...."

"I know what happened. And I'm...sorry" I managed to squeeze out. I was sorry. Sorry that I had to resort to that. I didn't want Sam around. When she first arrived, I hoped that we would get on. It was hard travelling with guys all the time, I needed a girl around and while Mickie was there, our on-screen rivalry meant we didn't see all that much of one another anyway. She travelled with the girls and I travelled with my boys.

"You're...sorry?" he asked, one arm folded over his stomach, the other still holding the coffee. I nodded and took a sip of my drink, running my free hand through my hair, which was unstyled at the moment and rather messy.

"I...well...I really don't want to explain everything here, its just...the truth is....umm...well...look, can we do this somewhere else. Vince had worked a new program up for me to help me get into peak physical condition and you are going to help me" I smiled, tilting my head to the side a little.

He smirked "I'm going to help you?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the gym once you're ready love" I smiled and walked away, not awaiting his reaction, but just having the feeling inside that he would follow me once he shoved on some sweats and a fresh shirt.

_**

* * *

**_

15 MINUTES LATER

I was laying on the mat in the gym, staring up at the ceiling with my arms and legs spread out wide when a face overshadowed me. He stood over me, his arms folded across his chest, his tattoos being shown off from beneath his shirt.

"You won't get much done, lying down there being lazy".

"I'm not being lazy. I'm getting in the zone". He nodded with a smirk on his face before walking around me, leaning down and grasping me around the waist. He picked me up easily and carried me sideways under his arm as I laughed and kicked at him, telling him to put me down. I felt his muscles shift and his body shake as he laughed back at me.

He dropped me down onto a bench gently and then sat beside me and held his hand out.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me see the program, dumbass".

"Fuck up, peabrain" I replied but reached into my pocket and grasped the two sheets of paper and thrust them into his hand.

"Thanks" he replied gruffly, looking over the sheets of paper and absentmindedly commenting "And you couldn't have thought of anything better than peabrain?" looking at me with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away, waiting on his reaction to the training schedule.

"Okay, let's get started then. We'll start with warm-up and then get you doing the bagwork before moving onto the weights and then we'll add in some floorwork on the mats. Sound alright?"

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you tell me to". As I said this he turned to look at me, his eyes dark and half-lidded and I knew instantly, I'd used the wrong words "Let's just get started, I don't want to argue with you" I stood up and began to walk away as he grasped my hand.

"Who said I was going to argue with you?" he pulled me around and took my other hand in his own. I laughed, anything to stop myself from crying.

"I know you better than you know yourself O" I pulled a hand away and stroked it over his short hair "Let's just get this done and then you can go back to Sam and I have to get back to Ted".

"Sure" he let go of my hand and stood up. I took my zipper off and then got some stretches done, Randy doing them as well before he headed to the treadmills and jogged for 20 minutes on a high speed, slowing it down gradually and keeping it there for 5 minutes before setting it back to high for another 10 minutes.

I had worked up quite a sweat by the time, I came off of the treadmill, and I stripped my t-shirt off to wear a sport bra and sweats. Randy stripped his shirt off as well and we dropped them at the side of the mats.

We headed over to the punchbag and I laced the gloves up on my hands. Randy stood behind the bag, getting a good grip of it. He smiled at me and I winked.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" I laughed at him. He just nodded at me with a smile. He held the bag as I started off with a small series of punches, working up to harder and faster punches. He pushed back against the bag and held his stance on the mat.

We took a 5 minute break to get some water and I sat on the bench opposite him.

"So, how did you and Sam meet?" I asked curious as to what happened. He looked up at me as he took a drink of water and raised his eyebrows. Swallowing the water he twitched his lips.

"You really want to know?" he asked and I nodded "We met through my parents. They know her parents and thought perhaps it would be a good match".

"And it looks like it is. You make each other happy, I can tell that. So when are you planning on making her Mrs Orton?" I quipped with a smirk. He almost spluttered his water all over the floor, coughing and choking as he tried to swallow it. I moved over to sit beside him and patted his back roughly. I put my cup down and put my hands on his face, and turned him to face me "Are you okay? Randy? Randy? Talk to me?"

My eyes met his and I saw something change there. I couldn't place it, but the way he was looking at me was giving me chills. But they were good chills. I felt every hair on my body stand on end as my skin came up in goosebumps.

I shivered and dropped one of my hands. He in turn placed his own on my face, licking his lips as he moved closer to me. I could feel his breath, flitting over the skin of my cheek as his head tilted to the side. His nose rubbed against mine gently and I took in a small breath. I parted my lips and licked them, pressing myself closer to him as well.

The tips of his lips touched against my own, ever so slightly and as he went to move closer, to finally seal the kiss between us, the door opened and we both jumped back. I slid along the bench, knocking the cup of water to the floor and looked up to see John Cena, Drew McIntyre, John Morrison, Paul and Shawn come into the gym, all laughing about something. I stood up and turned to Randy, looking over my shoulder as all the laughing had stopped and the five of them were looking at us. I turned back to see Randy with his head bowed, his hands crushing the cup which was now empty between them.

"Ummm...you should see Vince about the scripts. There's been a change of plan" I spoke slowly to Randy before turning and fleeing the gym, not stopping to talk to any of the guys and ignoring Shawn and Paul altogether.

_**

* * *

**_

MEANWHILE IN THE GYM

"What the hell just happened?" Paul asked, sauntering up to me. I had stood up and was throwing my shirt over my head when he came over. I turned to him and shook my head and his face softened a little "Orton. Talk to me. Look, she's like a daughter to me. If something is wrong with her, you gotta tell me? What the hell is going on with you two?"

"We're just having a few problems" I shrugged "Friendship problems. You heard what happened with Sam?" and he nodded "Well, we're trying to work through it. Its not like Noah to just attack my girlfriend without a reason".

"Yeah, but its like a jealous ex-girlfriend Noah to attack your current girlfriend right?" he asked and then walked away.

I mulled the words over and over in my head, getting frustrated with myself.

"Just tell her man" I turned to see John Morrison standing there. I smiled at him and he nodded back.

"Tell her what?"

"Dude, are you serious. I could have cut the tension in the room with a fucking knife. You were like 10 feet away from each other, yet you could still tell what had happened. Just tell Noah, you like her".

"I don't like her and besides I have Sam to think about".

He shrugged "Don't say I didn't warn you. You're gonna lose her all over again man".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?" I shouted, almost jumping over the bench towards him and attracting the attention of the other guys. He just shrugged again and twitched his lips at me before turning away and heading to the treadmill.

I stormed out of the gym on a rampage, fearful for anybody who got in my way.

_**

* * *

**_

NOAH'S POV

I was huddled in the bathroom in the lobby of the reception, near the gym. I sat on the toilet seat, my knees pulled up to my chest. _Why the fuck did I ever let him go in the first place? How the hell did I get myself into this mess? What am I going to do? I love him so much!_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2: **_Hope you enjoyed it. More to be revealed. XxX


	19. A Cold Day In Hell

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the amazing reviews over the past couple of chapters. We're past the halfway mark in the story and its beginning to wind down down. Not that that will mean there will be know drama. There's always drama, however, I just mean that there are only between 5 and 10 chapters left to this, depending on how everything goes. Keep reading. Thanks XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in the story is for that main purpose. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

I flipped the pages of the script over, my eyes darting over the text and information on the page. I checked for the changes that were to be made, smiling as I saw them and knowing my locker room door would be almost kicked in within a few moments.

I fiddled with the polestyrine cup filled with coffee in my hand, turning it around and around as I sat and stared at myself in the mirror. I was just about ready to go out to the ring, my hair and make-up having been done and I'd dressed in something smart; a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a gold cami which reached to just above my belly button and a pair of 3 inch black peeptoe pumps. I'd accessorized with gold chain bangles on both my wrists and a gold chain belt around my waist.

I crushed the empty cup in my hand, dropping it into the bin with a sigh and stood up, pushing the chair in at the dressing table. I was beginning to head to the door when there was a heavy thump on the door. I stood frozen in the middle of the room, not sure whether to answer or not.

"I know you're in there" came Randy's voice "Please open the door Noah" he spoke, his voice sounded tired and a little husky. I sighed, my hand reaching out shakily towards the doorhandle, spinning it around and pulling the door open a little.

I poked my head around the side, looking up to meet his lethal grey/blue eyes. I flipped my hair a little, nodding at him as I rubbed my lips "What can I do for you Randy?" I asked, trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

He rolled his neck back, repeating the words I'd spoken so low I almost missed them. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I looked over him, dressed in his ring attire with his grey 'Root of Evil' shirt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Noah?" he all but snapped at me "You know why I'm here" he thrust the script out towards me, some of the pages falling to the ground from the force he'd used "You asked Vince to get me to punt you in the skull? Why? Why the hell would you do something like that? What is going on with you?" he was seething, his eyes getting darker with each word spoken.

"Randy...please...just stop shouting at me. I don't need this right now..."

"You don't need this?" he laughed, a low rumble in his chest "You don't need this? If anyone doesn't need this right now, its me. I've got so much to deal with right now, so much stress with the storylines and the break-up of 'Legacy' and Sam being here, and now you dump this bullshit on me...."

"Just shut up okay!! I don't care what's on your plate. I've got things to deal with and I need a break. Look, I gave up the Diva's championship for this. You know I was set to take that on Sunday night Randy. I gave it up so I could take a break and let you and Sam get back on track. My being here is only interfering with everything. I need some time to think. I need to figure out what I want...."

"You want to be here. I know you. And what do you mean, Sam and I getting back on track? Sam and I are....."

"Falling apart because of what I did. Look, I don't like her, that much you now. Heck, everyone knows it, she does too. And what else is plain to see is that no matter what I say or do, you've already chosen her Randy...."

"I haven't chosen anybody Noah. There's no choice to make" he stammered out, cutting me off.

"Yes there is! And you've made it. You've chosen her and in doing that, our relationship...friendship rather, has gone off the rails. Don't tell me you can't see that? And I can't make you change your mind. Its made up. There's nothing I can do. So this was the only way to make things right. Let's face reality Randy. What happened in the gym...it wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened. I want to be here Randy. I need to be here, but I also need you in my life. And right now, there is no both. Its one or the other. And stupidly enough I chose you. Which is why, the script is what it is. Now, I've got to get to the ring. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'll see you out there" he backed up as I came out of the room and shut the door. I smiled at him, nodded once and then began to walk away down the hall towards the gorilla.

* * *

I waited by the gorilla, watching the show going to commercial. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Randy walking up behind me. He'd removed his shirt and was slicked up with his baby oil. I nodded at him and he spared me a glance before one of the techie's let us know it was almost time for our entrance. This was the first time I'd entered the ring to 'Voices' by 'Rev Theory' and I didn't really have one planned out.

"You ready?" Randy muttered from my side. I nodded and reached for his hand, squeezing it my own before dropping it and moving towards the curtain. His music blared through the arena and I felt him pass by me, stepping out on the stage. I followed closely behind him. His walk was quicker tonight as he approached the ring where Kofi stood, waiting on him. I walked behind him, patting his back before he entered the ring and walking around to take a seat at commentary.

I smiled at Jerry and Michael, gretting them both as I sat down.

"Its nice to see you out here again Noah" Jerry raved "We've not see much of you at ringside, you always seem to be in the ring".

"Well, its where I'm supposed to be. I don't see the point in sitting ringside all the time. It would then take away the special treat I get whenever I join you boys here once in a while. It wouldn't be the same if you saw me all the time" I glanced at the ring where Randy and Kofi were being spoken to by the referee.

I stared up at Randy as he looked at me sitting in the chair. I crossed my legs and spun from side to side, fidgeting with the wire on my headset a little.

"....I'm sure you're feeling a little out of place. Being the only girl to ever be associated with Legacy and all..." 'King' was talking to me. I turned to him, my eyes narrowing slightly and I spoke clearly through the mic so he would understand.

"I'm not feeling out of place at all Jerry. And neither am I associated with the stable of Legacy. I am a member. Simple. No other definition".

"Yes, of course. It wasn't meant as an insult Noah" Michael corrected for him. I nodded, bringing a small grin to my lips.

"So how are you feeling about _Wrestlemania_ approaching? Obviously, this being your first trip to the biggest PPV of the year? Is it daunting for you?"

"Not at all. I mean, everyone says, you haven't made it in this business until you go to _Wrestlemania_. I hope its true. Its not daunting for me, its more exciting. I've had a pretty good year and as of next week, I'll be the new Diva's champion, so going to my first _Wrestlemania_ with a title around my waist will make it indescribable".

"I see you are confident in the fact that you'll beat resident sweetheart Mickie James next week then?" Jerry asked. I turned my eyes to the match and watched Randy and Kofi, mulling my answer over.

"I'm a fair fighter. Mickie will be the toughest opponent I've ever had in the business but it won't stop me from beating the hell out of her and taking what is rightfully mine".

"Folks, if you've just joined us, we're joined my Legacy member Noah at ringside as she watches her leader Randy Orton in a ruthless fight against none other than Kofi Kingston".

"Speaking of which, do you consider Randy Orton, your leader?". I nodded

"Yes. In every way possible" I answered simply. As I concentrated on the match, I sub-consciously listened to the commentary that Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were making on the match. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, sitting forward in my chair as Kofi hit the 'SOS'. I shook my head as he went for the pin and jumped back in happiness as Randy kicked out at two.

My heart was thumping against my chest as the match continued.

"That as a close one for Randy. Lets keep watching and see if he comes out on top or will Kofi come out the victor" Michael Cole commented. I hissed through my teeth at the idea that Randy would lose this match.

"So, are both Randy and Ted Dibiase prepared as they go into the _Elimination Chamber_ this Sunday?". I turned to see both Cole and 'King' looking at me.

"Absolutely. I mean, yeah there's tension, there always will be. But we're closer than that. One match won't tear 'Legacy' apart. Nothing will" I gritted my teeth "Randy's going to come out on top of that match. He's going in there and he'll come out with the WWE Championship" I spoke, watching Kofi go for 'Trouble in Paradise. My jaw opened as Randy countered and hit him with an 'RKO'.

I wiggled in my seat, nearly jumping off of it, as he rolled over and pinned Kofi, the referee making the three count.

"If anything, I can assure you of that. I'll make sure of it" I smiled, taking off my headset and dropping it on the chair before running up the steps and getting into the ring. Randy was just climbing to his feet and I stood behind him, before grabbing his hand and raising it in victory. I looked up at him as he stared down at me, his chest heaving from the exertion during the match, his skin glistening with a mixture of oil and sweat, his eyes heavy lidded and his lips pressed in a fine line.

I was anxious to know what he was thinking. I wanted to be in his head so badly, but he kept his thoughts to himself. I dropped his arm and he used his other hand to hold the back of his head slightly in pain. I headed for the ropes, stepping through them and walking down the steps as he followed me. On the way up the ramp, he swung his arm around my shoulders, his right hand, cupping my shoulder tightly, pulling me towards him as he led me backstage.

* * *

He cracked his neck as we stepped through the curtain and began to head towards our respective locker rooms.

"Are you ready for Sunday night?" he asked, his arm still around me, the sweat and baby oil making his skin slightly sticky against the cooler skin of my shoulders.

I nodded "I hope so. I just hope everything goes to plan. And besides, I'll be back soon. You'll see, it'll fly by in no time".

He gave a simple grunt in answer to my question as we approached my locker room. I stopped by the door, wrapping my palm around the handle loosely. I felt Randy's arm drop from my shoulders slowly and I turned to see him standing almost despondently behind me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thanks Randy, for everything. You've been...."

"You're speaking as if this is the end of something. You and I both know you'll be back, like you said. And we'll talk on the phone. I'm not willing to let you walk out of my life, despite what you may think. It'll be a cold day in hell before I lose you again Princess" he muttered, touching my shoulder gently, the contrast between his touch and voice obvious, before walking away down the corridor.

I watched his retreating back, wishing I could run after him and just tell him the truth, tell him how much I loved him and how I wish I'd never left him and....just let everything out, get the weight off my shoulders.

I opened my locker room and stepped inside, turning around and jumping back in fright, letting out a huge gasp.

"Fucking hell, Ted. Don't do that ever again, you scared the shit out of me".

"I think we need to talk" he replied, simply, holding up the script.

"Yeah about that...."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There we go, another chapter. Not completely happy with it, let me know what you think XxX


	20. Elimination Begins

**_A/N: _**I have to apologise for the lack of updates on this. My laptop has been broken a few times over the last few weeks and I've not been able to write which has made me really upset. I hope you forgive me. This is the turning point in the story, the start of Noah's plan with Vince will be played out in this chapter. Enjoy XxX

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Noah. Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used in this story is for the main purpose. Thank You!

**Bold: Ring Action**

_Italics: Normal POV in a Flashback_

**_Bold Italics: Promos _**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY_**

**_ELIMINATION CHAMBER, ST LOUIS, MISSOURI_**

Standing in front of the mirror in my changing room was daunting. I knew that my match for the Diva's Championship was up next. And I also knew what the outcome of said match would be. But my mind was flitting back and forth between the events earlier that night and my own match. I took one final look at my ring gear, knowing this would be the last time in a while until I was back here. Until I had this kind of chance again.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I headed for the door, leaving and walking down towards the gorilla position. Mickie was standing there when I arrived and I sidled up towards her, tapping her on the shoulder. She smiled as she flipped around and we both hugged one another.

"I know this isn't how this storyline was meant to playout Mick, but its how it needs to be. Good luck with match" I winked at her to let know what I meant. She thanked me and we linked hands waiting for our signal to head out on the ramp.

* * *

I** stepped out onto the ramp, taking a look at the amount of fans that had filled out the arena. I headed down the ramp, entering the ring and completing my entrance before standing in the ring. I glanced at the chamber, sitting above my head, knowing it had played a huge part in my break from the show. I sighed wistfully as my eyes moved to the ramp, waiting on Mickie entering.**

**Her music played throughout the arena, and I bit back a smile at the amount of cheers she endured as she made her way down the ramp. She slid into the ring, pointing at me with narrowed eyes. I paced back and forth in front of the ropes behind me as she jumped down off the turnbuckle and turned to face me. Justin announced us in the ring, stating that the match was for the Diva's Championship. We both agreed to the referee's rules before he rung the bell. **

**Mickie and I stared at one another before instantly locking up, each trying to overpower the other one. I pushed back towards the ropes and the referee broke us apart. I smirked at her and cracked my neck, backing up to the middle of the ring, as she came towards me again. We locked up once more, trying to overpower each other once again, but we both broke apart as we heard a voice speaking through a mic. I backed away and Mickie turned around to stand next to me as we faced the ramp, watching Vickie Guerrero walk out onto the stage. I shook my head with a sigh and glanced at Mickie as she looked at me, both thinking the same thing: Is this a trick?**

**"Excuse me!!" Vickie yelled through the mic and the crowd continued to boo her, and even I had to smirk at that. Mickie was almost laughing her head off and Vickie's attempts to get the crowd to listen to her.**

**"I don't know what you are laughing at ladies?" Vickie said almost pleasantly but you could see the menace behind her eyes "I've been watching RAW and I am sick and tired of hearing the Diva's continually talking about how much better they are than the Smackdown Diva's. So seeing as I am the official Smackdown....I said excuse me!!!" she drew a look of disgust towards the crowd and then turned her eyes towards us "Before I was so rudely interrupted was saying" she smiled "I am the official consultant for Smackdown and I have cancelled this Diva's Championship match. Now you two will team up with one another and verse the two best Diva's in this business. Ladies and Gentlemen...." she drew a hand behind herself and 'You're not enough for me' by 'Jim Johnston' played through the arena and Michelle McCool appeared with Layla by her side. They turned around, showing off hoodies which read 'Simply Flawless' on the back before they were joined by Vickie Guerrero and they all made their way towards the ring. I stood with my hands on my hips, shaking my head as they entered the ring, Mickie and I both moved to the far right turnbuckle. I left the ring, standing on the apron and turned to see Mickie standing in the ring. Layla stepped into the ring and I jumped down off the apron as the referee began to start the match. **

**Fans started to boo as I backed away from the ring. Mickie turned around to see me walking up the ramp backwards.**

**"What the hell are you doing Noah!?!?" she screamed at me, leaning over the top rope towards me.**

**"I'm not waisting my time with this crap!" I shouted over the fans "You're on your own Mickie" I turned and headed back up the ramp, looking up to the Titantron, seeing Mickie turn back into a Dropkick from Layla.**

**I shook my head, walking back through the curtain.**

* * *

I headed straight for my locker room, changing as quickly as I could before grabbing my bag and all but running from the arena.

As I got into my awaiting car and told the driver to take me to the hotel, my mind flashed back to the WWE Championship match earlier that night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I sat backstage in Legacy's locker room, watching the match from the TV postioned in there. Cody was hovering near me as I sat on the bench. He was dressed in his ring gear and he touched my shoulder, causing me to turn around and look at him. I had my hands over my mouth and looked up at him._

_"Its time Noah". I nodded and stood up, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me._

* * *

**_I flung the door open and stormed into the dressing room, seeing Cody sitting with his arms braced on his knees. He had something silver in colour in his hands and he was juggling it back and forth between his two hands._**

**_Looking up at me, his eyes widened and as I stared more closely I realised the silver item was a metal bar._**

**_"What are you doing with that Cody?" I looked, one hand on my hip, the other pointing at him. He stood up slowly, backing up and almost tripping over the bench, his mouth gaped in surprise._**

**_"Ummmm...no-nothing. Its...."_**

**_"Is that for Randy? Were you going to interfere in his match?!?" the pitch of my voice rose as the words tumbled from my mouth._**

**_"I...uhhhh....well...." he scratched the back of his head nervously with one hand, the other gripping the steel pole tightly in his hand._**

**_"That's a great idea, that'll secure him the win. Why the hell didn't I think of that? You're a genius" I reached for the pole, grabbing it out of his hand while he stood there looking a little flabbergasted as I headed for the door._**

**_"No! Noah, wait, its not...." he stammered out, but I was already half way down the hall, heading for the ring._**

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**I ran down the ramp towards the ring, approaching the steely structure, gazing up at it and wondering just how much it took to survive something like that. Armed with the steel pole in my hand, I approached the metal bars, pushing my way past referees and ignoring the boos from the crowd.**

**"Randy!!!" I called through the bars, trying desperately to grab his attention. He was so busy that I just took the chance and threw the bar into the middle of the ring. It landed near him and I crossed my fingers that he would see it.**

**Standing ringside for a few moments, the bar still unnoticed as it sat despondently in the ring, I started to gnaw on my nails in frustration.**

**"For god sake, pick up the bar Randy!!" I yelled but to my horror it wasn't Randy who heard me, but Ted instead. He turned to see me, his eyes widening at me, a sadistic, evil smirk coming over his face. He went for the bar and I grabbed the metal chains on the side of the chamber.**

**"NO!! Ted, No!!!" I yelled, but it was too late, he had already smacked Randy over the top of his head, almost knocking him out in one go. I paced back and forth watching as he dropped to the mat and pinned 'The Legend Killer': One, Two, Three.**

**I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, my fingers clenching and unclenching, getting angrier as Ted stared at me with those evil eyes.**

**I turned and fled up the ramp, not seeing Ted walk into 'Trouble in Paradise' before Kofi secured the subsequent pin, eliminating Ted right after his mentor.**

* * *

_Heading backstage, I took a deep breath, knowing I'd done my part and now the rest was up to Randy when RAW would hit the airwaves tomorrow night._

_I headed straight for my locker room, getting changed as I began to prepare for my match later that night._

* * *

**_I threw the locker room door open, my eyes red at the sight of Ted, huddled over the bench, his hands curled around the back of his head, as he groaned in agony. Randy was nowhere in sight and neither was Cody._**

**_"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" I screamed, heading for the bench and pushing him in the shoulder. He looked up at me, licking his lips before standing to his full height, towering over me._**

**_"Back off Noah. I did what I had to do, to help me win"._**

**_"And where did it get you, you idiot? Did you win?!? No, like hell you did. You betrayed your mentor and now I have to pay the consequences!!"_**

**_"You ain't payin' for what I did, you'll be payin' for bringin' the pipe in the first place!!" he yelled back, both sets of our eyes ablaze at once another._**

**_"You're are the dumbest person I've ever known. I know about the plan. All I had to do was look at Cody to see that the plan all along was to betray Randy. You planned this from the start. Well, I hope you're happy. You'll be able to get back in the ring without relying on anybody, just on the god given talent and money that Daddy gave you!!" I spat._**

**_"At least I ain't ridin' on anybody's coat-tails and sellin' myself"._**

**_I lifted my hand and cracked him across the cheek before storming from the dressing room in a tornado of fury._**

* * *

_I stepped back into the locker room to see Ted sitting the same way he had as the promo began. I sighed and went to his side, carding my fingers through his hair gently._

_"I hope the slap wasn't too sore" I smiled a little inspite of feeling a little morose that this would be my last time doing a promo with Ted and spending time with him for a number of weeks to come._

_His arms came away from his knees and he wrapped them around my waist, pulling me against him as he placed his cheek against my stomach, his arms clasping behind my back. I continued to soothingly run my fingers through his mussed up hair._

_"Nah, I think I'll live" he pulled back to look up at me "Just" he smiled softly. I smiled and bowed my head, placing my forehead against his for a few moments before he stood up._

_"I guess I'll be away when Legacy ends. Good luck for the near future Teddy. I'll miss you"._

_"I'll see ya after the show Noah" he murmured softly, cupping my face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I nodded and headed for the exit._

_"Don't you go forgetting about me while I'm gone" I warned him with a wink before leaving the locker room and heading back to mine._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Driving half way across the city, the driver pulled the car up to my street. I sighed as the vehicle came to a stop outside my apartment block, and I thanked the driver before getting out of the car, retrieving my small suitcase from the back seat and then headed up into my apartment block, turning back to look across the lights of the city, smiling forlornly at the arena standing tall on the skyline.

I turned and walked inside, knowing I was in for a sleepless night, with thoughts of tomorrow's RAW in my head.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N2:_**There's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. A bit for drama, most of it was a little on the depressing side but a situation like that would be kind of depressing. XxX


	21. All Good Things Must Come To An End

_**A/N:**_Wow, so thanks once again for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking this story. Its quite hard for me to find my feet and write a believable storyline but I'm slowly learning to make it better. Onto the chapter. Culmination of all things going on with Noah's storyline. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortuantely I do not own anything to do with the WWE and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestlers personal lives and anything used in this story in for that main purpose. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

I walked into the arena in St Louis, Missouri, dressed in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a black sweet lacy cap sleeved babydoll top covered by a black leather jacket. My feet were slipped into knee high black stiletto boots, my jeans tucked inside them. I had a black bag thrown over my shoulder which would hold some of the stuff, I'd left to be shipped with _Legacy's_ items from arena to arena.

Heading for the canteen, I poured myself a strong cappuccino and swallowed it down as quickly as I could without it burning my throat.

"Someone had a long night?" I whipped around to see Randy standing there. I smiled in-spite of feeling low and scratched my forehead with the side of my hand before dropping the empty cup into the rubbish basket.

"Didn't sleep well that's all. What about you? You're here early?" I checked the clock to make sure I wasn't late.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about something. I well...not here. Let's go to your locker room, please?" his eyes were low and he looked like he was just about ready to get down on his knees and beg me to say yes. I nodded slowly and then led the way out of the canteen, heading to my locker room which was just around the corner from the _Legacy_ one. I sighed as I opened the door and motioned for him to come in after me.

Randy was still dressed in his street clothes, dark wash jeans and a clinging black shirt. I tucked my bottom lip in as I put my bag down and turned to look at him. He took a seat, stretching his long legs out and folding his arms over his massive chest, causing his arms to almost burst from the short sleeves of his shirt. I shook my head a little and slipped my jacket off, folding it over the back of the chair, turning my back to him again as I leaned up to pull down a brush off of the shelf.

"So....ughhh...what did you want to talk about?" I asked lightly as I kept my back to him.

"Noah?" he questioned in a low baritone voice close to my ear. I almost jumped out of my skin at the close proximity between us and tried to turn around but his hand on my hips kept me facing forward.

I could feel his warm breath flowing over the bare skin at the back of my neck and down my arms as he leaned closer, his strong muscled front coming up against my back which was practically arching away from him with nerves.

"Randy?" I questioned in the same tone of voice he had used when he was saying my own name "What are you doing?"

"Sshhh" was all I heard from him, his neck bending down as his breath got closer. I shivered, feeling his lips come into contact with the skin covering the juncture between my shoulder and neck, one hand smoothing down my bare arm, the other hand stayed, fingers gripping me tightly at my waist.

"Randy....?" I implored him with my voice. He pulled me tighter against him, his lips continuing on their journey, moving along the side of my neck, and I shivered as he pressed a kiss to my jugular vein, the skin jumping beneath his lips.

"I said be quiet" he half growled, half spoke. I felt my head begin to lull to the side as his kisses became more firm and his tongue snaked out to lick a path up over my jaw. I gasped and I gave in, my body giving way as I fell back into his embrace, my right hand which had been gripping the table came up to wind around his neck, pulling him down to meet me further.

I could feel his heart beat against my back and I knew mines was racing as quickly as his was. I gripped his other hand with my own, our fingers lacing together as he kissed my cheek chastely and tried to move around to kiss me on the lips.

In a flash, I pushed him away, turning around and standing on my tip toes, closing the distance between us. My hands gripped his face, holding him to me as we kissed.

Mouths fused together, teeth clashing painfully, tongues exploring and curling and searching, fingers laced through hair, tugging gently, my fingers scraped over his scalp earning a groan from him.

He lifted me up, pressing me back against the dressing table, my legs curling loosely around his hips as his lips demanded more from me.

His hand came away from my hair, moving down, caressing my bare skin, the capped sleeves of my shirt slipping down to reveal more. He peppered kisses all along my neck and I held onto him tightly, my hands gripping the back of his sheared head, my eyes opening briefly as my lips curled into a smile. _Finally_.

My eyes darted across the room as Randy pressed butterfly kisses along my collar-bone and I glanced at a poster of _Legacy_ seeing Randy standing in between his two proteges. My eyes widened at the sight of Ted staring back at me, like he knew exactly what I was doing and I instantly pushed Randy away.

He looked down at me, hurt evident in his eyes.

"We...we can't do this Randy" I touched my swollen lips with my fingers, feeling them buzzing and tingling from the kisses before fixing the straps of my top.

"What? Noah? What are you talking about?" he managed to grind out but I wasn't hearing any of it.

"Sam, Teddy, what about them? We have to...we have to think, think of them" I stuttered, moving off the desk and stumbling around the small room "Its not about us. This isn't right. We have other obligations Randy...."

"You think this is just an obligation?!?" he all but roared at me, his eyes narrowing and his lips parted in a sneer.

"Randy, please" I begged and rubbed my hands over my face in frustration.

"Its fine, I get it. I'll see you in the ring!" he snapped before storming out of my locker room, leaving me looking around my empty locker room in sadness.

**

* * *

**

Standing in the middle of the ring was daunting for me. I paced back and forth dressed in the street clothes I'd arrived in. The only difference being, I'd been to hair and make-up and my hair and been styled in its usual high back and heavy bangs look.

**I sighed as stood there, gripping the mic in my hand, listening to the boos that the crowd were shouting at me for what had happened to Randy the previous night.**

**I lifted the mic to my lips and the crowd quietened down. I scratched my chin nervously before starting to speak.**

**"Last night at **_**Elimination Chamber**_**, I got myself involved in a match which I shouldn't have. The night did not go to plan and that's no fault of my own. I...I went to that ring to help Randy win his championship back and instead, I...he was betrayed by his two proteges Ted Dibiase Jr and Cody Rhodes" I trailed off waiting for the crowds reaction.**

**"They both planned exactly what happened in that ring last night, it was a set up and although I was not supposed to be involved in the set up, I stuck my head in where it wasn't wanted and here I now find myself at the end of Randy Orton's wrath for my actions last night...." I was cut off as 'Voices' by 'Rev Theory' boomed throughout the arena.**

**I turned to the ramp to see Randy emerging slowly from the curtain, his eyes trained on me. I took a deep breath and let it out but all I could think about was how good Randy looked in his ring gear.**

**He walked down the ramp, his eyes never leaving mine as he stepped into the ring, a mic of his own in his hand.**

**He paced the ring for a few moments as I looked up at him, my mouth becoming as dry as a desert. **

**He turned his gaze upon me and I shivered at the look he was giving me.**

**"What the hell happened last night? You cost me that championship belt Noah. How could you do that to me? After everything that I've done for you?" he cocked his head to the side, the felt of the mic sliding against his lips as he spoke.**

**"I didn't, Randy please. It wasn't me. I threw that pipe to you, you were supposed to get it. I shouted on you, I did...." I pleaded with him, wishing I could just get out of the ring already.**

**"Enough!!" he roared "I don't want any excuses, you brought the pipe out to ringside. You did it, I don't care what you think Dibiase and Rhodes were doing but...."**

**"If I hadn't have brought the pipe, the outcome would have been the same. I got that pipe from Cody, in the locker room. He was bringing it to ringside for Ted and you still would have the lost the belt. It doesn't matter...."**

**"It matters to me" he growled, narrowing his eyes more.**

**He dropped his mic and came towards me, grabbing me around my arms and staring down at me. I heard boos and shouts from around the arena and I looked over Randy's shoulder to see Ted and Cody running towards the ring to attack Randy from behind.**

**Randy turned around, following my gaze and caught them both just as they were getting to the ring. Ted got in the ring and came towards Randy who exchanged punches with him before pulling Ted into an **_**Inverted Headlock Backbreaker**_**. I backed away into the corner as Cody tried to get in the ring and Randy caught him by the shoulders, performing a **_**DDT**_** off the ropes. Both members of **_**Legacy**_** lay flat out in the ring and I crawled towards the ropes at the other side of the ring, passing Ted and making sure he was okay.**

**Crouched on my hands and knees, I attempted to get out of the ring as Randy paced around in the ring and then turned his glare on me. I was crouched next to Cody and Randy backed up in the ring before running towards me.**

**I felt a blunt stab to the side of my head, nothing too painful and I rolled to the mat and flopped out of the ring, hitting the floor, which was more painful than the punt.**

**Randy was being cheered and booed in the ring; cheered for laying out **_**Legacy**_** and booed for punting me.**

**Medics gathered around as Randy left the ring, heading up the ramp and looking back down at us. He passed me a second look and I could see the hurt in his eyes from what had happened earlier. I closed my eyes again, pretending I was knocked out as I was loaded onto a gurney with a neckbrace around me.**

**I was wheeled out of the arena and taken to the back where I sat up and took the brace off, rolling my neck about.**

**I thanked the medics and they disappeared as I sat on the gurney, rubbing my hands over my face.**

**I sighed and jumped a little as I felt a hand cover my shoulder. I looked up to see Ted sitting on the gurney beside me.**

**He pulled me towards him and I began to sob on his chest, holding onto him as my body was wracked with tears and sobs.**

_**What the hell have I done to Randy?**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_Well that's another chapter. Now the way I am writing this, everything is not as it seems. That is a forewarning for you. You can come to your own conclusions. Thanks XxX


	22. He's Behind You

_**A/N:**_ Hi, awesome reviews guys. I have now officially caught up with every bit of Wrestling over the weekend. And then it'll begin again with _TNA_on Saturday. The Draft was riveting. Several of the predictions I made came true and I hope everyone thought the show was good. Enjoy the chapter, we'll be moving fast with this one. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_I own Noah. Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE _and I do not maintain to have any knowledge of the wrestlers personal lives whilst anything used in this fic is for the purpose of the story. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

Recuperating from the emotional roller-coaster my body had been on over the following few weeks was rather difficult. Especially since I didn't take the full 4 weeks prior to _Wrestlemania_ off. I spent two weeks in my home town before meeting up with Phil and travelling with _Smackdown_ for the last two weeks, spending most of my nights curled up in a hotel room, refusing to socialise with anyone.

At one point, Phil had to drag me from the room, almost kicking and screaming, just to get me something decent to eat other than hotel food. I was angry that I'd let my life spiral out of control like that, upset that I didn't have control over my own emotions and had lost myself in that fleeting moment with Randy in the locker room. Without even thinking of the consequences, without thinking of Ted.

Speaking of Ted, he had been great, phoning and texting me to ask how I was and making sure I was okay. I'd replied to a few of them with one or two word answers but had left the majority of them unanswered much to Phil's annoyance.

Watching episodes of _RAW_ made things much worse, seeing Randy cement his 'face' turn and watching the collapse of _Legacy_, seeing the match being made for the biggest night of the year was tearing at my heart inside. I stared at Randy's cold, calculating eyes in the ring over and over again, placing my palm against the screen, touching his face when the camera would close in to gouge his reaction from the turn of events that each episode would take.

To top off the roller-coaster I was riding with Randy and Ted, I had to deal with Shawn taking on another match with 'The Undertaker' and putting his whole career on the line.

And then to add to the further stress on me, Vince contacted me and told me I was to be at the _Wrestlemania: Hall of Fame_ ceremony, so I had to find something to wear to the event.

* * *

When the night before _Wrestlemania _came, my nerves were frazzled, my emotions were running on a high and I was scared to death about returning to the firing zone that my life had become within the _WWE_.

Phil had agreed to accompany me to the ceremony as well as bringing along his off-screen girlfriend, former _WWE_ wrestler and singer Amy Dumas. I'd met her on a few occasions and she was very friendly and spoke to me about my situation with Randy. She knew Randy and encouraged me to be honest with him and tell him how I felt. She told me to go about it the proper way and not to hide things or I would end up on my ass in the gutter.

* * *

I was ready for 4pm, waiting for Phil and Amy to come and collect me from the hotel room. I took a deep breath as I sat in front of the mirror, dabbing a blusher brush against my cheeks. My glowing reflection stared back at me but the light didn't reach my eyes. I was nervous about Randy and Ted and hoped the night would go without any trouble.

I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror, adjusting the hem of my dress until it brushed against the floor without folding. It was a nude one shouldered dress made of draped tulle, tight down to just below the knee before flaring out in a mermaid tail finish. Along the shoulder, down over the one breast and down the side, the dress was embroidered with ebony lace flowers.

My hair was freshly cut, having had it restyled into a smooth shoulder length cut. The heavy bangs had been reduced to sleek side bangs, covering half of my face and the red and purple flashes had been coloured to add vibrancy to my hair. I added some hairspray, curling my hair around my shoulders to give it some life and transforming it into a makeshift bob.

Hanging from my wrist was a pale pink clutch bag with a jewelled clip and my feet were clad in nude 4 inch high heels, the toes covered by a single jeweled strap, and a similar strap around the ankle, holding them on my feet.

The door was knocked before being opened and I jumped, turning around to see Amy poking her head around the door. She was dressed in a silk satin charmeuse gown in a deep royal blue colour. The front of it had silk chiffon ruffles cascading down the front, framing the shoulder and neckline. She stepped into the room and smiled at me and I appraised her own dress with a smile of my own.

"Nervous?" she asked, I suppose she could tell from the 'scared shitless' look on my face. I nodded and took a deep breath, lifting the hem of my dress as I walked towards her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders saying "You'll be fine. Everything will go great. Phil will be there to help and so will I".

"Thank you" I smiled as we left the hotel, closing the door behind us and heading downstairs to meet Phil at the car.

The car ride was long and stressful as I sat nervously on the plush seats of the limousine, my mind agonising over what would happen at the ceremony. Would Randy approach me? If so, what would he say? How would I react? How would Ted react? Should I tell Ted what happened between Randy and I?

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the crowded Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona. Limousines, cars and trucks were parked all around and fans were crowded out in the thousands to get a glimpse of their favourite _WWE_ superstars as they entered the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

I smiled at the roar of the fans as I spotted John Cena and Kofi Kingston walking along the makeshift red carpet outside of the theatre. John was in his element, signing everything he could get his hands on and chatting amiably with his fans. Kofi was jumping about, taking pictures with the fans.

The car door opened and the sunlight shone into the car, blinding me for a split second before a hand grasped my own and pulled me graciously out of the car. I stepped out of the car, hearing the roar of the fans louder than before. Phil took my hand and then grasped Amy's hand in his other as he lead us towards the entrance of the theatre. The roar of the fans died as we walked the carpet. Phil's fans cheered for him and some asked me to sign a few things but because I'd spent the majority of my career in the _WWE_ as a 'heel', I didn't have that many fans. I smiled, posed for a few pictures and signed numerous pieces of 'Legacy' and 'Diva' merchandise that I was handed, all the while, talking to some of the fans.

Phil cupped my elbow and I finished off signing a poster before saying goodbye to the fans and then heading inside the theatre with Phil and Amy. We signed in to let the security staff know we were there before we were handed out seating numbers and dinner table arrangements.

I looked about for a few moments in the lobby, seeing a few familiar faces along with the theatre staff, backstage staff, corporate members from the board, techies and security staff bustling about, making sure everything was in its place for the event.

Phil looked back to check I was okay and I smiled and nodded as he escorted Amy into the hall just ahead of me. I stepped in, holding the hem of my dress up gently, looking up at the vast ceiling of the theatre, to the top where the seats were beginning to fill up with fans who had bought tickets to see the ceremony. My eyes followed all the way back down to the front of the stage, where some of the superstars were taking their own seats.

I about to head to my seat in the hall when a warm hand touched my bare shoulder and I turned to see Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly smiling at me. She was dressed in a golden shimmery floor length gown with thin straps holding it up.

"Its nice to see you back. I wasn't sure if you were going to be here but well now you are, I thought I'd ask how you were? Randy, Ted and Cody haven't really been the same since you've been out on 'injury' and well then there's the whole Shawn retiring thing and I don't think Hunter was taking that too well without someone to talk to. And you're dress is so gorgeous? Where did you get....?"

"Whoa, back up Barbie. Shawn's retiring? Is that what you said?". She raised an eyebrow at me and tilted her head to the side slightly before nodding with a wide smile. Her smile then faded from her face and her mouth fell open in a gasp.

"You didn't know?" she asked covering her hand with her mouth "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Noah. I just thought...I thought" she babbled. I sighed and held my hand up and shook my head, trying to stop the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Just tell me where to find him".

"I...I'm not sure. He might be backstage. That'll be the best place....." she faded off as I stormed away, my dress catching around my legs. I tugged it up further and followed the direction for backstage, asking a few people as I passed. A theatre staff member touched my arm to stop me.

"Shawn's with the hall of fame inductees in the the green room sweetheart" she pointed me in the right direction and I thanked her before following the hall that she pointed down. I came to the green room and grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath and threw it open.

* * *

I stepped inside the large room, seeing all the inductees and quite a few of the superstars celebrating inside the room. There were glasses of champagne being passed around and plenty of laughs throughout the room. I heard Ted Dibiase's laugh from half way across the room, my eyes were drawn in that direction.

Moving my way through the crowd, I found Ted Dibiase sat with Ted Jr, Cody, Paul, Shawn, John Hennigan, Bret Hart, David Hart Smith, Nattie Neidhart and Tyson Kidd along with Paul Wight and John Cena as well.

I sighed as I stood behind the circle of them, staring at them as they were all engrossed in conversation.

I cleared my throat and moved closer.

"Shawn?" I spoke lowly, my voice shaking a little. Everyone from the circle looked up at me and Ted stood up instantly, moving his way towards me, his arms engulfing me in a hug so tight I almost couldn't breathe. It felt good to be back in his arms, somewhere safe, away from all my worries. He pulled back, his hands cupping my face.

"You look gorgeous" he murmured, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled inspite of how I was feeling.

Shawn stood up, his fist curled around a glass of champagne. I sighed as he looked at me, his head tilted to the side.

"You know Baby Girl?" he asked and I nodded. I looked away, my lower lip quivering before turning back, my eyes angry.

"You're damn right I do!!" I snapped "Why? Why am I the last to know?" Ted's hands curled around my shoulders, his hands rubbing back and forth.

"Noah, don't start a fight. C'mon...." Ted whispered, trying to pull me away. I looked around at all the faces staring back at me, most with sympathy in their eyes.

"You all knew well before me and yet you kept it a secret. Why? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!" I stammered. I was fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over and roll down my cheeks. Shawn handed his glass to Paul who was standing back and letting the two of us deal with the situation. Shawn stepped forward, coming towards me but I stepped back, Ted's front coming up against my back. I became rigid and shrugged his hands of my shoulders, stepping to the side and moving back.

"Noah, honey...please...just listen...."

"Why should I? You could have told me months ago. This isn't just an overnight decision. You've had a long time to tell me and yet you kept me in the dark just like all the fans. I thought we were close Shawn, I considered you like a father to me. I just, I can't...I need to....I need to get out of here".

I turned and began to push my way through the crowd, ignoring the groups cries of my name. I stumbled to the door of the green room and pulled it open, stepping out and slamming it behind me before heading down the corridor.

_**

* * *

**_

SHAWN'S POV

_Why the hell didn't I tell her? I guess I just knew she had a lot on her plate, building up her character and dealing with Randy and Ted. Damn it! I should go after her.#_

"I...I think I should go after her" I stammered, watching her flee from the room.

"I'll go" Ted cut in "She needs to see a familiar face.

"None of you will go. I'll do it" a thick voice cut through the conversation between Junior and myself. I looked behind Ted to see Randy standing there. His lips were pressed together before they formed a frown as he scratched his lips with his thumb. He tilted his head to the side and then took off from the room without another word.

"I hope she'll be okay".

"Yeah, man, Orton will sort her out. She'll be back, celebrating with us in no time. She just needs to get used to Papa Shawn not being around" Hunter laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, thrusting the glass of cool champagne back into my hand and pulling me to sit down.

_**

* * *

**_

NOAH'S POV

I wondered aimlessly backstage, losing my way around the maze of corridors along the way. One tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away gently, hoping that it hadn't made too much of a distinctive track on my face.

Deciding to retrace my paths, wanting to get into the theatre and get seated before anyone else could see me, I headed back, passing the green room on the way, not noticing the familiar figure coming out of the room and trailing after me. I turned the corner and began to walk down the hall, back towards the backstage entrance from the foyer of the theatre.

"You do know, a beautiful girl such as yourself, should not be wondering around backstage all by herself?" a voice caught me offguard from behind. I froze on the spot, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. A shaky breath left my lips and I turned around to see Randy standing in a black suit, open neck baby blue shirt which made his eyes pop and black shiny shoes. His hair was freshly sheared, he had a diamond stud in one ear and his collar was open at the top, allowing me a teasing glimpse of his chest. His hands were covered by the pockets of his trousers and he smiled at me, flashing his pearly white teeth and making my insides turn to goo, just at the sight of him.

"Randy" I breathed out softly with a small smile.

The next thing I knew, I was walking towads him, standing on my tiptoes, my nails scraping along his shaved scalp as I kissed him eagerly. Tingles exploded in the pit of my stomach as he kissed me back without a second's hesitation, pushing me back, till my heels were flat on the floor. His arms came around me, his hands moving to my back, one molding against my lower back, the other around the top of my shoulders, supporting me as he bent me back to get more leverage in the kiss.

His hot tongue, slipped past my own lips, earning a mewl from the back of my throat, my hands moving down to grasp at his shirt collar, my body pressing further against him, needing to feel him to assure myself that it was real.

Breaking the kiss, I breathlessly panted, earning a smirk from Randy.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now" he traced his thumb along my swollen lower lip and I wrapped my lips around it, sucking on it playfully.

"There's something I have to tell you" I spoke, moving back to my tiptoes to hug him, my lips pressing to his neck, just beneath his ear.

"Mmmm...what is it Princess?" he asked, one hand still on my back, the other playing with the ebony lace flowers across my shoulder. I opened my eyes, looking behind Randy as I heard the scuffing of feet.

"Teddy...." I breathed out.

"What about Ted?" Randy asked, before pulling back, sensing the tension in my body. He looked down at me, his hand framing my cheek gently "Noah? What about Ted?"

"He's behind you" I pointed over Randy's shoulder before he turned around, his arm winding around my waist to pull me flush against him, a gesture of possession, and we both stared at Ted, his eyes wandering over us, lips marred in an angry frown.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_There's another chapter. I made a change to the dress, I'd originally chosen for Noah and chose this one instead. I'll put a picture of both Noah's and Amy's dresses on my profile page and you can take a look at them. Thanks!! XxX


	23. And The Truth Shall Set Ye Free

_**A/N:**_Well, after having messaged everyone that reviewed, which I thank you for by the way, you all know now that everything is not as it seems. And by that, don't think of Noah as the bad one. There is more to be revealed. She has her defence, 'innocent till proven guilty' as they say. Enjoy the chapter XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Noah. Unfortunately, I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used here, is for the purpose of the story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**_

As I stood alongside Randy, his arm encircled around my waist, staking his claim, my eyes were glued to Ted's face. His reaction was surprising. At the very least, I knew he'd be angry, especially to have found Randy and I in this position, which I had never wanted.

I had never thought about coming here to be with Randy. On the contrary, I thought Randy wouldn't want to see me ever again after what I done to him at the show. But to find that the moment I kissed him, he kissed me back, was the best feeling in the world. It sent my heartbeat crazy and my pulse racing. But it all came crashing back down, the moment I saw Ted. He brought me back to reality

The moment I saw Randy standing there, with the smirk adorning his pale lips, it was that moment, I knew with him was where I belonged. I had just hoped he felt the same way.

I placed my hands on Randy's arm, looking up at him. His eyes were dark, shadowed, as if he was thinking about something.

"Tedd...." I began to speak but he cut me off as he held his hand up. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell is goin'....." he also started but was cut off by a woman bustling up behind the three of us.

"Can you take your seats in the theatre please. The show is about to start".

"Can't you see we're tryin' to deal with somethin' here lady?" Ted tried to point out, his hands tugging frustratedly at his hair.

"Didn't you hear me Sir. I said, take your seats" she snapped before heading in the direction of the green room to retrieve the other guests.

Neither party moved. Ted stayed rooted to the spot, and I rocked back and forth on my heels a little, still pressed against Randy's torso. I heard the commotion of everyone coming towards us from the direction of the green room and as they passed, Randy took that as his opportunity to escort me to the theatre along with everyone else. I walked quickly to keep up with him, his hand sliding against my own, his fingers intertwining with mine. He tugged me behind him as I held my dress up with my other hand.

As we neared the theatre's vast entrance, the crowd cleared and I tugged Randy to a stop outside.

"We've all got seating arrangements. I'm with Phil and Amy. I'll see you after the show". He nodded, lifting his hand and running his thumb along my jaw in an upwards motion. I closed my eyes at the contact before he brushed my forehead with his lips and then pressed his lips to my hand. My eyes flicked open, as we lost contact and he walked away towards his seat. I sighed and walked into the hall but started when my arm was touched.

"Not in there sweetheart. You're backstage" a man in his mid-thirties with jet black hair and glasses spoke to me.

"Huh?" I questioned, my two hands, still holding my dress up.

"Miss Morgan right?" I nodded "You're backstage darling. I'm told you are escorting Mr Dibiase onto the stage".

"What? You're having a laugh? This is a joke right?" my eyebrows almost shot into my hairline as the man told me what I was supposed to be doing.

"Afraid not sweetie" he tutted "This way please. I've got a lot to deal with before we roll. Now follow me" he turned and walked down the aisle along the side of the theatre, towards the stage. I followed quickly as he took me backstage once again, this time where I'd have to face Ted Sr.

* * *

Following the black haired man backstage, the butterflies were already churning in my stomach. I knew, if anything, Ted Dibiase was a man who cared about his son dearly. He looked out for his wellbeing, everything he did was for his kids and family. So I had no idea what his reaction would be to me and if Ted had told him anything to do with us.

As the man came to a stop, he pointed at a small huddle of stagehands, circled around a man. I sighed, watching his stressed face as they all bustled to change something, like touching up his stage makeup or adding his microphone.

A few moments later, they had dispersed and I approached him with a smile.

"Mr Dibiase? I'm Noah, I hear, I'm going to be escorting you onstage tonight". He turned to face me and flashed me a wide smile.

"Its nice to meet you Noah" he held his hand out and shook my own hand gently.

"I apologise for my outburst in the green room before Sir. I guess you could say that the shock of seeing Shawn retire, got to me".

"These things do sweetheart. Now, on another note. I know about you and my son. I don't want to see him hurt and I gather you don't wanna get hurt either. He's a big boy and he's gotta sort out his own mess, but for both of your sakes, I suggest it gets done rather quickly".

"Yes Sir. Its complicated, but it will get sorted".

"Enlighten me as to how complicated it is?" he smiled at me, taking my hand and encouraging me to take a seat before his speech "And call me Ted please".

After telling Ted Dibiase about the situation between Randy, Ted Jr and myself, albeit leaving out the crude and rude details, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. For someone else to know the whole truth, it was lightening. It made me feel like maybe it wasn't all that bad. And that's what Ted told me.

"From what I gather, my son has some issues to deal with. I can see where every person has went wrong, but mistakes are meant to be made, its how we learn. Its a simple situation to fix. You'll have to speak with Ted as soon as possible and then speak to Randy and tell him the whole truth".

"I understand. I didn't intentionally want Ted to catch Randy and I in that moment. I didn't come here to be with Randy. In fact, I'm here, because Vince told me to be here. I had hoped not to see Randy at all after what happened. But now I know, with Randy, is where I am meant to be".

"And what does Samantha think of that?" he raised one eyebrow behind his glasses.

I felt a large lump rise in my throat. I'd put Sam to the back of my head over recent weeks. She'd not been important at the time but come to think of it, she was the biggest obstacle Randy and I would face. I would have to speak to Randy about his fiancee and find out where she was and what was going on. I didn't want to mess about anymore. Being with Randy was 'it' for me.

"I'm not sure. I haven't see her around in a few weeks. Well, I haven't personally seen her since I attacked her in the...."

"You attacked Sam?" Ted cut me off, his face trying to disguise a smile. I nodded with my head bowed.

"Yeah. Not the finest moment of my life. She was saying some nasty things, I pulled her hair, grasped her face, warned her to keep her mouth shut or I'd break her plastic nose off. Pretty much along those lines. She threatened to sue me, but Randy dealt with that. It also caused the two of us to have many issues to work through. But we've gotten there. Almost".

"Well, that is interesting. You're a lil firecracker huh?" he smirked "At least, I know you'll keep ma boys in line". I smiled warmly as he referred to Randy, Ted and Cody as 'my boys'.

We continued to talk for a few moments before Ted Dibiase's call for the stage was made. I linked my arm with his, righted myself, taking a deep breath and then escorted him out onto the stage. With a large smile, plastered to my face, I scanned the crowd for Randy. Spotting him, seated next to his father Bob Orton, John Hennigan and Jake Hager, I smiled inside. He was smiling at me too and he flashed me a wink. I waved at the crowd, kissed Ted on the cheek and then walked back stage and let out the breath I was holding.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be onstage?" Randy asked as he caught me 30 minutes later when the show had finished and I'd managed to escape from backstage. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed my face against his chest and sighed in relief.

"I didn't know" I murmured against him "This crazy guy caught me after you walked away and dragged me backstage. It was kind of weird. I was nervous about meeting Ted Dibiase for obvious reasons but he spoke to me and gave me some advice which made me feel better".

"Advice?" Randy questioned, combing his fingers through my bobbed hair gently as he pulled me back to look down at my face "What kind of advice?" his tongue darted out to lick the corner of his mouth.

"He just told me, I had to sort this situation with Teddy out. He told me, he knew his son was a big boy and he was old enough to deal with his own problems but that I would have to deal with mine too. He told me, the three of us had made mistakes but that was how we learn. We learn from making the mistakes".

"And what mistakes did you make?" Randy commented casually. I smiled at little, reaching up to cup the back of his head with my hand.

"Leaving you in the first place" I answered simply before pressing my lips to his, falling into his embrace instantly.

I broke the kiss, pressing my forehead against his own.

"I want to leave" I murmured. Randy nodded against me.

"We don't have to stay, if you don't want to. But I think Shawn was hoping you would speak to him".

"I'm not ready" I shook my head, closing my eyes "He lied to me. For a long time. He deserves to feel some regret over it. I just...I don't want to talk about it O. How did you get here?"

"I came with John and Jake. But, I can borrow Cena's truck, if you want to leave".

"Mhmmm...good idea. You go and see John and I'll wait for you in the lobby". He kissed the side of my neck before we parted ways and I made my way through the throng of people to the deserted lobby.

* * *

Well, mostly deserted. There was a lone figure, pacing back and forth near the door. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down as he muttered to himself.

"Teddy" I acknowledged him, breathing out deeply. His head shot up and he looked at me, the hurt evident on his face. I lifted my dress and shimmied towards him, coming to a stop close enough to touch him "I...I know what happened back there, was...well a shock. To say the least. But you have no right to be angry. We talked about this. We talked about...."

"No, we talked 'bout us. Not you and Randy" he spat out "We talked 'bout us, Noah".

"Yes! You said you wanted out Ted. You said, you loved me but you didn't want to lie to me. You told me about Kristen. And I agreed. I told you, I was having trouble, dealing with everything too. As hard as it was, you were my rock, my support, but I gave that up so you could find out what you wanted. So you could try things with Kristen. I dealt with everything on my own. I struggled through that fact that I wanted...needed Randy and that he was engaged to someone else. I struggled through my emotional entanglement with the story lines. I gave you the space you wanted. I gave you everything you fucking wanted and more. And yet you're the angry one. Why?

"Because, I didn't know you wanted Randy!!" his voice rose as the anger radiated off him, his southern accent breaking through. He continued in a quieter voice a few seconds later "Why didn't you tell me that? You told me, you wanted space too, because you were struggling. You didn't tell me you wanted someone else".

"Does it matter whether I told you that I wanted Randy or not? It's not the point. You told me you wanted someone else. And that hurt me. How did you think that made me feel? I love you Ted, that's the truth. But even though I'm not in love with you, it hurts to think that you want someone else more than me. Which is how I expect you feel, knowing I want Randy. If you were to take Randy out of the equation, you wouldn't be angry right now. You would be fine with the fact that you are going to be with Kristen, and I am moping about like a kicked puppy".

"That's not true. I want you to be happy. I love you too. I want what's best for you".

"Randy is what's best for me" I insisted "He's everything to me. He always has been. It has always been him. The same as its always been Kristen for you. I told you, if we loved one another that much, we'd find a way back to each other. But you can't deny, that with them if feels better. With Kristen and Randy, it feels right". I knew I'd won the argument, the fight, when he let out a huge sigh and his shoulders drooped.

I stepped towards him. looking up the short distance, between out heights.

"You can't deny it Teddy. The way you feel for her is too strong. Its the same way, I feel for Randy. You love me and I love you. But its not the same. It never was the same. You are in love with Kristen and I am in love with Randy". He nodded, a few small jerks of his head and then I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my face into his neck tightly and just held him. He caved a few moments later, his arms pulling me tightly against him. I sighed in his embrace, the safe, protected feeling returning.

"Go and tell her how you feel. She's waiting for you Ted" he nodded against me once more before pulling back, his fingers carding through my shorter hair. I sighed and smiled at him, taking one hand in my own, holding it against my cheek and pressing a kiss to the side of it.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, his voice a few octaves lower than normal as if he was struggling with the words.

"I'll be fine. Randy is going to take me home". He nodded dazed for a few seconds and then we parted and he turned and walked away from me, straight out of the theatre without looking back. But I knew he'd be okay, once he got to see Kristen.

* * *

I heard Randy's footsteps behind me a few seconds later and I knew he'd been listening to the majority of the conversation I'd had with Ted. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded before reaching up to take his hand. He led me out of the theatre, across the now deserted parking lot, towards John's pickup truck. Opening the door for me, I slid in. He closed the door and I reached into my clutch and took out my phone, sending a quick text to Phil '_Goin' home with Randy. Got a few things to sort out. Thanx for bringin me. Love you xox_'

Randy got into the truck and started it up, the engine rumbling beneath us, the heater spewing hot air around the truck. I turned it off and stared at Randy before he pulled the truck out of the parking lot and we drove in silence, towards the hotel.

Pulling up at the hotel where the roster was staying, the valet took the truck off of us and Randy handed him a tip before taking my hand again and leading me inside the hotel. We headed for the elevator straight away and Randy hit the button for his floor.

"Well you're damn sure of yourself aren't you?" I smirked at him. His head turned towards me and his eyes fixed on mine, the shadowed in-ring 'Viper' look crossing over them for a few seconds before he smiled.

"What floor are you on?" his fingers lacing with mine. I laughed and moved closer to him, pressing myself against the front of his suited body.

"You know, I'll be following you anyway. We've got things to talk about". His hand stroked over the top of my head as I placed my cheek against his chest.

* * *

We exited the elevator on his floor and walked along the hall in a slow silence, our joined hands swinging between us, Ted's words from earlier washed over me. How he'd asked me about Sam and what she thought and where she was. I needed to know the answers to those questions before anything between Randy and myself could continue.

Randy opened the door with his keycard and motioned for me to step inside first. I walked slowly in, finding my way in the moonlit room. As Randy turned on the lamps, I took a seat on sofa in the seating area, reaching down to unclasp my shoes, kicking them both uncerimoniously under the table. I flexed my toes, feeling the ache from where the straps had been digging in, slowly relieve itself.

I rid myself of my clutch and ran my fingers through my hair, tugging out some of the hairspray.

Looking up, I saw Randy with his back to me, as he checked to see if there were any messages on the hotel phone.

"Randy, where's your fiancee?" the words slipped out without any thought and I watched as he visibly tensed and turned towards me, fixing me with a narrowed look.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_I hope you liked it, it didn't go the way I wanted it too. But I was getting frustrated with it. More to come. And Noah's dress is up on my homepage now. Thanks XxX


	24. A Defeaning Crescendo

_**A/N:**_ Hey, thanks for the reviews. I know understanding what happened in the last chapter was a bit hard in terms of why Ted gave up and went to Kristen and why Noah kind of just blurted out the question at the end to Randy. To start with, Ted wasn't in love with Noah either, he loved her but deep down, that spark was missing. And Noah, didn't want anything between her and Randy to go further before she knew what had happened with Sam. Not wanting infidelity on either her or Randy's part, she needs to know where Sam is. She needs to know what Randy is feeling. But anyway, thanks again for the reviews and keep reading. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I own Noah. Unfortunately, I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives and anything used here, is for the purpose of the story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**_

Randy's shoulders were straight and pulled back as he stared at me, his tongue wandering inside his closed lips, passing over his teeth. I tilted my head to the side, observing him, curious as to what was going on in that head of his. Randy leaned back, his lower back braced against the table where the hotel phone sat, his fingers curling around the hard edge of the desk.

His arms flexed inside the jacket of his suit from the tension his grip on the desk was creating. I sighed and stood up, walking deliberately slow towards him, the tail end of my dress sliding along the soft carpet of the hotel room. My height lowered by four inches, I barely reached his shoulders, and I looked up at him, pressing my lips into a line.

"Do you want me Randy?" I asked, pressing myself closer to him, feeling the material of his suit, scrape against the bare skin of my arms and shoulders. Lifting my arms, I placed them around his neck, sliding them through the sparse hairs along the back of his head.

My breasts were crushed against his chest, my hips pressing down against his pelvis as I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes. His hands came away from the desk, sliding around my waist, one running up the length of my back, tugging at the dress from the back. His tongue slipped out, the tip running along his lower lip, wetting it. I watched the tip of his tongue drag along his lower lip, before he gave a little imperceptible nod. Nodding back I leaned up, my lips hovering over his own, just touching lightly but not enough to create any pleasure.

"Then tell me the truth" I darted my tongue out, licking the outer edge of his lips with the tip of my tongue before pulling back and dropping my arms, ceasing all contact with him, my lips twitching into a partial look.

After what seemed like hours but at the most was a few minutes, he gave a little shrug "I don't know where she is" lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes over "I...I..."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? She's your fianc..."

"No!" his eyes flew open "She's not my fiancee. Don't say that Noah. When I told you, I refused to let you walk out of my life, I meant it. There's not a chance of that ever happening. And I made sure of it. I told Sam it was her that had to go, you meant more to me than she ever did".

"And I assume she didn't take it well?". He raised his eyebrows at me, his tongue flicking out of one corner of his mouth.

"Is that the understatement of the century?" he replied rhetorically. I sighed and turned my back on him, starting to walk back to the sofa but he grasped my shoulders, stepping forward, his muscled front pressing up against my back. I went rigid, my back arching away from him as I felt his breath ghost over my bare skin "But that doesn't change a thing. I do want you Noah, and I intend to have you, forever, and there's nothing you can do to change that" his voice dropped a few octaves before his mouth closed around a tendon in my neck, nipping lightly with his teeth before soothing the wound with his tongue. My head dropped to the side, and I shivered as he pulled my hair back, his mouth becoming more insistent.

"Wh...when did...you...Sam...go?" I stuttered out, not able to make my sentences string together in an understandable fashion.

"She's not been here since before your scripted injury. It was the night I confronted you about the scripts, when you said I'd made my choice. And there was nothing you could do to make me change it" he spoke, his lips pressing butterfly kisses up the side of my throat "Mmmm...well...it didn't need changing. My mind was always on you". I hissed softly after a particularly painful nip to my skin. One of his hands moved along my shoulder, pushing the lace ebony flower strap down. It slipped down, hanging loosely across my arm, giving him more skin to lick and kiss.

Lips moving down along the back of my shoulders, his fingers gripping the zip of my dress, tugging it down before parting the fabric, slipping his warm fingers inside, tracing along my ribs and gripping my sides.

He pushed the tulle and lace apart further, the material falling around my hips, only being held up by the loose strap. Underneath the dress, I was wearing a beige and light pink lace and silk half corset, the end coming to rest half way down my stomach, held closed with a series of hook and eye clips as the front.

I heard Randy growl from behind me, swearing under his breath before he voiced his thoughts.

"You really have no idea how fucking beautiful you are". His hands smoothed down my sides, fingers fiddling with the bottom of the corset, his words and hot breath making me soak my panties in anticipation of what was to come.

Sex with Randy had always been off the scale wild. There were two ways to do things, 'make love' and then there was 'fucking'. Both were equally as good, but fucking brought out Randy's raw side, his thirst for dominance and passion, hunger and pure lust. He was in a fucking mood at the moment and my insides clenched with the promise of what was to come.

His lips continued moving down, his tongue trailing a path down my spine, making my breath hitch in my throat. His fingers gripped my sides as he knelt to the floor, his hands pushing me forward, my body bending slightly in order to bring me closer to him. Licking a path down my back, he traced my dragon tattoo, murmuring about how sexy it was and the things he wanted to do to me.

I felt his fingers tug at the dress which was hanging around my hips. Wiggling my hips, the dress came away, sliding to the floor and with Randy's help, I stepped out of it, kicking it to the side, far too turned on to worry about it.

Moving back up, he ducked his head under my arm, his lips coming around as he peppered them up along my stomach, tasting the underside of the flesh below the corset. Arching my back away from him as he stood up, he pushed me forward with his chest and I stumbled into the room, his hands on my hips, keeping me steady, guiding me to the desk in the corner. Behind it, upon the wall stood a vintage guild iron mirror and I looked at our reflections staring back at us.

"Hands on the desk, don't move" Randy's voice took on an authoritative aura to it. Placing my palms flat on the desk, I stuck my hips out, wiggling them at him, wincing as I felt a sharp slap to my backside from his palm. He raised an eyebrow at me through the mirror and I dropped my eyes to the desk in front of me. I heard the rustle of his jacket and shirt being removed as well as his shoes and socks. My eyes lifted every now and then, watching him underess in the mirror, my mouth drying up inside as I took in the familiar torso and even more defined abs and chest muscles covered by the glowing tanned skin. His large arms flexed and tensed as he moved, the tattoos drawing my eyes to them, raking over the designs, envoking the urge for me to trace every path along them with my tongue and teeth.

Moving closer to me, his chest pressed up against my back, his hands cupping my shoulders, stroking the edge of my collarbone with his thumbs. Pulling my shoulders back, one hand moved up, tugging at my hair, pulling it back gently till my neck was arched and my head was pointing up. Moving his head around, he pressed his lips to my throat, his eyes meeting mine through the mirror.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Noah. Look at us in the mirror" he murmured in between pressing kisses to my neck, licking over the small lump which bobbed in my throat. My eyes moving to the mirror, my head still tilted back, looking on as Randy continued pressing intermittent kisses to my throat, before his eyes met mine through the reflecting glass once more, a sly smile coming over his face "I don't think you actually know what you do to me. Watching you prance about backstage in those really _tiny_ shorts and skimpy tops, flashing your flesh for everyone to see. I don't like knowing there is something I can't have. When you left St Louis, it wasn't that bad, I knew it was best, we both wanted different things and as much as it hurt to lose you, you weren't around to tease the shit out of me, so I moved on. But when you...when you came back, well boy did that fucking change".

Randy's fingers had begun to move down now, hands cupping my breasts and squeezing them in his hands through the corset before walking a path down the hook and eye clips, tugging at the bottom, seperating the material, revealing my bare skin to his burning eyes. My breasts tumbled out of the corset, boucing into view, the cool air in the room making my nipples harden instantly. Dropping the corset to the floor, Randy's hands moved back, cupping my breasts and caressing the mounds of flesh, pulling them up and rolling them in his hands, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch my nipples earning a moan from me.

"Mhmmmm...you like that huh?" not waiting for me to nod before squeezing them again. "When you came back, the first thought through my head was 'what the fuck are you doing here?' and the next was how fucking gorgeous you looked. I thought you'd come back to see me, but when I realised you were going to be wrestling, I took the oppurtunity to suggest to Paul that you should turn on them" my breath hitched in my throat as he said this "I told them your character needed development and who better to work with that the most complex character in all of the _WWE_. It was a mutual decision for your benefit. Oh but having you work with me was hell disguised. Watching you and **Ted** together made me so angry, but I wanted you in my life. Having grown used to not having you and then to have even just a little bit of you was ecstasy. So I watched from the sidelines as you and Ted became a couple, loved one another. But then, I couldn't do it anymore" his hands left my breasts and slid down my stomach, tugging at the bar-bell through my navel "Your smell was too sweet. My need for you grew and grew, I was always thinking about you, even when I was with Sam..."

"Randy..."I moaned softly, lifting my palms to try and touch him. In an instant he had forced my hands back down, his glare meeting my eyes.

"I told you not to move!" he snapped "Ssshhh...Do you know what its like to see something and you can't have it? No matter what you do, its always just out of your reach. It's like putting a lone man in a burning desert and placing a cool lake behind a glass wall. Teasing him with forbidden fruit. Its the worst feeling in the world. Only coming second to having a taste and then having it taken away from you" fingertips began to play with the lacy waistband of the light pink and beige silk and lace thong which matched my corset. His fingers slipped inside the material, touching my bare flesh, slipping down, fingers tickling my skin. I hissed a breath as his fingers parted the outer lips of my pussy, slipping one long finger inside of me. I moaned softly, Randy pressing his lips back against the side of my neck, nipping at the jucture between my neck and shoulder. I clenched my thighs together, hearing him growl as my walls closed around his digit tighter.

Pulling his hand from my soaked panties, he dragged his fingertips up my body, bringing his fingers to his nose, smelling them and moaning lowly.

"So wet, you smell so sweet...taste even better" he pressed his mouth against my ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of ear after sucking his finger into his mouth.

My body went rigid, a zap of electricity shooting up my spine as I let out a desperate moan.

Randy's sly smile turned into an evil smirk, his eyes darkening, pupils blown with lust. His hands moved around, cupping my bare ass in his hands, squeezing the round globes before smacking each cheek with his hands. Wincing, my body rocked forward against the table, my palms still lying flat against the desk. Randy grasped the string of my thong in fingers, tugging and pulling it down over my ass and thighs. I parted my legs as he tugged it down, stepping out of it one leg at a time. Seeing Randy stand up, he smiled as he put the ruined thong in the pocket of his trousers.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath of the cool air that was in the room, trying in vain to get my body to calm down. My insides were quivering from the tension of trying to keep my body still and not turn around and throw him to the floor before fucking his brains out.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down broke the silence in the room, heavy panting breaths the only other noise. My body froze as I felt the smooth tip of Randy's cock come into contact with my wet folds. Pressing back against him to get more friction, my eyes widened as he slid inside me in one swift thrust. Gripping the edge of the desk, I sobbed with relief as Randy picked up a quick pace, his thrusts hitting every deep spot inside me.

His fingers gripped my hips, pulling me back to meet his rough strokes, the sound of his balls slapping off my ass only served to make my body quiver even more. The desk rocked against the wall, banging with every thrust of Randy's. Slowing his pace, he tortured me with hard, slow thrusts, before re-thinking the pace and increasing his speed once more. His fingers held a bruising gip on my hips. my body arching back into his, my neck bending back over his shoulder. I turned my head, my lips meeting his in a forceful kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth and curling around my own.

His thrusts became almost brutal and our kiss broke apart as I was rocked harder against the desk, the wooden front digging into my thighs. The crest rose within me and Randy rode it perfectly, finding that special spot within me. Crying out as he hit it once, twice and then three times before I fell over the edge, my body sagging with release, his thrusts still coming harder than before. About 5 or 6 thrusts later and his body went rigid and I felt him release himself inside me, jets of hot liquid coating my insides, some dripping down my thighs. All of the energy left my body and I was only able to manage a whisper of his name before I fell forward on the desk, my elbows holding me up, Randy's chest coming to rest against my back, as my body heaved with the exertion.

My legs almost gave way had it not been for Randy's grip on me. As we recovered, the silence in the room was defeaning until I let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his lips mouthing the words against the sweaty skin of my back.

"I was just thinking, maybe we should move before Cody comes back". I smiled as Randy let out an unattractive gaffaw before standing up, pulling out of me and I winced slightly. He apologised but I just turned around with his help and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Slipping his arms around me, he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, as he carried me through to his room, pressing soft kisses to my shoulder.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Well, I hope you liked it, wasn't easy to write. Feedback would be awesome. Thanks XxX


	25. The Return

_**A/N:**_ So guys, thank you for amazing reviews. I am so glad you liked the last chapter, wasn't easy for me to write. I don't think those kind of chapters are ever easy to write. This story is coming to an end and will be completed within the next few chapters. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Noah. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have a knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this is only for the purpose of the story. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**_

Sitting in Randy's locker room, the TV was pulled up in front of a few chairs that I had set out to sit on. Leaning forward, I felt the back of my top ride up my back making me shiver. I'd dressed smartly for this evening, knowing the surprise that was in store for the fans.

I'd worn a pair of skin-tight indigo blue jeans with gold studs adorned on them, a beige loose crop top; the hem reaching to just above my navel, showing off a blue glinting jewel. The top had a black and white striped heart on it. One shoulder of it dropped low and hung off of my shoulder with a polka dotted white ribbon just above the heart. On my feet I had a pair of nude multi strap peep-toe 5 1/2 heels with a snake-print trim to them.

Katie had added clip-in extensions to my hair and pulled it back into a intricate twisted up-do with a large quiff on the top.

Accessorising with a pair of drop earrings in nude and black animal print, a large silver cuff bracelet and a plastic rose shaped off white ring on my left middle finger, I was set to go for appearing at _RAW_, even if it was only just backstage.

* * *

It was Monday Night _RAW_, one night after _Wrestlemania XXVI_. The night Shawn had lost his match and retired in front of one of the biggest turnouts ever. The night after Randy had won his match against Cody and Ted. The night after Paul had beat Sheamus. The biggest night of the year, which I had missed because I was out on injury.

Sighing, I watched the show from the locker room, smiling as I heard the door open behind me and Randy come in humming a song under his breath. He cleared his throat and I turned to see him standing there in his ring gear. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head at me. I blinked at him, pulling my lower lip into my mouth and sucking on it a little.

"Did you want something Randy?" I asked innocently. He shook his head at me and I stood from the seat and sauntered towards him effortlessly despite the height of the heels I had on "Mmmm...good luck for your match tonight. I'll be watching" I half whispered half mewled out from the back of my throat staring up into his eyes.

His hands curled around my hips, thumbs stroking the bare skin there and pulled me to him, my thighs, stomach and chest crushing against him. I smiled, my eyes almost reaching his lips due to the boost in my height from the heels. Tracing his lips with my eyes, I licked my lips before pushing myself onto my tip toes, breathing out lightly across his lips. Darting my tongue out, I traced his soft pink lips gently before he claimed my mouth with his own. He'd foregone the soft, sweet kisses and was devouring my mouth with hard, incessant ones, biting at my lips in order to gain more access. My back came up against the wall, the bench hitting the back of my knees as Randy pushed me back, his arms supporting most of my weight from around my waist.

Sighing into the kiss, I easily parted my lips for him, letting him invade my mouth with his tongue as the fire of lust in my belly bubbled over, mewls dropping from my lips and being easily swallowed by Randy's mouth.

"Stt...stop!" I pushed against his shoulders, my breath coming in pants "Not now. You've got a match Randy. You need to go and I'm not having sex with you in here. You can wait till later" I lifted a hand and wiped his lips, taking the remains of my lipgloss from there and licking it off my own thumb, the sweet taste of cherry lingering on my tongue.

He nodded against me, his head dropping down onto my shoulder before he muttered "Wanna give a guy some help with his oil?" I started to laugh before agreeing

_**

* * *

**_

SHAWN'S POV

_The end of an era, Paul was right when he said that earlier._

Sitting in my locker room, I twiddled my ivory cowboy hat in my hands, twirling it between my fingers. With a sigh, I stood up, knowing the show was already most of the way through the main event match and my speech would be next.

The door opened and I looked up, hoping to see a familiar head of brown hair but when Paul popped his head around the door, I let out the breath I was holding and looked back down at my hat.

"I can see how much you wanted to see me huh?" he laughed as he closed the door behind him "Its cool man, you know she's got a lot to deal with. I guess ya really hurt her when you didn't tell her".

"Yeah, I think I did. I just wanted to talk to her. She's made sure to keep her distance, even Orton keeps tellin' me she's not in the locker room when I go there. I know he's just respectin' her wishes and that but still, ya think she'd at least say goodbye to me man".

"I'm sure she will. She'll get up the guts at some point before you leave Shawn".

"I'm not so sure about that" I grasped the hat in my hand before putting it on, pulling my ponytail down from underneath it so it would feel more comfortable "How's your head?" I asked Paul, after seeing Sheamus' attack on him.

"Its nothin' man. But I'm gonna get that little bastard. I think I might get him drunk and then make him do somethin' stupid". I laughed at the thought of that, knowing that Paul and Stephen were really good friends anyway, considering how much Stephen really did look up to Paul and his achievements within the company.

"Yeah well, no time like the present. C'mon, walk me to the gorilla".

"Yeah, man, lets go" he threw his arm around my shoulder and I left my locker room to go on air for the last time ever.

* * *

Standing in the ring gave me such a rush. There wasn't a better feeling that hearing all those people in the crowd chant your name and shout how much they love you just because they do. There was no other reason than just sheer admiration and love and knowing I've been apart of something so big for such an amazing career was the biggest rush of all time.

I gave my farewell speech to the crowd and tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears, thinking about how much I'd miss them but also thinking about my rift with Noah and how stupid I was not to tell her. I thought I was doing the best by her, keeping her from the pain but in the end causing her more pain than I could imagine.

Stepping out from under the ropes, I walked back up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and thanking them for a wonderful career and for supporting me throughout everything I'd ever done.

Turning at the top of the ramp, I waved to them, blowing a few kisses at the crowd. I jumped suddenly when I felt an arm around my shoulders and turned to see Paul standing behind me. Wrapping my hands around his arm, he smiled and we both waved at the crowd, clapping to the cheers of the audience.

Then the lights dimmed to a point where I could hardly see what was going on. On guard from years of experience, I look around me but couldn't see anything. I could hear faint drum beats getting louder and louder before guitars joined as well. Red, white and black flashing lights followed next before everything stopped and the lights came back on.

I turned to Paul who mouthed "Hold on a minute". Confused, I nodded and then a flash of navy blue and beige caught my eye and I turned to see Noah walking out onto the stage. She smiled at me and waved to the crowd who started to shout, mixtures of boos and cheers.

Making her way towards me, she threw herself into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Shawn" she whispered in my ear as I gave in and held her tightly much to the approval of the fans who were now going wild with cheers. I couldn't believe she'd come out here to say goodbye to me in front of everyone "I'm gonna miss you so much" she pulled back "You've had an amazing career". I nodded, a few tears slipping down my cheek before wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her back into a hug. Her arms went around my waist as she pressed her cheek to my shirt. Paul came over to us shrugging his shoulders, mouthing "It was a surprise, man". He put his arms around his both and we all hugged on stage before waving to the fans and walking back through the curtain.

_**

* * *

**_

2 MONTHS LATER

"Welcome back to Monday Night _RAW_. This night has already been filled with so much action. With Maryse keeping her _Diva's Championship_ last night at _Over The Limit_ she's set to go into a triple threat match tonight with the title on the line once more. But who will her opponents be?"

"I know King. And we'll have more on Randy Orton's suspected injury to his arm which he suffered last night. With him being put through to the fatal four way match at the next PPV due to Batista's totally unexpected and shocking resignment, we'll find out if he's 100 percent ready to go into that match".

"What I'm just wondering about is Mr McMahon's reaction to Bret 'The Hitman' Hart being hired as the new GM to Monday Night _RAW_?"

"Well I'm sure we'll find it out in good time. Next up we've got _United States Champion_ R-Truth VS Chris Jericho".

_**

* * *

**_

NOAH'S POV

Sitting on the bench, I pulled the satiny black knee-high boot with inbuilt kneepad up and secured it tightly around my thigh. Making sure both boots were even, I stood up and checked myself in the mirror. Dressed in black hotpants covered in black tassles, a deep purple halterneck top with a diamond shaped cutout in the middle of the bust. The top reached to just above my naval, showing off a new purple body bar. My hair was back to its normal length, styled similar to a bob around my shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and I turned away from the mirror and walked to the door, opening it wide to see Randy there.

"You ready? You sure you want to do this?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I should be asking you the same thing Randy. Your shoulder isn't 100 percent and you know it. I don't see why you would have agreed to it. I know that Adam won't hurt you but what if the door hits the wrong place on your arm? What happens if it gets damaged even worse?"

"I'll be fine Noah. I'm just concerned about you" he sighed as I stepped out of the locker room. I left the door open for him so he could film his promo as I headed to the gorilla.

"Don't be concerned about me baby" I insisted with an air of confidence "I've got this down. I always do" before I walked away, angry that he was fobbing off my concern for him. He called my name but I just waved my hand at him indicating I didn't want to come back and talk about it and continued on my way to the gorilla.

_**

* * *

**_

NO ONE'S POV

"Well, we'll get our answer as to who Maryse has to face as that match is up next" both commentators turned back to their small TV screens awaiting the arrival of the _Diva's _for the next match.

'Pourquoi?' by 'Jim Johnston' poured out through the speakers of the arena as Maryse appeared on the stage, dressed in a purple and gold sequined outfit, the title securely around her waist. Walking down the ramp, she snubbed the crowd and made her way to the ring. Stepping in the ring, she awaited her opponents for that night's match.

'She Looks Good' by 'Jim Johnston' followed shortly after and Eve Torres shimmied her way onto the stage, holding her hand up to the air as she dipped her head back with a smile. Tapping hands with the fans as she made her way to the ring, she entered the squared circle and faced off against Maryse from the opposite side of the ring.

"I'm curious, who will the third opponent be?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler spoke into his mic, his eyebrows furrowing together in conentration as if he was trying to think about who it could be.

The heavy drum beats of the music began as the crowd died down, listening and watching to see who was coming out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOAH'S POV**_

"And introducing the third participant of this Diva's Championship match. In her first match since returning from injury...**NOAH MORGAN!" **Justin announced my name through the mic and I took a deep breath, shaking out my limbs before walking onto the stage, bursting out and holding my hands up to air as my music sped up. Running down the ramp, I smiled at the fans, tapping a few hands before sliding into the ring on my knees. Maryse jumped down onto the floor, holding her hand up to me as a sign of dismissal. I sighed, smirking at her and walked over to the turnbuckle, climbing up; going through my ring entrance for the first time in months, running along the ropes and jumping down into the ring with a spin.

Sighing with a smile, I walked about the ring a little, pulling on the ropes, getting used to the feel again. I shook hands with Eve before moving around so I could see both her and Maryse, not taking any chances as the referee announced for the bell to be rang.

I turned to look at Maryse who was pacing outside of the ring. She motioned for us to get on with it and I just shook my head, standing with my hands on my hips. The referee moved to tell her to get in the ring. I moved towards the ropes to taunt her and was startled when I was grabbed from behind and Eve rolled me up. The referee slid to the mat, counting to 1 before I rolled through and tried to pin her. She threw me off at just over a count of 1 and we both fell to the mat, turning to face one another, two identical smirks on our faces. I shook my head a little before getting to my feet quickly as I spotted Maryse getting in the ring.

Making to grab her she ducked outside the ropes and the referee pulled me away from her. Turning, I grabbed Eve and hit her with a couple of punches, knocking her backwards into the ropes. She bounced off them and ran at me but I ducked under her arm, turning around in an instant and grabbing the back of her top, pulling her down to the ground with a slam.

Picking her back up, I lifted her up and slammed her to the mat again. Whipping myself into the ropes, Maryse copied me and grabbed the back of my top and pulled my neck back against the ropes. Falling to the mat, the back of my head throbbing, Maryse crawled into the ring, muttering in French. She laughed manically and sauntered over to Eve, picking her up and whipping her against the ropes. Catching her on the way back she threw her into a Spinning Side Slam Neckbreaker.

Eve tumbled to the floor, rolling over and cluthing her back. Maryse laughed again and crouched over Eve, pulling her into a Camel Clutch, pulling her back up and aggrivating the weak spot that she had been concentrating on.

I rolled onto my stomach, lifting my head and wincing at the throbbing at the back of my head, looking up to see Eve in the Camel Clutch. Listening to her screaming, I stumbled to my feet, throwing a few punches at Maryse and knocking her off balance. Throwing Maryse against the ropes as Eve rolled to the edge of the ring to recover, I wrapped my hands around Maryse's nearest arm, falling backwards and dragging her over my head, flipping her to the mat. I pulled myself to my feet, turning to grab her as she stood up and flipped her into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Dropping to the mat and going for the pin, she kicked out at a count of two. Sighing, I sat up before getting to my feet and pulling her up by the hair, applying a headlock and putting pressure on the top of her spine and the back of her head and neck.

She pushed me off and threw me against the ropes, catching me across the face with a slap as I came back towards her. Wincing, I shook with anger before grabbing her hair and pulling her to the floor. She tugged at my own hair as we rolled about on the mat, only broken up by Eve elbowing me on the back of the head to break us up. I rolled away, and Eve picked Maryse up and performed a Neckbreaker on her. Eve dragged her underneath the turnbuckle and jumped up on it.

The fans cheered as she got up there. I saw what she was about to do and jumped to my feet, going up behind her and hooking her arm around my shoulder. Lifting her off, I suplexed her to the mat, missing Maryse as she rolled out of the way. Eve rolled over in pain to the edge of the ring and rolled out, dropping to the mat. Standing up gingerly, wincing as I clutched my lower back.

I turned around, getting another slap from Maryse before she hooked up The French Kiss. Fighting against it, I wormed my way out it, catching Maryse around the neck, pulling her back against my back, dropping to my knees and performing an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker smiling inside as I heard the reaction from the crowd, knowing this was one of Randy's signature moves.

Turning around, I rolled Maryse into a sitting position with her back to my front and locked her into my submission move The Web. She held on for a few seconds before tapping as much as she could. I released the move and rolled away from her, listening to the sound of the bell ringing and myself being announced as the winner.

Smiling, I jumped to my feet, taking the proffered belt from the referee. He held my hand up in victory and I sighed, clutching my lower back as I held the title in my other arm. Moving and climbing up the turnuckle, I held it up, much to the cheers from the fans, turning to the camera and mouthing 'This is for you Shawn' pointing at the screen with a huge grin. Jumping down, I repeated this at every turnbuckle before throwing the title over my shoulder, gripping it tightly and leaving the ring, tapping hands with the fans and shaking some of their hands on my way up the ramp.

* * *

Heading back to my own locker room, I clutched the title, not putting it down till I was safely inside my locker room. _In a way, it seems totally surreal. I knew Vince wanted to give me the push, he's been wanting this for a while back. And I've worked so hard to get here. But to actually have my first title. To be a champion; there isn't a better feeling in the world. Except love, of course._

Jumping in the shower, I quickly washed and got out and dried myself. Putting on my street clothes, which I arrived in, I pulled my hair into an unkempt bun after towel drying the drops of water off it. Picking up my bag with all my things and my title, I threw them both over my shoulder and then left my locker room, venturing towards Randy's.

As I approached, I could hear muffled voices inside the room. Not able to make out what they were saying, I hung back and got a fright when the door was pulled open and the trainer came stumbling out.

"What's the damage? Is he okay?"

"He's okay. But not great. I don't like the way he's holding it. It's not injured but if he keeps going the way he's going, he's going to damage it seriously again. Could put him off the roster for a year at best".

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to him".

"I think that's a good idea" he patted me on the shoulder and then headed back down the corridor where I'd came from. Sighing, I walked into the room quietly, seeing Randy sitting with his arms hung down over his knees, still in his trunks and t-shirt. His head was hanging low and he was biting his lower lip as if he was thinking.

Dumping my bag on the floor, Randy looked up at the sound of it, taking me in, standing with the _Diva's_ title over my shoulder.

"Looks good" he grunted, and I could see he winced as his shoulder moved. I nodded, putting the belt down on the unit to my left. Walking over, I gingerly took a seat on his lap, favouring his stronger shoulder. He clutched me around my waist, his arm wrapping around me. I pulled his head onto my shoulder, stroking my hand over his sheared head.

"It's gonna be okay" I whispered soothingly to him. He snuggled his face into my shoulder more, placing a small kiss on the bare skin there "C'mon, get changed and we'll go back to the hotel. I'll run you a hot bath and we can get some room service for dinner and then I'll massage your shoulder".

"Mmmmm...sounds good baby" I smiled at the pet name. He stroked my side a little more firmer.

"Let's go then. I'll help you get changed. Promise I won't peek" I stood with a small smirk, winking at him as I helped him up off the bench.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2**_: Well there's another chapter. The next one will be the epilogue and then that's the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have writing. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you've all made writing this a wonderful experience for my first piece of Wrestling fiction. Thanks again! XxX


	26. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_ Well, it's finally here. It's the end of my first story. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have writing it. Thank you so much for all the reviews which have pushed me to keep writing it and always come up with new ideas for it. You've been great! :) Thank you! XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is only for that purpose and it not meant to offend anyone. Thank you!

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**_

The room was dark, all light blocked out by dark purple printed curtains. Snuggling my face into the pillow, I enjoyed the feel of having a lie-in for once. I could hear the soft snores Randy made as he slept off the exhaustion he'd suffered from travelling home the night before.

There was a soft creak as the door opened and the padding of bare feet before the bed dipped slightly and there was a scuffle. Groaning, I opened one eye to see our daughter Alanna staring down at me. She smiled a toothy grin at me and then bent down and pressed a sloppy kiss against my cheek, before sitting back and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mornin' Mamma" she sang softly and I pushed myself into a sitting position, allowing the covers to drop away from around me. Placing a finger against my lips, I whispered for her to be quiet.

"You're gonna wake Daddy up" I told her and her eyes widened before she sat back on her haunches and placed her own finger over her lips. Shaking my head with a small smile, I began to get out of bed, throwing the covers back gently, hissing softly as Randy stirred, snorting a little before turning back into the pillows. He threw his arm over one, pulling it towards him and tucking his face into it tightly. The muscles in his back flexed, the tanned and tattooed skin rippling across the top of the muscles gently.

Stepping on the floor gently, I pulled my feet into a pair of furry boot slippers and then grabbed Alanna, lifting her off the bed and carrying her out of the room. She held onto me tightly, her face pressed into my shoulder.

"Put me down?" she asked when we were out of ear shot but I shook my head.

"No, 'cause you might make noise when you're running down the stairs Sweetheart. Daddy needs his sleep, he was travelling for a long time yesterday".

"Okay" she held tighter as I carried her down the stairs, through the hall of the house and into the kitchen. I carried her over to her safety seat which was propped up against the breakfast bar and lowered her into it, strapping her in.

Getting breakfast ready for her, I quickly made some scrambled egg and toast and then put it down to her with a cup of apple juice before I washed up the dishes from the dinner I'd made for Randy the night before.

Hearing footsteps from upstairs, I groaned knowing I'd woken Randy up with the smell of Alanna's breakfast. She sat happily in her chair, munching on the egg and bits of toast until she saw Randy appear at the kitchen door, dressed in just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Smiling, I took in his appearance, blinking a few times before letting out a sigh.

"Daddy!" Alanna shouted holding her arms out to him. He chuckled and came over, undoing the clips on her safety seat and tugged her out of it, swinging her around, small bits of egg flying over the kitchen as she laughed "Missed you Daddy".

"I missed you too Lana" he kissed the top of her head. He put her back in her seat and strapped her in so she could finish her breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked him with a smile and he nodded "Go sit in the den. I'll bring it through when it's ready". He nodded, winked at me and then disappeared through the arch and then around the corner into the den.

I cooked up some sausage, egg, bacon and toast for him, plating it up. Clearing up Alanna's breakfast, I grabbed her and carried her and Randy's breakfast. Stopping off to put Alanna in the play area set up for her in the sitting room, I kissed her cheek and told her I'd be back in a few minutes before heading back into the kitchen and through into the den.

* * *

Closing the door behind me tightly, I turned around to see Randy sat on the sofa with his back to me, staring at our wall of _WWE _memorabalia. The wall was littered with championships and plaques that Randy had won plus titles that I had won as well.

I stepped up behind him, circling him with my arms and placed the warm plate on his lap. He smiled and rubbed my forearms with his hands, the small hairs standing on end at the feel of his hands on me.

"Good trip home?" I asked, a tinge of anger evident in my voice. He tilted his head, laying it against one of my arms and sighed.

"It was long. I tried to get back Noah. I did. But the plane was delayed and then I had to hire a car as I'd missed my pick-up already".

"Don't worry about it Randy. It was just a dinner, one of many that we've both missed. I...well...I wanted to talk to you but it doesn't matter now. Alann..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry tainting his words "When you talk like that, it always means something is worrying you baby. Tell me!"

"Alanna's staying with your parents tonight. We can talk then. Eat your breakfast" I kissed his cheek and pulled away, standing up and walking to the door "I love you".

"I love you too" he spoke back, his baritone voice rumbling through the room.

* * *

Randy and I have been together for over 8 years now and married for 6.

Randy proposed to me on my 31st birthday with an exquisite 18ct white gold band, adorned with diamonds and rubies. The jewels were set in a flower shape, a small diamond in the middle, circled by 6 rubies of the same size and then surrounded by a cluster of even smaller diamonds. The band had small diamonds aligned along it as well.

We'd gotten married on a beach in the Seychelles, just us and our families and a few of our friends from the company.

Since I won my first title within the _WWE_, I went on to win the _WWE Diva's_ title another 2 times and the _WWE Women's Championship_ a total of 4 times in my career. I'd carved out a successful career within the business, spending most of my time as a heel but turning face every now and then.

I was a face character in my last televised match up until now. I'd taken a break 3 and a half years ago to have Alanna and I was now a part-time trainer for the company, helping to train and bring up new superstars to the business. This was perfect for me, spending time at home bringing up my daughter while still being able to see Randy at the same time.

At this moment in time Randy was the reigning _World Heavyweight Champion _on _RAW_. He'd beaten Wade Barrett for the title 3 weeks prior to coming home, in a brutal _Falls Count Anywhere_ match.

I'd watched the match live on PPV at home in St Louis, Missouri, cheering at the television when Randy pulled off the victory even though I already knew he was getting the gold back.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT NIGHT

I'd sent Randy over to his parents with Alanna, allowing me to finish up cooking dinner and get everything ready for our night alone. I heard the door open and I quickly took off the tied-at-the-waist apron I had on over my dress.

After Randy had left with Alanna, I'd gone upstairs and took a shower, dried off and slipped into a strapless royal purple bandeau dress with a tiered skirt and black suede high heels.

Pouring Randy a glass of red wine and myself some grape juice, I turned to see him watching me from the kitchen entryway. Smiling at me, he stood with his arms folded over his chest, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks. His tanned and tattooed arms were shown off beautifully from beneath the rolled up sleeves, his muscle definition almost causing them to burst from the seams of the shirt.

"Dinner's almost ready" I smiled at him, holding out the clear, thin stemmed wine glass, the red liquid sloshing inside it gently. He stepped into the kitchen, advancing on me slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Moving around to the side of the island where I was standing, he stepped up behind me, his front molding itself to my back. Pressing me forward into the counter, I shivered as he breathed slowly across the back of my bare shoulders. Bracing my hands on the counter, I pressed back against him, my neck arching up so I could see him.

Turning my head, I looked into his eyes, the dialated pupils staring back at me, surrounded by those lethal blue irises. He smiled, his tongue running slowly over his lower lip, gleaming white teeth appearing behind it.

"Ran..." he cut me off by pulling me around and bending his mouth to my own, kissing me deeply. His hands slipped under my thighs, lifting me up quickly and pushed me back on the island. I curved my hands around the back of his sheared head, holding him against me as we kissed. The glasses went sliding across the counter and fell into the sink with a tinkling smash. I broke away from him, my lips red and swollen, my head turning in the direction of the glasses.

"Great, say goodbye to the glasses you're parents bought us" I turned back to him.

"I'll buy you more" he husked before framing my face with his hand and pulling me back into a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed in between them, my heels hooking behind his back.

My hands moved between us, grasping the hem of his shirt and tugging, indicating I wanted it off. He nodded, breaking the kiss and quickly shucked it off, throwing it somewhere behind me. With a smile, I pulled him back to me, my arms wrapped around his shoulder, my head bending over his right shoulder as I held onto him. His fingers began to unzip my dress before sliding down and tugging it up at the bottom.

I shivered as his fingers came into contact with the lace of my underwear. Tugging on the string, he attempted to pull them down but I pushed him away with a shake of my head.

"Not on my counters Randy. I worked hard for these babies" my head fell back as a giggle escaped my lips. Randy laughed at me before he attached his mouth to my throat, nipping at the skin gently and then soothing it with his tongue.

Lifting me up, I locked my legs together to help support me.

"What? Randy? Dinner?" I muttered, not able to form a sentence.

"Don't care" he reiterated this with a particularly hard nip to my skin. A moan filled sigh dropped from my lips and I felt my back come up against the wall. Randy's fingers returned to underneath my dress, grasping the string of my lacy thong and tugging, ripping it in two. I moaned loudly, pulling his head up to kiss him again.

As our tongues tangled, I dropped my hands to his belt, undoing it and began to unzip his trousers.

Too immersed in the kiss, I didn't even realise Randy had took over where I left off, finishing off unzipping his trousers and getting rid of his boxers.

I felt him smooth my dress up my legs, coaxing my thighs to open more for him. Sighing into the kiss as Randy impaled me on his length, the delicious stretching feeling burning between my legs.

He picked up a quick rhythm as he cradled me in his arms, thrusting his hard dick into me quickly.

"Mmmm...fuck...Randy" I moaned gently, breaking the kiss and tucking my face into the side of his neck. I had one hand wrapped around his neck, the other grasping at his back gently.

His pace picked up again if it was possible and my back rocked against the hard wall. Gasping, I could feel myself getting closer.

"Noah...love you" Randy muttered "So much". I pressed a kiss to his neck gently, feeling the crest within me break as I came around Randy's length. He thrust a few more times before cumming himself, drenching my insides with spurts of hot white liquid.

"I love you too" I moaned, coming down from my high "Welcome home" I laughed kissing him.

* * *

"I think I managed to save a little bit of the chicken" Randy spoke as he walked around the doorway of our bedroom. I was lying naked under the purple satin bedsheets which I'd put on the bed earlier that day.

Holding the sheets up to my chest, my hair was laying down over one shoulder as I smiled at him.

He dropped onto the bed next to me in only a pair of boxers with a plate of chicken and two wine glasses in his hand. He handed me one and I quickly set it to the side on the bedside table.

Turning back, I picked up a piece of chicken and fed it to him.

He chewed it slowly, licking the remainder off of his lips.

"Good?" I asked and he moaned softly.

"Very good. Here" he offered me a bit and I took it gently, licking the excess juice off of his fingers, watching his eyes darken as I did this. He took a sip of his wine and I watched him intently.

"So how are things on the road, Champ" I smirked at him.

"Good, everyone misses you. It's hard without you being there".

"I know" I sighed "I was thinking about making an appearence at _Wrestlemania _but I don't think that'll happen".

"Why not?" Randy raised his eyebrows, his finger tracing over my collarbone gently.

"Just not the right time babe. I'll come back one day, I suppose".

"How's Alanna? I know she doesn't get to see a lot of me. I want to change that, spend more time at home with you guys".

"She's good. Growing up every day in front of my eyes. How do you feel about having more kids Randy? I know we've talked about more children, but I'm just curious?"

"I...well...you know I'd like more. I'd like a big family baby but I'm happy with whatever you decide. If you don't want anymore, we've got Alanna and I love the both of you more than anything" he leaned over to press a kiss to my lips.

"I'll need to speak to Vince. I think Mickie will have to take over my training schedule for a while. I..."

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is this what you wanted to tell me?" panic rose in Randy's words. I pressed my hand to his arm, pulling his hand up from my chest and pressed kisses to his fingers.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant Randy" I smiled as I continued to kiss the tips of his fingers. He was still for a few seconds before his face broke out into a giant smile.

"You mean it? We're gonna have another baby?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have another baby" I repeated. I laughed as he rolled me under him, holding himself up with his arms so as not crush me or the baby.

He peppered kisses along my face, before pulling sheet back and kissing his was down my chest, over my breasts and down to my stomach. Dropping butterfly kisses all over my stomach, I laughed at him, rubbing a hand over the top of his head.

"I love you" he told me as he moved back up and met my eyes.

"I love you too Randy" I kissed him again, giggling when he stroked my stomach softly.

_**END OF STORY**_

_**A/N2:**_ I know it was a bit cheesy but I wanted to end it right. I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading. If you want to see the ring, go to my profile page. It should be up right at the bottom. XxX


End file.
